Black Steel
by Renthesiren
Summary: Former superhero Levy McGarden's life is changed when the villainous Kurogane enters her sullen world. When Gajeel introduces Levy to Fairy Tail, a mercenary establishment in Magnolia that provides illegal jobs for heroes, Gajeel and her are going to have to work together and perhaps become more than just enemies, but can she hide her real identity from him forever?
1. The Kurogane

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for checking out my story! Black Steel is set in an AU Magnolia version of New York City. In this story, the characters' "superpowers" are just their magic abilities. I also had formatting issues on FFN so if anything looks odd I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for reading!

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, they are the work of Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sunset was long forgotten by this hour; the darkness of night consumed everything as midnight ticked by slowly and an unwelcoming silence blanketed the unsafe streets of Magnolia. The depths of the night sky stretched over the countless buildings that towered toward the heavens like clustered chutes of grass. The storm was relentless as the heavy downpour had shown no sign of stopping for the past hours, and a sickly fog reduced the visibility of the scenery. Blurred street lights were the only illumination to guide him, and through the crooked turns and alleys of the city, a suspicious man was found soaked to the bone and lurking.

His long, spikes of hair hung messily down his back and the shoulder-length pieces that framed his face now stuck to his cheeks and slicked across his forehead. A small cloud could be seen every other second whenever he exhaled, but it was hard to notice in the heavy downpour. Regarding the man's eyes, he held a lightless stare that was dead yet calculating, like the sharpened pupils of a wild animal following their prey, his glare was mechanical and deadly. Gajeel Redfox felt an itch inside of him that he simply couldn't scratch. It irritably remained in the back of his mind like an ongoing addiction he had lost control of years prior. His fists curled and uncurled repeatedly in his coat's pocket as his speed picked up, much to the alarmed woman's mortification when she noticed he was getting closer.

"No, stop! Stop! Get away from me!" She screeched as she ran for dear life, feet soaked and slipping in her high heels that she did a terrible job balancing in as she ran for someone, anywhere, something. She kept snapping her head back behind her shoulder to make sure she was putting an adequate amount of distance between her and her predator, but her face melted in horror and she let out an aghast shriek as he only closed in on her faster than she'd anticipated. She took sharp turns, twisted at every opportunity as she tried to lose him, but it was her uncontrollable cries of panic that trickled behind her like breadcrumbs revealing her path.

Now Gajeel's mouth was snarled in a sadistic smile. Although he felt the most satisfaction inflicting pain onto other's, chasing down weak prey, watching the way their knees quaked and hearing their bloody screams was one of his favorite parts. It had been months since he showed himself to Magnolia like this, his arms twitching to transform into deadly weapons and his poor prey spiraling out of control as she darted to the nearest shelter she could find.

The woman sought cover from the elements as she charged down a tunnel that was glowing orange from the lights lining the half-cylinder walls, but foolishly that only helped Gajeel track her down better. She was stumbling over herself, and Gajeel took a deep breath in as her screams echoed around him. He watched her shadows dance around the tunnel walls until the silhouette stumbled to a painful fall.

_"Somebody help me!" _She cried desperately to anyone that was out there, and her voice bounced off and returned to her as her echos surrounded her with little reassurance. Her tears poured down her face; before she knew it her ankle had twisted due to her heels and she plummeted forward onto the cold ground. "Help me!" She wailed, fists balling and her crying intensifying as his footsteps could be heard behind her. She was a young woman, she couldn't have been older than her mid-twenties, and was no match for the murderous man closing in on her. Her begging was pitiful and reminded Gajeel of his past jobs.

It was always the same story: I'm too young to die, I have a family- children, anything to trigger what little empathy the monster possessed. And even then, those people and all of the things they had living for them only itched Gajeel to hurt them further.

The woman's cries silenced as fear overcame her, and she got on all fours and tried her best to urge her legs and will herself to run. By the time she got onto her feet, an incredible force slammed her to the side, and when the cement walls met her back she let out a loud "agh!", but as she awaited her body to fall weakly to the ground, she remained upright. The cement around her cracked and a force so unbelievable stapled her to the wall. She shrilled at the hot metal pressing into her wrists and unfortunately found that her arms were stretched on either side of her. Large metal cuffs were implanted into the wall against her back, crucifying her in a sense to the tunnel's interior.

"Now in the poor lighting, Gajeel found that her hair was long and Scarlet, and it only made him think of the blood that would spill from her momentarily.

"No, no, no, no, please don't, please don't," the woman sobbed as she was finally realizing that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her wail was a long, stretched shriek as she forced her body past its abilities and desperately tried to break free from the bondage. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why?!"

"Feh. Yer one loud, fucking woman," Gajeel muttered to her in disgust and he stopped right in front of her, his hands in his pockets and the water from his raven hair dripping onto the cobblestones.

The woman was shocked to hear the man speak the first time that night, and for a moment she believed the monster was incapable of listening to her. This was a good thing, however, right? If he could speak, then that means there might be a chance that she'd be able to talk her way out of this. She looked into the man's eyes for starters, but what she found was an answer she wishes she would have never known. A shadow overcame the woman's face when she looked up to find the man standing before her, and then something horrifying came to her realization.

"Y-y-you—..." the woman's voice trembled and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You can't be... the Kuro—," she couldn't spit out his entire name. Her teeth were chattering and she had to bear down to stop the pathetic sound from escaping her reddened lips.

"Ahh," Gajeel smirked and already he was satisfied with the woman crumbling before him. "What could have ever made you guess?"

When he brought his arm to the side the trench coat's sleeve disintegrated as his flesh manifested into a large blade. The woman couldn't believe her eyes, and if she thought she was trembling badly before, now her entire core was shaking.

"What gave it away?" Gajeel asked in a mocking tone, and when the blade resembled what seemed to be— much in her terror —a chainsaw, her bloodcurdling cries amplified as she attempted her best to break free.

"Someone please help me!" She sobbed into the empty air, and all words left her mouth as her begging was replaced with guttural screams as Gajeel closed the distance between them."Give it a rest, will ya?" Gajeel spat at her. "Ya know like anyone else the laws have changed 'round here. There ain't no little pests in costumes that'll come runnin' to save ya and if ya think for a second some bystander is gonna come out here and do somethin' about this... well, ya have a lot more faith in humanity than anyone I know." Gajeel laughed heartily when the woman cried harder.

"What do you plan on doing?!" She asked fearfully.

"Well for starters I think I'm gonna leave a nice message for the police, using you as the main arrangement." Gajeel licked his bottom lip and his other hand manifested into what looked like a large club. "I wonder if I should leave you recognizable or unrecognizable... which would leave a larger impact on Magnolia?"

This was where she was supposed to beg for her life or cry in absolute disagreement, but the woman was silent for longer than Gajeel was comfortable with. When his face lowered and her chapped lips twisted into a mischievous smile he felt insulted. Did she think this was some sort of game? "I asked ya a question, wench," Gajeel growled at her, but when the woman's chest started trembling, he was surprised to hear a short chuckle.

The woman's lips curled devilishly. "Mmm, but what are you going to do to me before that, Mr. Kurogane?" She asked seductively, which had completely taken him off guard. His glare tightened and when her foot reached his chest and slowly dragged down his torso and towards a more private area that insulted him, he backed away instinctively. "I have you right where you want me, wouldn't you want to have some fun before you plastered my blood all over the walls?"

"That's a cheap move, giving yer body in exchange fer yer life," Gajeel insulted, but his eyes widened when the woman's stretched out fingers clenched into a fist before she forcefully broke free from her restraints. The cement walls behind her massively cracked, and fragments trickled against the floor.

How the Hell did she escape his iron?! It was humanly impossible for her to do so! By the destruction she causes from simply breaking out of his restraints was alarming; he wasn't handling a regular victim.

"Don't get so defensive, Kurogane, I just want to know what you have in store for me, all of this talking and no action, oh you're teasing me, _Gajeel_!" The woman's voice spoke high-pitch as if she were getting aroused with excitement. She finished breaking out the last bit of restraint and her body fell effortlessly onto her feet; when her pale face snapped up her dark, glowing eyes met his bothered expression.

A chill went through the man at the sound of his name. No one knew the Kurogane's real identity and he made sure to kill anyone who ever did find out, so how did this woman know what to call him?

"Who are you?" Gajeel demanded, now aware that the woman he was terrorizing wasn't just some innocent civilian like he assumed.

"Oh please," the woman spoke, and her previous voice had been replaced with something more mature and deep. "You should know that answer, you're the one who was sent to kill me, aren't you?" The woman asked mockingly, and before Gajeel could respond to her answer she merely raised two fingers. Gajeel only had time to raise his studded brows before his body was thrown back with a magnificent amount of force; his cry out was muffled by the sound of concrete cracking behind him from where his body's impact hit the wall.

When he fell to his knees he could feel his heart sinking into his stomach. What was this massive power he was feeling radiating from this woman? Never had a mission gone this bad and this quickly, in fact, Gajeel's never met an opponent who was able to knock him off of his feet like this. He raised to his feet when the woman approached him, but he wasn't as threatening as he wanted to be.

"Tell me how you know my name!" Gajeel ordered her to speak but was answered when the woman's attire completely shifted. Her typical business wear was disintegrated as she morphed into her real form. A large brimmed hat sprouted around her, and two thick scarlet braids ran down her torso. The tears had dried and the look of terror the woman-owned as she ran for her life had now been replaced by a smirk.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to ask a woman so many questions?" She placed a hand in the air, and Gajeel glared as he watched black fabric manifest over her sickly white skin. He wasn't dealing with a typical human being, and it's been a year since he last wrestled with superhero scum. Even then, anyone could tell just by her sickening smile and her dark aura that this wasn't a hero he was dealing with, but someone more malicious and villainous. Why someone would even try to make him go after a villain was not part of the deal, and for all he was given, the story was that he was taking out an unfaithful spouse and dumping her in the river.

This woman had completely transformed and was radiating a power so grand Gajeel could feel its vibrations pulsating through his veins. He'd fallen for a trap and he could understand why someone would set him up... but who?

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm the Scarlet Despair," she started with a short smile, and when Gajeel's face grew pale she let out a short snicker. "I knew it would ring a bell somewhere. I understand why you look so nervous, it's not often that people get to meet me in person!"

Gajeel's scream ripped through the tunnel as he suffered the next attack, which made the first hit come off as a playful tap. Gajeel's body flew backward and it took every effort to regain control and roll to a stop, just in time to look up at the woman, who raised her large wooden staff and went for the next merciless blow. Her strength was magnificent and nothing he'd ever faced before.

"Shit, this isn't good, he thought to himself as he let out a defensive counterattack, but she vanished out of thin air, only to reappear behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that hit meant for me?" She asked sweetly just as her neck attack went straight through him. He was paralyzed for a moment, given her strike happened in the flash of an eye; he had to process what was happening.

Gajeel froze completely until the blood ruptured out of him, he hacked up the thick liquid and looked toward at his abdomen just in time for her to retract her hand and leave him gushing and falling to the floor. His life had flashed before his eyes then, memories of golden sunlight and bright blue skies, not the darkness he associated himself with, but the happiness that was suppressed long ago when he decided to follow a path of evil. It was a short-lived moment of bliss; her leg retracted backward and kicked into his side, and the man had no fight left in him as he rolled down the cobblestones.

Her hit had been so powerful that he was thrown out of the tunnel. The dark sky welcomed him and he felt himself losing consciousness. He didn't even put up a fucking fight. The rain was sharper now, heavier, and it poured over him.

He'd never been defeated before, his legacy left fear amongst the residents of Magnolia, and he kept to himself after the article passed that banned the use of powers, deeming them illegal. So why? Why was he on the filthy ground and bleeding out like a pig? That man who gave him this job... did that man set him up to die?!

"Gajeel, you're making a mess..." the woman informed him with a motherly voice as if she was soothing a crying child. "There, there... yes you're bleeding out, but you still have a few moments left to live..."

Gajeel glared up at her with a blurred vision, watching as her silhouette moved side to side as he was losing his focus. Her foot rested on his forehead, and he seethed at the disrespectful action but his body was broken, there was no way he could move.

"I'm sure even if you didn't try to rip me apart in that tunnel back there, I'd still have tortured you anyway." She started with an apologetic look that seared into anger.

"Who sent you..?" Gajeel asked through clenched teeth. He couldn't accept that this was happening, he couldn't die here of all places, and not at the hands of a wench like her.

The woman smiled softly at him. "I sent myself, Gajeel. Just know that you've had it coming for a very long time—-," her speech was interrupted. Her eyes popped out of her head and she quickly gritted her teeth into a snarl. Gajeel felt the strength steaming out of his body. The last amount of strength he had left was the metal club running right through her chest. His arm was trembling drastically, but if he was going to go down like this he was gonna take this bitch with him.

There was silence as she processed the damage he caused her, but a small smile met her lips.

"I've underestimated you," she said with a purr, and she stepped over his dying body as if there weren't a scratch on her.

"What the Hell are you..?" Gajeel asked her before coughing up more blood.

The woman decided to ignore his question. "I was ordered to make your death slow and agonizing, but it seems that you're so pathetically weak that you're already taking the easy way out. I won't let you die so blissfully."

Gajeel was seething, but he wasn't in any shape to defend himself. The Scarlet bitch did get him good, he'd already lost feeling in his fingertips and toes, his limbs were growing numb and the amount of blood he was losing was lethal.

"I want you to remember the name of the woman who ruined your life," she declared as a shadow overcame her complexion. Her eyes were glowing and the sickly rugged the corners of her mouth once more. "I want you to see my face whenever you close your eyes," Her voice deepened into something demonic, and just as Gajeel tried to pull away she stood right over him.

"I'll give you a life of suffering, and then I'll properly kill you, just as ordered." She raised a finger, and Gajeel's face was blinded by the radiant light. How could such a dark power burn so brightly?

Gajeel's screams overpowered her, but even in his suffering he could hear her voice, so vivid and taunting.

"I am Irene, the queen of dragons."

It was in that moment her power intensified tenfold, and Gajeel could sense something had gone terribly wrong. He felt a scorching heat rushing through his veins and he felt the sensation that his body was on fire. Immense agony scratched his vocal cords as his pain could be heard for miles.

"What are ya doing to me?!" He demanded as he felt every fiber in his body exploded and morph.

"Excruciating, isn't it?" Irene asked through his suffering, and her sickly smile widened at the beastly transformation she was witnessing.

Gajeel's eyes widened as his flesh melted off, a horrific sight that he woulda swore was some disturbing nightmare if it wasn't for the pain that came with it. In front of his very eyes, his olive skin was replaced with dark, metallic scales.

Queen of dragons, she said...? Gajeel was shaking uncontrollably as he watched his body change against his will.

The process was inhumane as Gajeel's body turned into that of a horrific monster. This wasn't just some everyday superpower— if he could even call it that. This was deranged and ungodly, and as steam arose from his metallic form and he stared up at the monster who had done this to him, Gajeel felt a hatred anchor in him that he'd never felt before.

"Oh, if it isn't just a bit nostalgic for me to see you in pain like this," Irene whispered as she got to her knees and absorbed her creation. Her fingertips were iced cold against his heated, clammy skin, and as she whispered in his ear, muffled words he couldn't hear clearly as he was losing his senses one by one. First, his vision had disappeared and he panicked in the darkness that accompanied him.

_"Stop!"_ Gajeel begged finally, now that he was at his breaking point.

He felt her hand tighten in his hair as she ripped his wild mane and dragged him towards her. "As if horrid creatures like us could understand the concept of mercy."

His hearing left then, and a loud ringing silence left him in the harsh, frigid rain.

**ooo**

**One year later **

What had the opportunity of being a pleasant day crashed and burned the moment Levy's coffee fell from her desk and tipped onto her lap. Unfortunately enough, this would be the least chaotic thing that Levy would have to deal with, given in a crime-struck city like Magnolia, peaceful and pleasant days were labeled a rarity. It was also worth noting that Levy's coffee had soaked her skirt at exactly 7:55 A.M, so a perfect day had only lasted about thirty-five minutes.

"Oh, Levy, let me help you with that," Lucy, her blonde and busty best friend, popped her wide brown eyes over Levy's cubicle wall.

Levy was dabbing crumpled, used napkin against her lap and answered Lucy's offer with a hesitant smile. "I think the damage is done, Lu, there's no help here. Gonna just have to grab the spare from the car."

Lucy's worried look evaporated when she saw Levy handled the problem. "Well look at you being all prepared. That's a great idea, but I never wake up early enough to plan things like that." Lucy sighed and her face disappeared behind the cubicle wall. Levy had expected Lucy to walk around and end up at the foot of her work desk, just as she always did when she was ready to get into some trouble. "We're a bit early, I'll walk with you."

**ooo**

A forty flight elevator ride and a long corridor lead the two women into the parking garage. It was a chilled winter's day and the skyscrapers around them were swallowed up by a vortex of fog and dark gray clouds. Gloomy weather like this used to warm Levy's soul, but now with the crime rate skyrocketing as it has, Levy could only interpret this weather as sad and threatening. There was no peace in her surroundings anymore, and walking in the dead of winter in a tight gray skirt, black stockings and daring heels she couldn't have felt more vulnerable.

A misogynistic and perverted boss encouraged the women to dress as what he considered presentable and crucial to their company, although it didn't make much sense why publishers and editors of Sorcerer Weekly needed to dress to his preference given they weren't the ones on the covers or the ones featured in the articles. Lucy's modeling days were short-lived, and the boss wouldn't ever have believed Levy if she told him that she was in a few of the articles dating a couple of years back, but Levy wouldn't have shared a secret like that to anyone, anyway.

"How's the next story going?" Levy asked for the sake of conversation. It seemed nowadays all Lucy and her talked about was work. She was Lucy's editor and this kind of talk was a huge factor to their jobs, but there was a time when the two of them could grab a coffee and speak of things more lively. It wasn't till days like these that Levy realized her life had turned so black, white and gray, and that the colors were vanishing along with her will to achieve her dreams. Comfort was killing and at the point, Levy felt that the real her was going to die.

"I think this may be the juiciest article I've ever written," Lucy admitted, her dark brown eyes sparkled just thinking about it. "It's a bit of a controversial topic but it's something I'm passionate about and it's still relevant enough to talk about. If I'm careful with how I write it I'm sure it'll go through with the boss easily."

Levy pressed a button on the car keys she held between her knuckles defensively, like knives sticking out between the cracks of her fingers. Her stance was so stiff and alert compared to the way Lucy walked with her hands behind her head and her face pointed to the ceiling of the garage— unaware and carefree. Levy reached into the trunk for her spare outfit and closed it with a heavy thud.

"And what is it?" Levy asked and Lucy immediately turned giddy.

"So there's this hero—."

_"Lucy—,"_ Levy's face grew serious and disapproving.

"I know, I know, listen!" Lucy started with persistence. She already expected Levy's reaction and continued expertly. "There's this former hero that's come to the city in search of his father. Apparently, where he's from supers aren't illegal and he's come here to go fight against the ban. It's so daring and I knew I had to write about it the moment I heard it!"

Levy smirked to herself as she locked her car. "Hmph, good luck with that. At this point, supers are viewed the same as terrorists, and with how corrupt the system is let's hope he doesn't get the death sentence."

"You don't sound very optimistic about this."

"What are you talking about? I am being optimistic." Levy rolled her eyes and started walking past her. "Let's just hope his powers involve something with speed like Jet so he gets his tail out of this city before the S-Class and them catch him."

Lucy shook her head no. "He possesses the power of fire. He claims it's the power of dragon slaying or something."

Dragon slaying? Levy thought that was the most ridiculous thing she's heard all morning. "But why, though? I mean, I can understand the whole looking for his father, but why is he involving his powers in a city notorious for punishing that severely?"

"Vengeance," Lucy explained.

"And how do you know this much?" Levy asked wearily.

"I interviewed him yesterday about it, he was open about everything," Lucy informed and looked over Levy's shocked expression.

"Wow, now he just sounds insane." Levy couldn't wrap her mind around why anyone would be so open about their superpowers. Levy pressed the elevator doors closed and now the two girls stood together in silence. This all sounded like one big red flag to the bluenette, and she hoped that Lucy wasn't getting set up.

"His name is Natsu, that much stays between you and me," Lucy mentioned and knew she could trust Levy with her life. "He wants to go after a villain that still resides in the city, deep in the depths hiding somewhere. It has to do with unfinished business."

"Which one?" Levy asked, notable darkness in her voice as a shadow overcame her face. The short businesswoman had a bit of unfinished business herself, and if article 17 hadn't been passed she'd most likely have resolved her problem by now.

"He didn't tell me the name. By the sounds of it though it's not anyone you would have known," Lucy replied to her. "Didn't match the characteristics, the crimes didn't add up, and he denied every name I could think of."

"You know he could have been lying, he knew he was being interviewed and maybe he didn't want the guy knowing that someone was on his tail." This was the only reasonable explanation for Levy. "That or he's completely wasting your time with some poor attempt at becoming famous."

"No, no..." Lucy disagreed and she shook her head as memories flashed across her eyes. "I know this is crazy, I just met him yesterday... but I couldn't help but trust him. He had something so genuine to him, and I had to believe it. Do you know what I mean?"

She didn't know what Lucy meant. After all, with everything Levy had been through she learned early on that far too many people lived their lives behind masks and alternate identities. It was too much of a risk to believe others so easily and she learned that the hard way.

The elevator doors opened and eventually, the scene changed into the woman's restroom. Levy had tugged herself into another business casual skirt, which had a pinstriped design and a dark material

"I think it'll be a good read," Lucy rekindled the conversation. "People love this kinda stuff. An everyday man going against the government and the law, fighting for what he believes in, doing what nobody else will out of a pure act of bravery. Wouldn't it be something you'd read?"

"Well, I definitely would read it..." Levy started distantly and it wasn't a lie. "But you're kind of false advertising there. He's not an everyday man, he's a superhero, who are seen as criminals now. Not to mention what he's doing is extremely illegal. So... I'll edit that part for you first."

"Which is why people would eat it up!" Lucy exclaimed and was frustrated that her friend wasn't agreeing with her. "I know this is a touchy subject for you, Levy." Lucy was apologetic without apologizing. She was one of the few people that knew about Levy's past. Levy felt a pinch of guilt when she heard the sadness in Lucy's voice, and as her editor, she knew she couldn't let her past experiences stop Lucy from taking on her opportunities.

"I think you're going to make an amazing story, Lucy!" Levy beamed brightly at her, and she felt better once her friend was smiling a mile a minute. "Don't let my mood spoil your fun. It's not you, it's the spilled coffee." Levy justified her negative mood, but Lucy only smiled for a short second before returning to a frown.

"I'll read it," Levy promised, and when more women pooled into the restroom the two coworkers went silent before heading back to their office.

**ooo**

The door slammed behind Levy and she relished in the silence of her small apartment. It was pitch black, and Levy did the routine of clicking on the lights as she progressed further in her home, flicking on the kitchen light and smacking the button that illuminated the short hallway. There were sirens outside her fire escape, and Levy nosily glanced only for a moment before pulling down the blinds of her living room window.

Out of routine, Levy turned on the T.V for some much-needed background noise.

_"Today marks the second anniversary of Article 17, the law that officially banned all superhero activity within Fiore... Officials have reported riots breaking havoc in the city earlier this morning; crime rates have been skyrocketing to an all-time high since the 20's and a petition signed to bring back—-,"_

Levy's hand hovered around her desk as she reached for her canned juice. She didn't look up for her drink given this part of the book was the climax, and her eyes feasted heavenly on the rich angst and outstanding plot twist that left her simply captivated. She grew a bit frustrated when her drink didn't magically appear in her hand, it had to be somewhere; her hand sped rapidly around until she recognized the condensation against her fingertips.

_"—As you can see on the other side of the street, a completely different riot is being organized. People are claiming that for Fiore to move forward, and that superheroes hold no place in a peaceful future. A word from one of the protesters—."_

Levy popped open the can and took a long swig of the carbonated beverage. Her eyes watered and her throat burned, but then she let out a satisfied sigh and relished in the artificial mango and strawberry that momentarily quenched her thirst.

_"—there's nothing good that comes out of this unnatural phenomenon. We lived before supers and we'll live after them just fine. Crime will exist whether you have inhuman monstrosities destroying the city or not. Wherever they're hiding, they better stay hidden—!"_

"Oh shut up already, will you?" Levy asked tiredly as the TV in front of her shut off with a click. She could see her reflection against the black screen, motionless with a dull expression that only hinted how tired she truly was. Levy tossed the remote aside on her bed and leaned back in her swivel chair. Her face turned towards the large floor to ceiling window that was practically a rectangle of bright orange sunlight.

The sunset was fierce and she shielded her eyes with a hand. By this hour she'd be suiting up by now, lacing up her thigh-high boots and adjusting the bodysuit that fit her like a second skin. The adrenaline that rushed through her was addictive, and there was a tradition that came along with the late-night activity: donuts. And then the three of them would be off fighting crime, powdered sugar and all.

That was only a very brief explanation of what her life had been two years ago.

She hadn't touched a box of 8island donuts since then, and she didn't believe she'd be able to stomach them nowadays. The nostalgia and the bitterness of it all would ruin her favorite sweet, and not even the fresh cream and strawberry pastry could heal the wound that throbbed in her chest.

Nowadays at sunset, she undressed. She tugged off the remainder of her work attire that she hadn't crawled out of the moment she got through the door. She peeled out of her pencil skirt and ripped her black nylon tights off until she was left in a tight tank top and panties. She didn't bother looking at the pots or pans that were used more as decorations than anything, she decided to the neighbors a favor by not having her fire alarm go off for the third time that week.

The young woman settled on a granola bar and sprawled out on her couch half-naked, right under the warmth of the disappearing sunlight. The food was thick in her mouth and she had a hard time keeping it down. Her mind was lost in the patterns swirled onto the ceiling, and she had wished deep down that the remaining sun could make her body evaporate until she became one with the chilled air and vanish without a trace.

There was a chill that drafted through her open balcony doors. It wasn't recommended to keep windows and doors unlocked, it was one of the safety procedural tips that the news station had aired in hopes of reducing the out of control crime rate. Deep down Levy knew this was dangerous, but something excited her in hopes of having an excuse to defend herself. After being ripped of her identity and everything she knew, she craved the taste of freedom and action, running through the night and launching herself from building to building. She could picture Droy's bright smile by her side, and Jet laughing in the distance as he ran in front of them yards ahead.

"She pulled on some fuzzy lounge pants and settled into the corner of her mustard yellow sectional. There was nothing good on TV. Levy tried her best to ignore the news stations as she knew it would only leave a bitter taste in her mouth. She settled on a romantic comedy that was an adaption of one of her favorite novels. She could feel herself relaxing— if she could look past the fact that the book was a thousand times better.

It was in this still, quiet moment where she felt that perhaps this life wasn't all that bad. It was different than her past, quite less eventful, but maybe all she needed now was an open mind and some kind of animal. There was the stray she'd been feeding for a couple of weeks, but it hadn't come back for a moment now. As badly as Levy wanted to enjoy the film, she couldn't rid herself of the worry she felt for the small grey kitten that met her at the base of her apartment every evening.

She couldn't believe it when she found herself holding a cup of water and a can of wet food. She was trodding down the many steps and floors until she reached the outside; cobblestones and mucky city air with sirens and dirty skies. It was as miserable outside as it was that morning with Lucy, and Levy worried about the tiny kitten that would be caught in the nasty storm if she didn't take it inside soon.

"Lemon!" Levy cried out into the alleyway, hoping to attract the tiny critter. Levy's nose wrinkled as she checked behind the dumpster, but was left with debris and litter. Large raindrops were plopping against her shoulders and the high points of her face, and without knowing what else to do, Levy secured the food in a dry area as well as on her fire escape in case the bowl washed away with the storm.

Levy sat on her couch sadly with her knees tucked to her chest, listening carefully to the horrible storm brewing outside her windows. The T.V was interrupted by loud crashes of thunder, and the lights flickered now and then from the lightning. Levy tucked her face into her arms as she could hardly see the sky at that point. If Lemon was stuck out there somewhere, she must have been petrified.

Levy was disappointed in herself, if only she could get the little thing to trust her more, than maybe at the moment the kitty would be curled around her rather than alone and shivering in a storm. From her cracked balcony doors, she listened carefully for even the smallest of cries, and when she heard a rustle against the steel fire escape her eyes lit up.

"Lemon?" Levy asked hopefully and stood up to inspect the sound.

However, it wasn't her beloved kitty she'd known for quite some time. Instead, Levy found herself standing in front of the balcony doors, and the dark sky and harsh winds speckled rainwater onto her cheeks. It was bristling cold, and just as Levy tried to whisper the kitten's name one more time, the fire escape creaked around her, and a large mass fell downwards and inches in front of her feet.

Levy shrieked as the ground shook around her; she leaped backward and put distance between herself and the drenched lump. Levy cautiously kept two fingers in front of her as she kept her stance in a defensive mode. When the lump wasn't moving, she felt even more worried.

Was it a man..? She asked herself, considering the size and shape of the dark figure before her. It hadn't helped that coincidentally the electricity in her apartment had gone out, and a loud crack of thunder helped emphasize this uncomfortable inconvenience. The rain was pattering against the iron, and she gulped as she approached what had landed on her fire escape.

What else was she to do? She couldn't leave the person to die, and she had confidence that if this were just some random burglar she'd be able to defend herself. Sure she was probably a little rusty by now, but she would be able to manage wouldn't she? Levy did the unthinkable by grabbing ahold of the man's jacket and dragging them into her apartment. The lights were flickering on around her, a trail of water followed behind the massive man she dragged, and as he landed unconscious by her body table, the electricity flickered back on.

Was it a suicide attempt? She was on the second floor, but the apartment building of her's was stories high.

The movie had resumed a bit forward into the storyline now, tho she wasn't exactly paying much mind to it anyway. She knew the storyline from the novel, but what she didn't know was the identity of the person she had dragged into her living room. Levy quickly turned the man over, and too much of her surprise found a face covered in thick scales. She gasped suddenly then, and in the eerie silence, she patted the man down for any kind of identification but was left with wet hands and a racing heart.

Despite the scales on his face, she could make out features, such as a large nose and the outline of lips, but she couldn't get over the metallic shine to his skin, as if he were completely made of metal.

Another question had bombarded Levy's already overwhelmed thoughts was the fear that he possessed some kind of inhuman abilities, and she didn't know what his intentions would be once he woke up. In other words, was this a superhero or a villain she was dealing with and did she want him to gain consciousness before she figured that out?

She placed two fingers in front of his nose only to indicate he was out cold. Levy backed away as she tried to formulate a plan, but was stopped when she found the blood seeping out of him and mixing with the rainwater. She gasped before tearing towards the restroom and retrieving any medical supplies she had. It was like second nature, going into a wound and addressing it as quickly as she could. It wasn't much of Levy's nature to go first when it came to battle, that was more of Titania's approach. It was easier for Levy to stay behind as back up and fight only when it was necessary, and this silent agreement came helpful when someone needed to be bandaged up.

"She didn't own any healing abilities, but at least she knew how to disinfect and stop the bleeding. "Whoever you are, you're going to be okay. This isn't anything lethal, it's..." Levy's eyes narrowed as she applied more pressure, noting that the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"I have to call an ambulance," Levy started, and almost didn't hear the man stop her. "What did you say?" She asked desperately, but when she turned to him she was stunned at who she found.

The man coughed ruggedly and blood followed with it. It trickled down the corners of his lips and splattered onto the floor, and even then he still managed to speak to her.

"Don't... call... an ambulance."/em He ordered her, and he opened his eyes to give her a devilish "One look at me... and they'll take me in... just like they were... ordered to. You know that."

"You're bleeding," Levy informed him as if he couldn't tell he was injured.

"This happens... all the time... it's not—," the man didn't finish his sentence. His head fell with a thud as he lost consciousness all over again.

Levy glared at him, "well what will the police say when they find out a man bled out all over my living room and I didn't do anything about it?" Levy asked, but her anger subsided as it was replaced with bewilderment. The scales beneath the bloodied rag and her hands were melting away and replaced by warm, olive skin. Levy watched as the scales vanished without a trace, starting from the torso and reaching towards the man's face.

Her eyes widened as soft lips were revealed, as well as a strong nose, prominent cheekbones and long eyelashes that kissed his skin. As magnificent as it was to watch the transformation, like a beast transitioning into a prince, Levy couldn't stop the terror from overcoming her.

She would remember his face until the day she died. When she recognized him her heart started racing.

His studded brows, nose, and chin weren't exactly a popular look. If it weren't the piercings, the long raven hair would have helped her identify him, and she was certain that underneath those closed eyes were glowing ruby red pupils.

Her hands trembled above his wound, she couldn't believe her luck in finding him here. There could be no way... had he somehow found out her real identity? Had he come here to kill her? It had been a year since Levy had last seen her rival, and now he was lying there on her living room floor and bleeding out.

Levy contemplated her next move. Surely she could play this off, she could talk her way through it as she was so good at doing. There was also the chance that he didn't know who she was, and also there was the fact that he was injured. Levy continued bandaging him up, hoping this would seem less suspicious if he were to wake up again. Why would his enemy help patch his wound?/

Levy was carefully rising to her feet when he wrapped a cold hand around her wrist with a deathly tight grip._ "Don't call the police,"_ he demanded in a hoarse voice.

"And why shouldn't I?" Levy asked him, unable to hold back the sharpness of her tongue. Levy's eyes narrowed when his clench around her trembled, and when she looked down at him, the man's ragged breathing and tired eyes begged her.

"If you call the police she'll get away... I have to stop her before she harms anyone else, she's out there, she'll kill anyone she gets her hands on... she had to be stopped!" His voice strained behind gritted teeth.

"Who is?" Levy asked frantically, and panic flooded her as she wondered if this woman had followed behind him. "Who are you talking about?"

The man fell unconscious before answering her question.

Levy felt resentment storm in her chest, but at the same time, something made her feel bad for him. Never in a million years could she find herself feeling sympathy for a monster like him, but a memory flashed before her eyes so quickly she almost hadn't realized she was lost in it.

The sound of the building crumbling around her, the beaming light, and her life flashing right before her eyes. She knew the attack was enough to kill her, she didn't have any fight left in her and she was severely injured, and the last thing she had seen was his face checking on her behind her shoulder, the feathers that had once sprouted from his shoulders had disintegrated, and his sharp eyes narrowed in pain.

The last thing she had asked him was why? Why had he saved her?

But she never got her answer. Only darkness had answered her then, and when she awoke she never saw the villain again. It had been a year since that horrible day, and now here he was, lying there vulnerably and dying at her feet.

Why wasn't she calling the police on him? He deserved to be arrested for all the trouble he put herself and the boys in. Shadow Gear had never been more taunted by such a villain, it was normal to see the Kurogane and Shadow Gear on the news together, rivals that were consistently butting heads.

And here, despite Kuro— as they chose to call him— dying, this was the most peaceful interaction Levy ever had with the profound criminal.

He was a sitting duck and she hadn't the strength in her to pick up the phone. She had dreamed of taking him down, dreamed of ending his villainous days, and now that she had him it all didn't feel quite right. She was a firm believer in listening to her gut. She knew if she were to take him down she would do it while he was standing and strong, not dying out and defenseless. Titania had taught her this way.

The smallest voice in the back of her mind told her she was scared.

_I'm not scared!_ She hissed at her insecurities and kicked away from the man as she fell onto her couch in front of him. She was shaking, but just as before she tucked her legs to her chest and carefully wrapped her arms around her knees.

She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. She was going to give him until he was conscious, and by that point, she would decide on two choices.

She'd let him go free, as absurd as that sounded, or she'd fight him, fair and square just as she swore she would.

Both options didn't settle quite right with her, and although her hand itched to dial-up either Jet or Droy, who would be there in mere seconds, she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was her fight, and somewhere in the universe, the Gods had sent this man to her apartment of all places to have this feud settled. As much as Levy was determined to stop him, she also couldn't shake the image of him begging her, the way his eyes trembled as he spoke of the woman that must be stopped.

She needed to know more, but this would be a conversation for the morning. For now, she had to find a way to restrain him.

**ooo**

The morning was nothing like the evening prior. Sunshine replaced dark, threatening clouds and birds chirped to a harmony that bounced from one window to the other. Sunlight illuminated the small apartment, and Levy sensed a burning sensation between her eyes, almost as if she were being watched. She felt uneasy, her neck was considerably stiff, and just as she got to her senses, scarlet eyes glared intensely into her face.

Levy screamed when the man was only inches away from her.

"Wh-What're you, what—," Levy panicked and looked around as she tried to figure out what had happened. She was sprawled out on her sectional in front of the T.V. The sun was rising outside the balcony doors. The apartment was calm and quiet, and the only thing unusual was that a large man was sitting in front of her and watching her every breath.

"Hmph. Yer a fool." The man scolded her with a disgusted tone towards the woman's carelessness. An undeniably suspicious person falls half-dead onto her fire escape and she managed to fall asleep with them unattended on her living room floor.

"Y-you're supposed to be— you're injured. Why aren't you—," she was falling all over her words, and this wasn't like her.

His eyes narrowed down to glare and he didn't beat around the bush. He interrupted Levy's stammering, and she immediately went silent when the man's deep, authoritative voice spoke over her. "What did I tell ya last night? What do ya know?"

"You didn't tell me anything," Levy informed him but was taken by surprise when the man ripped his tattered shirt off in front of her. "Oh my gosh! What do you think you're doing?!" She blushed vividly, but as much as she tried to turn away, the Kuro being shirtless in front of her was like a horrible accident... she just couldn't look away.

What surprised her the most was his skin; she remembered vividly how his entire body was covered in thick scales that glistened when they caught the light. Now, every inch of him was smooth and tan, and she cursed herself when her curious stare hesitated at his sculpted abs and solid chest. The man was completely ripped with muscles, far different than what she was used to since the only men she hung around were Jet and Droy.

Levy gulped at his body, and to make matters worse it didn't help that the face she'd only seen once just so happened to be so indescribably handsome. Now that she had a better chance to observe him, she couldn't stop staring. The mask he wore hid his beauty so efficiently.

"The Hell are ya lookin' at?" He barked at her, and when she came back to reality she noticed that he'd just finished reapplying the bandages that wrapped around his abdomen. Before Levy could defend herself, he closed the gap between them and she panicked when he became dangerously close to her.

"I wasn't staring, it's not like that, it could never be like that, trust me! I just— d-do I know you?" She was a tongue-tied mess now that his face was inches away from her. She couldn't tell what was more nerve-racking, the fact that she had an advantage and knew what he looked like as a civilian or the fact that he was in her house of all places!

Deadly silence steamed from the man.

"Is there a reason you decided to choose my balcony as a resting place or..." Levy could feel her throat closing up. His eyes were so intense, and she couldn't remember the last time he blinked. He truly had the focus of a feral predator.

"Did I... pass out?" Levy tried a different approach. She was genuinely curious as the last thing she remembered was searching for a rope to tie the man up with in case he tried anything.

"Something like that," he answered vaguely, which made her extremely nervous. Had he knocked her upside the head when she wasn't paying attention? She couldn't pick up on any pain, and she assumed that she had fallen asleep peacefully. Levy could feel her palms starting to sweat. Kuro was looking even more familiar to her now; even without his disguise he still had that threatening glare to his cold, red eyes.

"What did you to do me?" She asked angrily, and a blush ran up her face when the man's eyes looked her up and down with zero emotion.

"Don't flatter yerself," he answered with a scoff.

What! Levy was outraged. The nerve of this man! She was beyond relieved that she was untouched, but did he had to insult her like that? And for the love of God, could he at least put a shirt on?!

"It must have been some kind of residual power from the fight last night. The spell puts the victim into a momentary sleep, but since yer so weak, it knocked you out the entirety of the night." He looked down on her then, and the one thing Levy hated was feeling inferior.

While Levy was seething, Gajeel was irritable because he couldn't pick up her scent. After what happened with the Scarlet witch his senses were inhuman and considerably heightened. He could pick up a scent from over a mile, he could recognize anyone, but now with the blue-haired woman, he couldn't recall her from his memories. There was something so familiar to the woman's scent, something soft and feminine, wooden with the smell of old ink and tattered pages, and yet something was missing, something lacking from her aroma.

Levy's face was on fire with how close he was to her neck, and Gajeel's surprise, she planted her palms on his shoulders and pushed him completely off of her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, which was quite feisty for someone who was barely brushing five feet in height.

He completely ignored her and made his way to the balcony.

"You've crashed into my home and bled out on my floor, I have the right to know who you are," Levy kept her authoritative tone strong despite the tremble that crept up her throat. She desperately wanted to know the identity of the man who taunted her for so many years, but from the smug look in his eyes and his static smirk, she knew this would be easier said than done.

"What did you see last night?" He asked her with little emotion to his voice. Levy had then searched his face for some kind of sign, only to learn quickly that he was a hard man to read. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"You're going to kill me for seeing too much, aren't you?" Levy asked him with a rather collected demeanor. She was so calm after stating such a ridiculous claim that Gajeel allowed himself to smile.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea," he agreed with a simmering stare but shook his head as he denied her assumption. "But it would be a waste of time to kill you. No one would believe what ya saw, and without any proof, the media ain't gonna give ya story much thought." He observed her up and down and his rude stare lingered around her rounded hips which made her feel vulnerable. When the corner of his lip tugged upward Levy felt heat simmering in her chest. They hadn't been talking even ten minutes and already he was pissing her off.

"Who were you fighting? Who were you trying to stop?" Levy asked him, and when he began to walk away from her she shot to her feet and followed after him. "Answer me!"

"So I did tell ya too much..." Gajeel's glare burned into the hardwood floors and he hesitated by the balcony doors. "If I were ya I'd start heading South and away from here as fast as possible. Unless ya don't mind being six feet under."

Levy's voice caught in her throat. Surely she shouldn't have been surprised that the Kurogane had some baggage with him, but she didn't think that her life would be threatened this suddenly.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She exclaimed, in which the crude man simply waved her off.

"Suit yerself, it ain't my problem." He answered shortly, just before leaping from her balcony. Levy gasped and tore towards the double doors; her hands slammed against the iron railing and her head whipped left and right as she was left with a bare, empty alleyway. Levy gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on the rail; how could she let that monster escape so seemingly, and why was she such a tongue-tied mess in front of him?

Levy's heart was beating a mile a minute. She backed away as the apartment felt huge now without his large stance. She still couldn't believe what had happened, she couldn't get over the fact that she'd fallen victim to him once more. She'd blacked out after he begged her not to make the call, and she couldn't remember what happened after that. The floors were polished clean without a trace of blood to be seen, the rainwater had been mopped up, and now she was left without a trace of evidence that the monster was ever there.

Her mind was turning a mile a minute. Perhaps she should tell Jet and Droy about this, but what good would it do? It would only put them in danger, and if not that, then the police would have them arrested for breaking the law. As much as Droy itched to shoot his vines and as desperate as Jet was for a need for speed, Levy knew it would only make things messy if she got the two of them involved. If what the Kuro was going through was enough to make him injured and a bloodied mess on her floor, then surely this thing would be hard to take on their own. It was safer to not get them involved.

Something in her gut told her she was going to see him very soon, and she swallowed the apprehension that she felt whenever the Kurogane was involved.

**ooo**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, reviews make me upload faster! Thank you for reading!


	2. 2

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! As promised, I tried my best to update a bit earlier. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 2 **

Once the Kurogane jumped from her balcony, Levy was overwhelmed for the remainder of the day. Her morning with the notorious villain made her considerably uneasy, and now she felt as if her privacy was invaded and that she wasn't safe anymore. What made her mind spin most was associating a face with the darkened iron silhouette that had attempted to kill her so many times. After so many battles, she forgot that he was a human underneath his mask and not an actual monster.

Levy made a grim face as she recalled her previous encounters with The Kurogane. She always beat herself up when she remembered how he was always outnumbered by Shadow Gear; even with three superheroes fighting him, he was never defeated.

Jet had speed, Droy had his slashing vines and Levy had everything in between; elements and commands of almost anything she desired that could trap or attack the villain. Despite all of these tactics, and the battles always being three against one— Shadow Gear had never successfully beaten him. In addition, she couldn't help but feel like the man was just playing games with them and that he never truly unleashed his full potential.

Every time, Levy and the boys failed again and again... what turned to be an excellent story for marketing and for the publishing companies, the fact that Shadow Gear never finished The Kurogane off before Article 17 was humiliating for her. She was sure that Shadow Gears consistent defeats only increased the Kurogane's reputation, and he was a profound villain that terrified Magnolia deeply.

There were plenty of times that Jet boasted around about how he scared The Kurogane off. Jet swore that The Kuro was running away because he was being defeated, but Levy only viewed it as their mission failing and shadow Gear being too inexperienced to stop him from escaping. In other words, the thought of the villain made her blood boil, especially when she remembered how the man never broke a sweat despite all their great efforts against him.

Levy sat on her couch bitterly, knees to her chest as she watched old news footage dating two years back on the mysterious villain, the Kurogane. His dark mask concealed half his face, but she recognized those piercing blood-red eyes.

_"A hitman that doesn't hide his business,"_ the newswoman said to the camera just as a picture of a horrific crime scene came to view on the lacrimal television. Levy's eyes narrowed and twitched as they didn't censor the media, in fact during those days violence was so usual on the screen that they seemed to never blur out the graphic images. Now with crime rocketing and out of control, to aid in not terrifying the viewers, the news stations were almost always required to pixelate the gore or at least give some fair warning beforehand.

Levy was aware that there was a reason behind the Kurogane's intentions; he was a murderer but only when prompted with money or some type of gain. He was an infamous assassin, and it was often joked around in Magnolian media that the Kuro was someone people would call if their spouse pissed them off, but it wasn't a joking matter to Levy, not after what she'd witness him do in the past.

"But he only killed people who were rotten," Cana argued as she chomped down on some Chinese take out. The scene shifted to a studio apartment in a nicer part of Magnolia. Levy couldn't stomach being in her own home, not after it felt violated after the man came crashing down on her fire escape.

"It doesn't matter if they were rotten, he's a murderer and that's that, I can't look around it." Levy retorted as she stabbed her lo mein subconsciously, and was unaware to the way she let her frustration out on her food. "Besides, he's not _that_ innocent. I'm sure he's hurt countless of good people..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Cana said a bit more enthusiastically. She was used to Levy's rants about the Kuro, there was a point in time where she always updated Cana about her latest superhero fiascos, but it had been a year since Levy last complained about it. Cana had almost forgotten the damn guy existed, and _good riddance_ was what she had always thought.

"But don't you think our society is better off without all the scumbags he's killed? I mean think about it," Cana started, chopsticks in the air and clicking away as she animatedly explained her point. "The first guy was this big wig that was scamming thousands of Magnolia civilians and draining money from their bank accounts. He had to go."

Levy glared at her food.

"Second guy was a drug lord and into some mafia business I'm sure, found all that illegal stuff, yadda yadda, and not to mention you could just tell he was an asshole." Cana tilted her to-go box to her mouth and left it at that.

Levy's glare alleviated and now she looked rather defeated. She knew Cana was right, but it still didn't make her feel better.

"The third guy... _meh_, I guess he just messed with the wrong person—,"

"Exactly, Cana! What if the people he was assassinating were innocent at the end of the day? It's not like they'd personally done anything to him anyway, he just flat out murdered them for money— it's like putting a price tag on humans. It's cold-blooded and wrong, and I can't support it."

Cana's chewing slowed down and she studied her fried rice before glancing over at Levy. "Why are you so worried about him all of a sudden? It's been how long since you and the guys last fought against him?"

Cana was not oblivious to the way Levy choked on her food. Levy was a clever and witty girl, but she was terrible at hiding things, especially with Cana.

"It's not like you're going to see him again. The guy wiped off the map a year ago, he probably got his money's worth and didn't want to deal with the chance of getting caught by the council. I mean, you think after the supers were banned he'd be more on the run, but now there's Makarov watching the city. Guess that's kept many of the villains locked down, but as for the crime rate..."

That was true. According to Article 17, only S-class supers like Titania and Volt Strike were allowed to continue protecting the cities. Those who regulated the S-Class were known as the ten super-saints and were notorious for being some of the most powerful humans in the land. The city of Magnolia was protected under Makarov, but even his use of his inhuman powers had their strict limitations. They were only prohibited to protect against inhuman villains, but as for the regular criminals corrupting the city, that would be left for the police.

Now without the fear of powerful supernatural beings stopping criminals, the crime rates were uncontrollable. The police didn't hold the same intimidation factors as superheroes like the faired-hair demon did.

"This city was meant to go to Hell for a while now," Cana sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Her face pointed towards the ceiling and her voluminous, brunette hair cascaded down the back of her chair in beautiful waves. "Y'know, baby blue, I've been thinking of ditching this town, anyway. Maybe go somewhere with an ocean, away from all this superhero-mambo-jambo."

"If only," Levy muttered as she was losing her appetite.

"You've gotten yourself into some shit again, haven't you?" Cana asked Levy with a monotone voice as if she weren't very surprised to hear about this. She knew Levy was too quiet for her own liking. She also knew that there would come a day where the young girl would finally have enough at that degrading office job of her's and return to the superhero lifestyle-- legal or not.

"No, no, I was just reminiscing, that's all." Levy chirped as she gave Cana a rather persuading smile. Levy visibly relaxed when Cana looked away without a second thought, and now she was slurping away on Lo mein, hoping it would feed the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"What are 'dumb and dumber' up to, then? You know, since you supposedly haven't stirred any trouble up." Cana shot her a glance that told Levy she wasn't fully convinced.

Levy gulped. "Jet is a track coach at Magnolia high, and Droy bartends at that one gentleman's club, Mermaid Heel."

Cana's smirk informed Levy that the two boys weren't fooling anybody. "Huh, how convenient. They managed to land jobs in the shadiest and most crime ridden areas of town. Downtown and the sketchiest strip club one could ever imagine."

Levy gave her an apologetic smile. "It's not like they're begging to have a reason to use their powers or anything, money became tight when Article 17 took our jobs."

"Perhaps it's coincidental. I wouldn't want to work those parts of town myself, so it would make sense why there's plenty of job openings. And to think girls would even work at Mermaid Heel is ridiculous— actually, there's a rumor that the house mom is a retired super herself. It would make sense why the place hasn't had too many problems."

"Do you think in one of those scenarios she'd be let off by the law?" Levy asked as she was genuinely curious.

"You'd think if she used her powers to save the life of her girls or herself then it would be labeled as some kind of self-defense, but with how corrupt this city's system is it's hard to picture her getting away with it." Cana thought for a moment. "Besides, like the city of Magnolia respects sex workers."

Levy sighed, "yeah, I guess you're right..."

"But it's just a rumor. Honestly, the Kuro really shoulda been sent to kill that damn Governor, Acnologia. He's the whole reason for Article 17, anyway--,"

"Let's not talk about the Kuro anymore," Levy mumbled, putting her take out away and tossing it in the trash.

"Oh, lighten up. That rustbucket is old news now. Probably ended up getting a regular job like the rest of you guys. The man has to eat some way or another."

Levy hesitated by the sink as her hands remained in the air, reaching for the faucet. Cana talked so calmly about him, emphasizing that he was a normal human being like the rest of them.

"Cana, do you think he could be a regular person?" Levy asked, knowing it was a silly question. "Like he buys groceries, has a cat, owns some kind of leisure subscription for online movies or something?" When Cana looked at her blankly, Levy clarified her question. "I've never been able to humanize him. I've always pictured him as this tragic creature that dwells in the sewers like some monster. Do you think he could be decent enough to even own a normal job?"

Cana shrugged. "I wouldn't go as far as calling him a normal person, he's barely human. To give him the benefit of the doubt, he _might_ have some kind of empathy, for example, if he really wanted to kill you guys back then he could of. He was outnumbered every time and still managed to leave you guys injured, but he never killed you." Cana narrowed her eyes at Levy's expression. "I'm not defending him. He's a monster and I'll never forgive him for what he did to you, but given he spared your life so many times, I'll call him decent."

"Like I need his sympathy," Levy muttered as she turned her attention to the bookcase by Cana's kitchen. She needed to get her mind off of him, fast.

"I can promise you he lives in the sewers and has a pet rat," Cana smiled to brighten the mood. The memories of The Kurogane hurting Levy always deeply upset her.

"I know, I know, but that's old news now, right?" Levy soothed the tense conversation and proceeded with washing her hands and clearing the table. "I shouldn't have brought him up, he's over with."

Cana only crossed her arms and slumped in her chair, now bitter over the villain.

"Hey, speaking of old memories," Levy started, and she turned around with a pearly grin as she held up a stack of game cards she found in the bookshelf. Cana's eyes lit up and she smiled at the bluenette.

Cana gave her a devious smirk before placing her elbows on the table. "I mean, if you want to lose that badly, I'm sure we can give it a go."

**ooo**

It was late in the morning hours when Levy found herself restless in Cana's bed. Her best friend's snoring was peaceful, kind of like the soft humming of bumblebees during the early spring days. Moonlight poured over the bedsheets, and Levy was alone in the silence, watching the moon slowly gravitate towards the other side of the windowpane.

What the man had said to her that morning disturbed her deep down. If she really were in danger, she wasn't sure if she had what it took to protect herself. She hadn't properly trained in a little under two years, and to make matters worse, she wasn't even that strong during the time that superheroes became illegal. She was only eighteen when the law was passed, and she hadn't been fighting alongside Shadow Gear for very long. Her career had just started and it was so quickly taken away from her.

It was nearing the A.M hours when Levy decided to leave Cana behind. If she was in danger it didn't make any sense for her to seek refuge in her friend's home. She was only putting Cana's life at risk, and that wasn't fair to the woman who never even dabbled in the life of supers— she had no business in it and she stated that many times. Levy gave one final look behind her shoulder before securing the hood over her vibrant blue waves.

She tucked her face away and headed for the weary streets of Magnolia. There' wasn't anything good promised from walking alone at night, but it was a habit of Levy's that she kept long after the ban. This was her last bit of fresh air, something that made her feel as though her life had remained the same and that she wasn't currently in the jumbled mess of a career she detested. Her footsteps were slow and steady as the clicked and clacked against the cobblestones, and she kept her arms crossed against her chest as she tried to conserve her body heat.

Surely the Gods had to have been messing with her. Out of the millions of homes in Magnolia, the tons of apartments and the hundreds of thousands of fire escapes, he just had to land on hers. It wasn't fair the way life always worked for her as if nothing was in her favor. Her footsteps were hurried now that she was practically stomping home. She hated how tongue tied she was around him, and she hated how he disregarded any of her questions and so rudely left her hanging, but had she expected anything else? It's not like a rotten villain like him would have a peachy personality behind his mask.

The roads were eerily quiet around this time of night. The lamps lead her down an illuminated path; Levy sighed as she kept pushing forward, ignoring the dull pinch in her gut that was trying to warn her that something was wrong.

It was only about another ten minutes or so and she walked at night plenty of times. She wanted an excuse to rough house criminals and traumatize them enough so that they wouldn't go around at night harassing citizens, but this time the scenario felt off. Levy couldn't disregard the way electricity was running up and down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing and her vision was narrowing into a tunnel, a clear sign of her utmost apprehension.

_She was being watched_. 

Levy's eyes narrowed when she stopped in her tracks and turned around. Behind her was a darkened strip of road leading into the dim lighting of a nearby neighborhood. The alleyways she had snuck through and avoided were dark and unwelcoming, and in her scenery she couldn't make out any particular shapes. Nothing seemed threatening, but in her years of experience, she knew not to be so trusting with her environment.

She kept two fingers pressed together and ready to scribble any form of attack she needed. Levy continued walking when nothing progressed, but she kept her ears sensitive to her surroundings.

It wasn't long before a figure showed up beside her, and Levy's features darkened as she turned to them slowly.

"Are you the one that's been following me?" Levy asked the cloaked figure that gave little of his or her appearance away. Their silence was a bit more worrying than insulting. Although Levy's voice came out strong, the rational side of her was uncomfortable with the fact that this wasn't some average criminal. She could sense a power emitting from the cloaked figure, and she surprisingly even felt a small shiver go down her spine.

She was rusty and she knew it. It's been near a year since she actually used her powers; fighting off robbers and other scums that lurked the alleyways at night were easily taken care of with basic hand on hand fighting, but something told Levy that this wasn't going to be the same scenario.

"What do you want?" Levy demanded an answer but again was left with nothing. All she saw in the black shadow was a creepy, stretched smile.

Levy's stance weakened and she began backing up. The alleyway behind her was threateningly dark, but if she were to use her powers at least the compact passageway would conceal her illegal activity. The shadows swallowed her shoulders and back first, until she took her final steps behind her and the light left her completely. Levy kept her eyes on the enemy, and almost as if there were some unspoken agreement the cloaked figure walked towards her.

It was only then that they proceeded to accelerate their speed, especially once the darkness disguised them. Levy hadn't expected the enemy to charge at her like that, and even dodging the opponent made her stumble forward and roll out of danger's way. "What do you want from me?!" Levy yelled out but the enemy was persistent and decided to not answer any questions.

Levy was weary on what to do next. Was this opponent really worth giving away her identity? She didn't have her mask, she wasn't in her proper superhero outfit and even then it was illegal to perform any type of inhuman or super activity. If perhaps she could escape somehow...

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice purred, and now Levy was aware that she was dealing with a woman. However, what surprised Levy was the high pitch of her opponent's voice, as if beneath the cloak there was a child underneath. Why would a child be trying to attack her like this, and what child would possess this kind of speed?

Levy tore down the alleyway as fast as she could, evading all possible attacks coming from behind her. If she could run from the enemy fast enough, she was sure she'd be able to use her script powers to hide her location. It seemed to be a solid plan, but when the cloaked figure sprouted in front of her from thin air, Levy was taken aback.

"Found you!" The girl chirped, as her leg swung backward breezily, only to slam into Levy's abdomen with impressive and unexpected strength.

_"Gahh!"_ Levy cried out as she was kicked backwards, only stopping when the unforgiving brick wall slammed against her. Levy coughed as the wind was knocked out of her lungs, and she propped herself on a knee as she was completely out of breath.

Perhaps she was a bit more rusty than she thought. Even then, this whole confrontation would be shortened if she would only use her powers to protect herself. That would be too easy. Levy was fully aware that if she used her powers that she would have to kill the enemy to protect her identity, but that just wasn't in her blood. Levy used her powers to protect the people of Magnolia, not so she could go on a killing spree against the wicked.

Other supers were fine with the sound of that, but it wasn't in Levy's nature. Unfortunately, beggars couldn't be choosers, and from the way Levy's torso was going numb from the merciless kick, she wasn't sure if she had any other options. She could only take so many of those ungodly hits before she'd lose all of her strength.

"Seems like you're a little out of breath," the girl teased as she closed the distance between the two of them. "The government bans supers and all of them decide to let themselves go. Better for us, I guess." From beneath honey colored straight bangs and the hood of the cloak, Levy could make out a devious smile.

Levy gritted her teeth at the girl's taunting. Levy burned with disappointment in herself; she hadn't been training against real criminals for a little over a year now and it was showing in her performance.

"Why do you look so surprised? You've seen the media haven't you?" The girl asked Levy, who was trying her best to pull herself up. "Superheroes aren't needed anymore. It's better that we dispose of them now that they're useless to the city."

Levy gasped then. She'd heard about countless murders across Fiore, specifically in Magnolia, where former supers were being targeted. It must have been from some large mafia boss, she assumed. Still, those were the kind of twisted stories plastered on the news stations, the ones she'd hear about at work, but she never pictured that she'd be one of those murdered superheroes. Those tragic things happened to other people, not to her...

"You're too quiet," the girl said the click of her teeth. "_Tch_. Killing you won't be as fun as I anticipated. Jeez, no one warned me that you were going to be this weak--," The woman's taunting ceased when Levy moved quicker than she had expected. A guttural noise erupted from her when Levy landed a solid kick into the woman's stomach, sending her back a few feet and coughing up.

"You've underestimated me!" Levy screamed out as she continued throwing attacks, using every technique that she had subconsciously swept under the rug for the past two years. When the woman didn't speak, Levy held two fingers in the air, writing towards the sky her attack.

_"Solid Script: Stone!"_

The woman screamed out when Levy's attack flew at her and being unaware of Levy's strength left her as an open target. Although the damage wasn't much, the bottom portion of the woman's cloak was torn to reveal a mostly white attire with matching white thigh-high boots. Levy knew that she needed to give more damage to defeat this opponent, but she had to start somewhere.

"How do you know about me?" Levy asked, regarding the comment the woman made about murdering former heroes.

The woman let out a creepy giggle that she seemed to be unable to control. It's as if Levy's attack was humorous to her. She continued her maniacal chuckle and this uncomfortable response only made Levy more alert and ready for an attack.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" The girl asked her with a sweet smile. "Perhaps I did underestimate you, but my expectations are still low. Just because you've landed a hit on me doesn't change the fact that you're a weakling. Honestly, I'm more disappointed in myself than impressed with your cheap attack!"

Levy braced herself as the woman kept her attacks coming rapid fire. Levy cried out repeatedly as she took most of the jabs. She kept her arms up defending herself, and no matter what she did her hand on hand combat wasn't the same as it used to be. Perhaps she had underestimated her opponent as well, for now her last option was to jump out of the way.

"You're fun to play with but I think I'm ready to kill you now!" The girl cheered in a sing-song tune, and Levy was shocked to find that her most heaviest of attacks was aimed right towards her. This battle was spiraling downward quickly, and a sinking sensation fell in the pit of her stomach when she knew she was done for.

Levy was taken aback when the woman didn't attempt to speed after her again; the woman's palms faced her and instead, Levy found a thick substance shooting towards her, and unaware of how to move out in time her eyes screwed shut and she braced herself.

_Jet, Droy, anyone._.. Levy cried out silently as she cradled in, but her thoughts were interrupted when something forcefully hit her from the side.

Levy screamed out from the force, a bit confused as to why she was attacked from the side when she had expected to be damaged from in front of her. The person who pushed her to safety wrapped their arms around her as they rolled over multiple times. By the time Levy opened her eyes, it wasn't Jet or Droy like she hoped it would be.

Levy's mouth dropped open as she was meaning to say something, but with The Kurogane so close to her face she couldn't remember how to formulate words. He was on top of her once they rolled to a stop. The man's scarlet eyes were indifferent to their intimate position, and Levy tensed at the way his chest turned into iron against her. She watched in awe how the skin on his face transitioned into metal and he pushed off of her roughly.

"Good thing I remembered not to turn into iron when I rammed you down, a shrimp like you would have died from the impact." He managed to smirk, even in a drastic situation like this.

Levy didn't register how insulting his words were, she was too busy staring at the enemy that now stood a short distance away from them. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, but silently the man reassured her. Levy couldn't explain it, but something about the look he gave her was so collected that she felt maybe he had the situation under control.

"It's hard keeping track of someone as small as you in a city like this, so don't leave my side." The Kurogane ordered her without staring at her. Levy stared at the middle of his back, absolutely speechless as she tried to figure out if this were all just some weird, twisted nightmare.

"Oh, if it isn't the Kurogane, the poor cursed pig." The girl scoffed at the man's entrance and smiled coyly at him. "What's your reason for protecting this girl? Don't tell me she's more dear to you than you've lead us to believe."

The Kurogane didn't have an ounce of emotion in his voice. "I don't even know her name, much less care about her," he responded honestly, and Levy's eyebrows furrowed as she glared up at him.

The girl was satisfied with his answer. "Then move aside, this will only be quick!"

"Yer problem is with me, the woman ain't got shit to do with this!" The Kurogane roared, and he charged at the girl with incredible speed, which Levy hadn't seen in a long time. Levy backed away to the wall and distanced herself from the fight, but as she escaped she couldn't help but keep her eyes glued on the metallic monster.

He looked different from their previous fights. Sure, him missing his usual dark attire and mask made him appear more different, but there was something about his transformation that made Levy feel as if he were a different person. He had metallic skin before, but now he appeared more beastly, and it wasn't something she could recognize. Was there more to his super abilities or had he never used this tactic on Shadow Gear?

"Finally I've found myself challenge!" The girl jabbed an insult towards Levy, but Levy was more than happy to hand over the fight to the Kuro. He seemed to be familiar with the opponent as he was keeping up with her easily. As Levy watched the fight in horror she couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to her. As odd as it seemed, Levy hadn't came faced to face with a villain in a long time. She thought they'd have been uncontrollable after the ban, but it felt like every being with super abilities had wiped off the map. The S-Class heroes were doing their job, for the most part.

Why were the villains popping up all of a sudden, or had she been so consumed with her new way of life that she hadn't been fully aware of their presence?

Levy was so consumed by her thoughts. When she returned to the situation, she had no idea where she was meant to help in the fight. The opponent was outnumbered, but something told Levy to stay the Hell away from the Kuro's club and the way his arm morphed into something that resembled a chainsaw. She didn't want to accidentally get in the way and end up injured.

Besides, there's no way she could use her powers in a time like this. There weren't any other solid-script supers in Magnolia, she was unique to her power and was what made her stand out amongst the abundance of heroes. Of course the Kuro would recognize her then, alongside her strongest techniques and physical features she'd be found out immediately.

"Watch out!" The man roared at her, and it was then that Levy realized she was being aimed at. In the last second attack the Kurogane only had a few seconds to raise protective Iron bars from the ground, but it wasn't nearly enough time to fully protect Levy from the villain.

_"Ahh!"_ Levy shrieked as the mucous-like substance splattered against her, most of it on her arm that shielded her face. Levy tried desperately to rub it off of her, terrified at how it stuck to her and wrapped around her arm, like some kind of glue.

"What is this stuff?!" Levy screamed as she tried her best to rid herself of the unusual attack.

"It's like an acid," The Kuro informed her with grim stare. He backed away significantly to put a safer distance between him and the enemy. "It'll burn yer skin off if yer not careful."

"Yeah, wish you woulda told me that earlier..!" Levy's eyes winced as she was already feeling the incredible burning sensation on her arms and parts of her thighs. Her clothing protected her some but it was already melting off. Her forearm, on the other hand, was another unsightly story.

The woman's giggle could be heard as she leapt onto the nearest dumpster and shot towards the sky where she disappeared over the nearing building.

"Damn coward!" The man roared as he ran after her, and followed her same path with a feral, animalistic kind of movement to his frame. Levy watched as he used the same dumpster, which caved in from the weight of his transformation. He climbed the rigid bricks and leaped to the roof of the building and completely out of Levy's sight.

"It's possible to feel pain in dreams, right?" She asked herself, body trembling and her arm stretched away from her body as she tried her best to keep her wounded limb stiff. "You're dreaming, you have to be dreaming." The impressive sting coming from her burn told her otherwise. "The office has been extremely stressful lately. You're hallucinating," Levy whimpered as the pain intensified.

Levy felt her body cradling as she tensed every muscle to fight against the pain. Her hands were tightened into fists, and the acid did it's lethal work as she remained surrounded by the Kuro's taunting iron bars.

Someone... please... She teared up then, only for her prayer to be answered when the dark figure landed heavily in front of her. Levy was noticeably startled when he appeared in front of her, and she kicked herself backwards until the wall pressed behind her. He was menacing with the blood splatter across his face, and Levy wondered if he managed to finish the enemy off.

"Must have been yer first encounter with a villain," he said then, which made her eyebrows furrow in puzzlement. "Yer shaking with fear." His voice was low and rumbled out of him like threatening thunder. Ironically, Levy was trembling from being in her enemy's shadow while injured and with no capability of protecting herself from him.

So he definitely didn't see her solid script, she concluded. She was safe for now. Levy knew by this point what she had to do; if she could somehow convince him that she was a clueless and innocent civilian than perhaps he'd let her in on his secrets. Still, something told her that the villainous man was clever and he'd be able to see through her lies if she didn't cautiously plot them.

When the Kurogane's hand reached for injury, she defensively snapped out of his reach and stood up.

"I don't need your help," Levy stepped away from him to put a safe distance between their bodies, but the man persisted and even went the lengths of snatching her by the wrist and revealing her arm to both of them.

Levy's acting wasn't needed in this scenario. She hissed when her arm was moved so roughly, and she squeezed her eyes shut in response to the pain. Tears were welling up in her eyes from the affliction, and when she managed to look up she was amazed to find concern in the man's cold eyes, but she tightly squeezed her eyes shut when another wave of agony hit her.

"Y'got burned pretty bad." He informed her, and she couldn't get over how dark and cynical his voice was. This was perhaps the most calm she'd ever heard him, given the dialogue from their battles always resulted in screaming, cackling-villain-like-laughter and the occasional insults thrown from both parties. Now with their voices hushed and drowned out by the silence of the alleyways, Levy felt as if she were speaking to someone else.

Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the darkness; even in the poor lighting she could see the discoloration of her skin, and the horrid sensation from the injury helped prove her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. To think she could get burned this badly without the use of fire was something she truly hadn't expected, but of course, when dealing with inhuman villains anything was possible with their abilities.

"Come," he ordered her shortly.

Levy bristled up, "where are you taking me?" When he continued walking Levy stomped both feet on the ground to emphasize that she wasn't moving another inch forward. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!"

The man stopped in his tracks and shot a nasty look behind his shoulder. "Are ya always this damn difficult?"

Heat simmered in her as she had no tolerance for an attitude from a man like him. Perhaps if there was no history between the two of them then maybe she'd have more patience with his rude tongue.

"What, do ya want me to take ya to a damn hospital so they can know ya got attacked by a villain? If word gets out inhuman crimes are happening in the city then the whole place will be swarmed with those pigs on the lookout." He looked visibly disgusted at the mentioning of the cops, and Levy wanted to roll her eyes at how stereotypical his answer was for a villain.

"Why should I trust you?" Levy asked, which made the man silently stop once more. "We just met and already you're making my life a living Hell! You knew who that person was, didn't you? You know everything that's going on and you don't even stop for a second to explain to me any of it, so why should I trust you?!"

He turned around fully then, and now that he was so close to her and under the moonlight she could truly see how tall and broad he was. If she were ever this close to him in the past she'd have been ripped to shreds by now; something Shadow Gear learned quickly was that it was safe to keep ample distance between them and the Kuro when fighting him, which was easy given most of their attacks were far ranged.

Levy hated that she had to crane her neck some just to even look the man in the eyes, and it gave the constant impression that he was looking down at her with disgust, especially given that harsh scowl of his that she hadn't seen him without yet.

"Ya shouldn't trust me, Shorty," he retorted. "All I'm going to say to you is with a burn like that you're not going to last much longer before it hits the bone."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Levy asked and her body began unwillingly shaking when she registered what he was saying. Her eyes shot down to the burn mark on her forearm, and now she could notice how it seemed to be growing in size and at a considerably fast pace. The burn was beginning to be unbearable, she was gritting her teeth down so hard her jaw hurt and trembled.

"You didn't get burned with fire, you got burned by whatever components are in that freak's gunk. Take it from someone that's battled the broad before, ya don't want to take yer time healing it." He resumed his walking and now Levy was picking up her pace to keep up with him.

Levy clenched her teeth as she found her options truly were limited. The last thing she wanted to do was spend more time than she needed with him, but he was right about the hospital being a bad idea. There's not much they'd be able to do with her anyway, and she doubted her arm would be okay by the time she crossed the city.

"I ain't gonna force ya. Yer a stubborn and curious enough girl, I'm sure yer interested in seeing the side effects of yer skin melting off." He chuckled to himself, and Levy was so baffled that a human being could be this repulsive.

"Are you always this pleasant to be around?" Levy asked bitterly as she forced her legs to move and catch up with the villain leading her to her doom. His back was to her, but something told her that he was smiling.

**ooo**

Levy was appalled to find herself in an apartment near the heart of the city. If only she had known in the past how obvious his home was then it would have been so easy for her and Shadow Gear to get him taken care of by the council. Levy wanted to kick herself for not knowing, but there wasn't any way she'd ever had known if it weren't for the way their lives suddenly crossed paths. From the large windows in the living room, she could pinpoint plenty of references and landmarks that would help her remember his location in the future.

Levy's curiosity got the best of her once the man left her alone by the front door. He had disappeared down a short hall, and when a light flickered on and the sound of him rummaging through cabinets ensured her he was busy, Levy carefully stepped forward and familiarized herself with the floor plan. How could he have been living such a normal life during the day, only to be such a horrifying creature at night?

It was a normal home like anyone else's. A flat-screen lacrima t.v, a silent gray sectional and surprisingly everything was in its rightful place, not an inch of mess insight. Unlike Jet and Droy's homes which had signs of life in them, like pizza boxes left on the countertops, running shoes kicked off by the door, chairs missing from the dining table, a coat rack decorated with outerwear— none of that was found in the villain's home. There had been one mug left by the sink, Levy peered in to find plain black coffee. She wondered what had disrupted his morning for him to not have finished his drink.

Levy's heart leapt when he returned into full view; she clenched the rag over her burn protectively and tensed up at the pain that responded to her action. Levy's heart dropped to her stomach as he placed the medicine onto the kitchen countertop.

"What is that..?" She asked with a noticeable tremble in her voice. Levy was a strong girl, but she did horrible when it came to pain like this. She didn't exactly have the best pain tolerance, and nothing was worst in her opinion than a bad burn. Also, the potion the villain placed before her simply freaked her out; for all she knew, it could be another terrible acid that would only prolong her suffering, she was certain he was sadistic enough to do that!

She should have known by now that he wouldn't properly answer her. Instead she found him taking out a clean glass and a large bottle of scotch. He poured her a messy glass, dripping the poison over the counter and then shoving it towards her chest with no argument.

"Drink up, Shrimp." He huffed, and when Levy wrinkled her nose his lips curled into a smirk. "What? Can't handle a bit of liquor?"

"Don't call me that," Levy's eye twitched. Now feeling a bit challenged, she took the glass and took a large swig, only for her eyes to shoot open just before her face twisted in a soured look. She coughed a bit, inexperienced to the way the liquor made her chest feel as though it were on fire. "_Gah_— that was awful," she groaned.

The man turned away and situated himself with the medicine, knowing that in this position she wouldn't be able to see the smile on his face from her reaction.

"Now for the hard part," he half warned her when he reached for his concoction. Levy turned away from him on her barstool and hesitated handing over her wound. The Kuro narrowed his eyes at difficulty. "What's your deal, Shorty, are ya tryin' to let that acid do its job?"

"I'm not going any further with you until you tell me your name!" Levy argued, and she twisted her body away from him to show she wasn't going to budge, even if it meant losing her arm.

"At first I thought ya were just persistent, but now I can see yer nothing but a damn brat." He rolled his eyes, but it was evident that the young woman wasn't joking. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was. Even with her arm injured and a sweat breaking over her pale skin, she glared up at him with determination.

"If ya really wanna do this the hard way," he sighed and surprised her with a quickness she couldn't keep up with. Before Levy realized, her arm was stretched out in front of her and hovering over the sink. The cruel man felt nothing as he drenched her arm with the antidote, and a loud, agonizing cry erupted out of the woman as she tensed so terribly that her entire body was shaking.

The villain glanced at the liquor abandoned on the countertop. Levy took the hint and reached for it desperately. The glass of liquor trembled in her hand, and she drank it more willingly this time, desperate to alleviate the sting. The man retrieved a clean rag and applied pressure to the wound, and once he believed it was cleaned out he wrapped the rag around her forearm like a bandage.

"Gajeel," he answered her stoic and when she was least expecting it. She almost didn't hear him; the agony was so immense that all of her senses were blurring.

The last drop of liquor fell from the glass, and now she was staring into blank space, processing the real name behind the notorious Kurogane. He knew that it would distract her for a moment, enough for him to bandage her up and let go of her arm. When her curiosity urged her to peel at the rag he stopped her.

"It's not going to be a pretty sight," he warned her. "You should just leave it alone for now." His eyes narrowed as he watched the girl continuing another glass of hard liquor. Her face was flushed, her skin clammy and her hair dampened from sweat was now sticking to the high points of their face. He knew the pain she was feeling was incredible, and without knowing how to properly address it, he pushed the bottle closer to her.

What the Hell was he supposed to say? He didn't have much experience with being nice to people and he had even less experience with women. Usually in times like these he was indifferent to the other person's suffering; the most sympathetic thing he could do was end their misery by finishing them off, but even then he would feel nothing towards them.

Here, however, seeing the young girl wince and grow weaker made something in him shift. As in, he believed he actually felt bad for her, which was a weird feeling for him. To him, she was so innocent, she had no business dealing with this kind of injury, and frankly, she didn't deserve what happened to her. Something in his chest shifted, and he wasn't sure why it had happened or how it had happened. A long amount of time passed as the two of them remained silent. There wasn't any room for small talk, and if there was, nothing would have been worth talking about.

"The pain will be gone by the morning." He attempted to reassure her, assuming the woman had handled a horrible burn before.

"Why are you helping me?" The woman hiccuped, and her glass slammed on the countertop as she pushed it away from her. "Horrible drink, can't believe I actually... drank all of that," her skin was growing redder now in response to the alcohol, and she shot him a disgusted glance.

Gajeel's look hardened as he studied the now intoxicated girl. He assumed she would have probably been the giggly type of drunk if she weren't just attacked in an alleyway and horribly burned.

"You're a cold-hearted killer that only cares for money," Levy scowled just thinking about it. "Isn't that your thing? Isn't that what you're about? Like Volt Strike has the lightning and thunder, and The Kurogane murders people for his own entertainment, so why is he helping me?" The drunken woman was rambling now, and surprisingly enough, her unfiltered words stung him.

Gajeel released the breath he was holding in his chest and visibly sighed at her. He had forgotten that Juliet had called him by his alias and villainous name. Now all sorts of thoughts were probably going through the blunette's head about him. However, the drunken woman's assumptions were partially correct.

He didn't exactly escape the spotlight, in fact, there was a point in time where he enjoyed being on the headlines. He loved the way people feared him and how their eyes widened in terror whenever they were cornered by him.

He knew she had to have known all of his dirty work, his infamous crimes and the gruesome details that came with them, but for some reason, she wasn't scared. She didn't even seem that bothered that she was in the murderer's house. Surely the coffee machine and the flat screen T.V gave him a more human vibe as if he were just a normal person with a normal home, but there was still the fact that he was who he was.

Aside from the comforting aura of the home, she should still have been absolutely petrified that they were alone. He had his regular human flesh, simple dark clothing on, but that didn't change the blood forever stained on his hands. Why wasn't she fleeing, and why did she look at him with such a damn challenging stare?

"I aint worried about helpin' ya, Shorty." Gajeel turned away from her and headed towards his room. "Don't think so highly of yerself. The door is to yer left."

"Thank God, like I'd want to be stuck in this house with an _animal_ like you," Levy's drunken words slurred as she was slightly unaware of what she was saying. It made sense that the three glasses of scotch worked so quickly on her. She wasn't the heaviest or tallest thing, and the poison worked through her system quickly. Gajeel felt a vein pop in his forehead and anger rushed through him.

"That tongue of yer's ain't doin' ya any favors," his voice came out of him like a growl, and he was absolutely appalled when the drunk woman tumbled over and lost her footing. He didn't reach out to catch her, he didn't have to as she landed with a thunk against his chest. "For fucks sakes, woman," he growled irritably, and when her head nodded off and her eyes shut he reflexively held her in his arms.

She had completely passed out, both from the pain and the amount of scotch she consumed. Gajeel's eyes widened as her heavy head was cemented against his chest, and her shoulders lifted and fell gently as she softly breathed in and out. He watched her then, memorized as this is the closest a human's being ever been to him-- without him hurting them.

This wasn't the time or place, but now that she was asleep, he could study her features. He wanted to know why she was so familiar, but nothing was ringing a bell. It wasn't his intention, but he ended up acknowledging the beauty that the woman possessed. Her cerulean hair framed her slim face; her plump lips were slightly parted, and he noticed earlier that she had wide beautiful doe-like eyes. He felt hypnotized for a moment, but when he got to his senses, he shook all of those thoughts away and felt suddenly angry.

_What the Hell did he think he was doing? _

Gajeel dropped the girl onto the couch where she sprawled out comfortably. He couldn't get past how foreign she looked in his home; he wasn't exactly the type to have company over regularly, and now his home felt vulnerable. She couldn't be too much trouble, could she?

He sighed once he processed the situation. This woman wasn't going anywhere, and he watched as she curled up on her side and slept. Her eyelashes brushed against her rosy cheeks, and now that she wasn't glaring at him he could see that she had a soft, youthful face. She was so pure in comparison to a rough man like him, and worry settled in his chest when he realized the hardships this woman was going to have to deal with because of him.

"I shouldn't of gotten ya into this," he said to the woman, knowing she couldn't hear him. That was the best he could do at apologizing.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The reviews really encouraged me this week, so I'd absolutely love to hear what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading, and as always, until next time!


	3. The Scriptress

**Chapter 3 **

**Two Years before**

This was Levy's favorite time of the year. The warm Spring air had slowly transitioned into a calming breeze that felt wonderful as it swept in wispy winds against her cornflower hair. The night was lively in a bustling city like Magnolia, and Levy and the boys were on top of the world as they perched on a tower right in center park, overwatching the chaotic nightlife that kept the city adventurous at after hours.

In the dark, endless sky, the crescent moon smiled at Levy as it illuminated her features; her eyes twinkled like stars when in the moonlight, and the vibrancy of her suit glowed a soft orange, like the flickering light of a candle's flame. The weather was perfect as winter had finally transitioned into the warmer months, and this temperature was ideal for late-night crime-busting activities. It was cold enough to not break a sweat but warm enough to not be burdened by the frigid winds.

Something about nights like these made Levy feel alive, and with the boys healthy, rambunctious and full of energy as always, she couldn't help but feel at peace.

Levy stretched her tiresome legs out against the ledge of one of Magnolia's most iconic buildings. This spot by the central park was a favorite amongst tourists, which made it a great spot for criminal supervision. Shadow Gear had found themselves meeting up at one of the city's attractions, an old cathedral-like building, for months until it officially became their lounging space. None of them ever agreed to it, but somehow, unmentioned, the three of them always found themselves together, perched at the ledge and admiring the view by midnight.

The still Spring night was enjoyed in comfortable silence, with Levy's face towards the night sky and a newspaper brushing her nose. A small light source came from her powers, and the script illuminating in front of her was a soft, yellow tint that highlighted the high points of her face and made her honey eyes sparkle.

"These publishing companies are a load of crap," Levy grumbled with distaste and fought the urge to ball the newspaper up and launch it over the stone ledge.

"I don't see why you keep reading those lousy papers, 'specially when they piss you off every time," Jet said with a roll of his eyes, kicking his foot impatiently as he waited for some action. He looked over at Droy for his opinion, but the bastard was snoozing.

"Bodacious upcoming-super saves the day, her curves are just as captivating as her superpowers?" Levy read out the headline of the newspaper that had her mid-fight scene, with her fingers out in front of her and her solid script flying towards the camera, but what angered her more this time was that something was modified in the photo: her chest. As if things weren't insulting enough. She didn't dare share that detail with Jet, she knew he'd want to see for himself.

"They're supposed to be praising me for the fact we locked those sorry guys up, and yet they're busy sexualizing me like superhero work is some kind of kink. How creepy can they get?" Levy shuddered.

"No one told you to go running around in a skin-tight orange jumpsuit--," Jet stopped the moment he felt Levy's glare burning into him. He gulped at how pissed off he'd made her in just a matter of seconds. He caught the thick newspaper Levy threw at him, and when she turned her face away from him he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, sorry... I was just saying..." his eyes then found the modified headlines and he left the conversation.

When Droy picked up on Levy's tension-- something Jet was bad at --he decided to chime in. "Well, I think what you're wearing is practical!"

Levy sat up quickly. "Yes, Droy, thank you!"

"Geez, Droy, do you always have to be such a kiss-ass to her?" Jet asked with the roll of his eyes. He quickly skimmed through the articles, and although the rest of Shadow Gear fought alongside Levy, there seemed to only be excitement surrounding the young woman. That made something pinch in Jet's chest, but he wasn't surprised. Levy was more than just a superhero. She had skill, charisma, and if her solid script didn't kill you, her looks did. She was amazing, she was--

"You're just mad Levy likes me more," Droy answered immediately.

"What did you just say?" Jet asked with a challenge and was ticked off that Droy would dare interrupt one of his abundant thoughts about Levy. Jet threw aside the newspaper as he prepared himself for another fight against Droy.

Levy sighed as the typical Jet and Droy banter-- which happened at least twice a night --resumed. She turned to her stomach and kicked her legs up behind her, and silently she placed a silent-solid-script spell up, which helped in muting the boys and their ruckus. Jet had thrown the newspaper right beside her, and the colorless pages landed on an article with a large banner that successfully caught Levy's attention.

"Nighttime terror causes panic in Magnolia," Levy read to herself quietly as she was fixated on a dark silhouette spotted in the central part of town. The large man stood overwatch on one of the buildings, and his large, clenched fists remained at his sides in a threatening stance. "New villain is determined to make his name known-- The Kurogane spikes fear in citizens. The nightly streets of Magnolia have never felt more dangerous, despite the tons of supers that claim to 'protect' the city."

Levy felt a bit insulted then. She'd never heard of him, and she doubted that Magnolia could even have a threatening villain like him, not with how many supers there were. Her solid-script vanished in the air and her ears adjusted to the boys and their argument.

"Have you guys heard of this 'Kurogane' guy?" Levy asked the two boys who had now simmered down their disagreement about her and were now picking a fight over where to eat. The two of them spoke simultaneously.

"The Kuro-what?" Jet asked, but his voice was drowned out by Droy's confident explanation.

"I've heard of him. He's more of an assassin if anything, but what's weird is how open he is about it. Instead of getting the job done and keeping out of the spotlight, he makes sure everyone knows he was the one who did it." Droy's heart leaped when Levy's eyes sparkled-- she loved learning about this kind of stuff. "You'd think he'd want to stay under the radar, but he does the opposite, and his crimes are gruesome."

"Ah. Another one of those stories," Jet muttered, sounding notably unimpressed. "Just another fifteen seconds of fame until someone locks him up. I'ma place my money on Titania, she's been locking this city down lately, you'd think no one would have the balls to be in the spotlight with her watching the city."

"That's what I'm trying to say," Droy started irritably.

"Then how about you just say it!"

Levy continued reading quickly, her eyes soaking up all the information she can. "No way, it says that one of the victims he was sent to assassinate is a girl, and the press claims she's innocent!"

"What the Hell?" Jet asked then, now with more alertness to his voice.

Levy skimmed through the large paragraphs taking up the pages, and the more she read, the more her heart sunk to her stomach. The information she was gathering was horrific, and her hands trembled as processed that these crimes were local and in the city they were supposed to be protecting.

"It's saying most of his victims are innocent..." Levy turned her attention to the next headline. "A well-known assassin or a murderer justifying his kills? Claiming he's ridding Magnolia of its filth, he first murders anyone in his path, even children..." Levy's trembling hands shook the newspaper in front of them. She crumpled it with all her frustration and turned to the boys with teary eyes.

"We have to stop him!" She ordered, and never had the boys seen such a determined look in the woman's gentle eyes.

**ooo**

That scene at the bell tower had been near a month ago.

It wasn't until a dangerous evening on one of the colder nights of Magnolia that Levy found what she'd been looking for. It wasn't that she initially planned on finding the Kurogane that night; it was just by mere luck and coincidence. It was Porla's head that Shadow Gear was after, and it was a mission they definitely weren't prepared for.

Long story short, Porla ended up being taken care of by one of the stronger supers, Titania, and a henchman of Porla, the one that must have been executing all of his dirty work, had stepped forward after being commanded to finish off Shadow Gear.

With Porla's large frame disappearing in the midst of shadows, a dark figure appeared in his place. It was only then that his metallic skin and glowing red eyes had registered as a familiar face in the woman's memories. Levy was petrified when she realized she knew exactly who the villain was, and after countless nights researching everything she could on him, she was practically seething before he could even speak.

"What a pathetic, useless bunch," the monster sneered at the three of them, dressed up like the typical clowns he fought on a daily basis. "It's insulting to think I've been given weaklings to fight." His glowing red eyes had made the first appearance, and as his body grew closer and away from the shadows she found that the man came to be an impressive size. He radiated a devastating, inhuman strength that she could feel in her bones.

"The short one is goin' to die first," he decided with a grin.

When The Kurogane's arms transformed into weapons, Levy felt as though her legs couldn't move. She stood in-place frozen as her teammates rushed past her with everything they had in them. She had never locked up like that before, and as she stood there she reevaluated everything from that moment before.

Levy couldn't properly describe the sensation that rushed through her body that night. The first to many unsuccessful battles with the Kurogane was one she'd never forget, it cemented itself within her soul and permanently scarred her. It would stay with her until her grave.

Perhaps there was a justifiable reason Levy would never forget, for this was the first time the woman had ever experience real, guttural fear.

**ooo**

**Present Day **

Levy sprung up from her sleep so quickly that the room around her was spinning. It took her a moment to regain her senses and to find herself in a darkened room she wasn't used to. After getting past the dull headache wrapped around her head she could remember the detail of last night. She had followed the villain home and he addressed her wounds. Levy's heart was hammering against her chest; never in a million years had she planned to fall asleep at his place!

How was she still alive?

With how sadistic the man was she was surprised she didn't wake up in some kind of predicament; surely he was the type that let his victims wake up tied to some torturous contraption. Fortunately enough, Levy found herself on the gray couch in the living room, with a surprisingly soft blanket draped over her.

Levy quickly inspected the blanket; her fingers clawed into the plush fabric and she stared at it with so much puzzlement, as if the throw would answer all of her demanding questions. She didn't remember going to sleep... had she passed out again? She definitely didn't recall grabbing a blanket, and the only obvious explanation was Gajeel.

She just couldn't picture the man tucking her in. There had to be some kind of mix up in identities, or perhaps this... Gajeel-person he claimed to be had murdered the original Kurogane and took his honorable title and identity. That didn't make any sense, but the Kurogane having kindness didn't make sense, either.

Levy gulped as she glanced at her forearm. The once clean rag was soiled from her body fighting off the infection. Her curiosity got the best of her and she cleared her arm of the bandages; she braced herself for the horrific sight underneath the rag, only to be left with reddened but clear skin. Levy was completely taken aback by the recovery.

The night before a significant amount of her skin had melted off, and just like Gajeel had mentioned the acid would have reached the bone if she didn't act quickly enough. Whatever he poured over her wound wasn't typical medicine, it had to have been enhanced somehow by someone with healing-like powers, and how a man like that could even own such an amazing antidote made her ponder. Had he robbed someone for it? Were they still alive?!

Levy's trembling finger traced down her forearm and hesitantly over the reddened mark. She winced as it was still a terrible burn, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about a horrible scar or an expensive trip to the emergency room. She couldn't believe her skin had returned to its smooth texture, and although she's read of this power in books before, she's never seen it happen in person. It would make sense that such a potion existed, given supers that dealt with fire-based villains had to endure all types of horrid burns. Luckily for Shadow Gear, their biggest threat wielded Metal attacks.

Something horrible sparked her realization. Levy tore the blanket off of her to find her thighs bandaged as well. Her short skirt and sheer tights were no match for the acidic components, and now a dull sting replaced the melted skin that she had remembered. If it weren't for the antidote Levy wouldn't have recognized herself. Now the only thing that would remind her of the incident was her burnt clothes and bandaged legs. Levy's face flared as she realized he must have smoothed the medicine over her injuries when she was asleep, as the last thing she could remember was him drenching her arm over the sink and her finishing her third glass of scotch.

He had touched her in such an intimate area... her upper thighs were dangerously close to areas no one's seen before, and now she felt vulnerable and slightly mortified. Sure it was the right thing to do, and deep down she was grateful that he had helped her heal after she'd passed out drunk, but had he seen anything..? He was a criminal, surely his intentions were foul...

Levy's hands traced her thighs were she imagined his fingertips had lingered beneath the bandages. Her skin was burning to the touch, her body was growing restless from the pain, and just as she tried to get up she was startled by his presence.

"Yer not fully healed, stop touching it." A stern voice ordered her from beside her, and Levy jumped at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed into an angry glare and she shot Gajeel a nasty look, only for her to whip her head away in horror.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" Levy cried out without thinking. He was innocently sitting down on the chair next to the couch, but she hadn't expected him to be shirtless. Did this monster have no type of decency? Besides, as innocent as he seemed she knew he had to have been plotting something.

Gajeel was oblivious to how flustered she was. She didn't look over at him, but from the corner of her eye she saw him raise his hand. "Drink up."

"No, no, no, I'm not letting you fool me again. There's no way I'm drinking that disgusting liquor—," Levy argued but was surprised when she found a glass of water pushed into her chest. Something was fizzing at the bottom, and as much as Levy wanted to tell herself it was some kind of poison and that Gajeel was setting her up for death, even she knew it was a ridiculous idea.

She hesitated for a moment, but with the pain increasing, she took the aspirin and kept her head low.

"That's the best I can do for the pain." When Levy followed Gajeel's eyes, she learned he was referring to her injuries. "For now, we'll just fix the headache." He must have been talking about her persistent hangover, which throbbed with a terrible migraine. However, Levy wasn't here to talk about last nights mistakes; she had more important things to discuss.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She snapped, completely unnerved that the villain behind the mask could be such a decent, functioning human being outside of his professio. What she finding to hate the most was that ontop of it all his actions seemed genuine.

Gajeel crossed his arms and returned to his seat. Levy cursed herself for noticing the way his arms and chest flexed from the simple gesture, and she kept her eyes locked on his to prevent herself from observing his muscular body any further.

Gajeel smiled deviously, and that alone was enough to make her skin crawl. "Not many people remain alive after finding out my true identity. Don't ya think it would be detrimental for me if people knew the Kurogane's real name and address? If I hurt yer feelings, you'll probably go cryin' to the cops in no time."

Levy tried her best to steady the glass in her hand, it wouldn't help if he saw how visibly shaken she was from his words. Her entire body wanted to break out in a tremble; she knew that if he really wanted to kill her he'd do it with ease, and being a professional murderer meant he'd know the best places to hide her body. Cana and the boys would never have closure, she'd never see Lucy again, and all of this was so perfectly realistic and easily accomplishable if he chose to do so.

Why was he waiting? The longer she waited, the more her anxiety sky-rocketed. Did he want to terrify her more before he finished the job? What did he want from her?

"Wanted me to be awake for when you 'off' me, hmm?" Levy asked calmly, glaring at her drink. "Doesn't exactly explain the aspirin."

"I'm not here to kill ya, Shorty. If that was the plan, you'd be dead by now." The man stated flatly and it almost sounded like he was rolling his eyes. "Those days are damn well over with and ya know it. The media hadn't heard from me in over a year, rumors have it someone took me out or that I fled Fiore."

Levy wasn't convinced. "Why the change of heart?"

He almost laughed. "Ain't a damn change of heart, pipsqueak, there's just no money in it anymore. I found a better job, and without the damn heroes makin' shit harder there ain't no fun in it." He explained tiredly, and Levy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand when she realized he was most likely referring to Shadow Gear.

Despite the man's answer, Levy could tell he was lying to her. There was more to his answer than he was leading on, and the curious girl had to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

"That doesn't answer anything," Levy challenged.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed at her. "Ya knew exactly who I was the moment I entered yer home. Ya coulda called the cops on me when I was unconscious, but ya didn't. I ain't the trustin' kind but a part of me believes yer too scared to get involved. Too much of a coward to call the authorities on me."

Levy gritted her teeth at his taunting. If only the bastard knew it was for other reasons.

"Besides, yer great bait. For some reason, Irene's henchman is interested in gettin' rid of ya, which means I'll have better access to fighting them. If I killed ya who knows how long they'd disappear for."

Levy's heart leaped. The cloaked woman explained to Levy why she was targetted. It was another one of those stories, the articles her and Lucy would write about; former superheroes were being picked off, and only the S-Class were remaining. If Gajeel figured that out, she'd be done for; quickly she tried to put the spotlight back on him.

"I just find it coincidental that I'm only targeted after you've shown up and ruined my life!" Levy screamed, causing the man's studded eyebrows to furrow angrily.

"Are ya always this damn loud in the morning?" Gajeel asked her as he winced.

"Don't change the subject!" Levy yelled as she jumped to her feet, and she stomped right up to the arrogant man and got right in his face. She was on auto-pilot now, and her anger from over the years was finally bubbling to the surface as her pointer finger jabbed in the middle of his chest. "I don't know what your issue is or who you have problems with, but you're going to fix this now! I'm not going to have my life and my loved ones endangered just because you mistakenly made these freaks believe that you and I are associated somehow—,"

Levy gasped as her back hit the wall behind her. Gajeel's hand slammed firmly on the wall above her, and she felt the way the drywall shook from the fraction of his force. She felt a shiver go through her body, and her eyes locked in on the intense stare he was giving her.

How had he moved that quickly? Her reflexes didn't have time to even dodge him, and now she was completely at his mercy and unable to move. Even if she did kick at him something told her that was a horrible idea.

"The extent of my mercy only goes so far, Levy." Gajeel started, and her heart dropped to her stomach at the sound of her name in his mouth. It didn't sound right; never did she imagine his putrid tongue would ever speak her real name; it terrified her more than it insulted her, and now she was also in danger of her identity being leaked.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, and despite the shakiness of her voice she still sounded strong.

"Ain't got much of a memory when ya drink, huh?" He asked her, and she noticed his question had a soft touch of teasing. "Ya told me yer name before ya passed out. I ain't even asked for it."

Levy's entire body clenched up. How on Earthland could she have been so stupid?! She tried to recall any memories of the night before and none reached the surface of her mind. Now that she was alarmed, she knew she had to escape the man who was cornering her.

"Get out of my way!" She ordered, but her voice wasn't authoritative at all. There was panic that trembled in her words, and she immediately wanted to take her command back.

"I ain't gonna take orders from the likes of ya," the man smirked as he lowered his face dangerously low to her's. "If we're gonna work together than yer gonna learn real fast how to talk to me."

"Like I'd ever work with a villain like you!" Levy spat at the mere idea of it. "I'd rather get killed than have to deal with your arrogance! And to demand respect from me, who do you think you are?!"

"Ya sure have a mouth, don't ya," the man growled, and his eyes darkened as anger filled him. Levy noticed a vein popping on his face, and just as she believed she was done for, she was taken by surprise when the front door open.

"Gajeel, you really shouldn't be so hard to contact like this. It's becoming a burden that I have to come to your home just so I can—," the man who had entered abruptly stopped in his tracks. Levy looked up to find a large, dark-skinned man with broad shoulders, impressive height, and a prominent scar over his left eye.

Levy didn't recognize him. Worst-case scenarios filled her mind as she wondered if this man were an accomplice of the Kurogane. Did he share the same blood on his hands? She was positive that two whack-jobs was worse than one, and the last thing she needed was to get herself involved with another horrible criminal. The man, however, was completed taken back by the scene, and now that she realized their position she would have had the same concerned expression.

Their bodies were practically pressed against one another, their faces inches apart. Gajeel had been caught leaning over her, his lips a breath away from her ear as he growled his threats. It didn't help that the idiot was shirtless or that her dress was burnt from the acidic attack and barely brushing past where it needed to cover most. It wasn't exactly a moment the two of them were meant to be walked in on without context. Not that there was anything intimate or romantic about it; as of now, it was clear the two of them couldn't stand each other.

"Lily," Gajeel replied casually, without a single trace of blush on his face, unlike Levy who was burning bright red.

The man, Lily as he called him, looked a bit disturbed and glanced at Levy with many silent questions. Levy turned away as she had no idea where she stood in this conversation, and she dusted herself off once Gajeel moved away from her, as if some of the man's evil had brushed off on her. She convinced herself that her racing heartbeat was from adrenaline alone and nothing else. She regretted getting in his face, and she learned fast that the man did not appreciate being touched.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lily asked maturely, without any teasing manner in his voice.

"Feh. Ya might have just saved this woman's life," Gajeel turned to her with an irritated look.

Levy returned the challenging stare he sent her. Lily turned to Levy but didn't say anything, Levy refused to speak, so it was Gajeel who filled him in.

"It's the brat I was telling ya about. The one whose house I crashed in. Given I spent the night with her might have made them believe that she has meaning to me." He crossed his arms over his chest and the slightest hint of disgust on his face. "The master assumed they'll take her in as some kind of ransom if we're not careful."

Them? Levy asked herself.

Lily wasn't following along very well. He still seemed a bit shaken. "Are the two of you seeing each other?" He was trying to figure out why he'd walked in on such an intimate moment.

"As if I know her," he spat bitterly, and Levy couldn't understand why the man held such a sour personality. Why did everything seem so personal with him? They hardly knew each other and he was scowling and treating her like she ruined his life, when it was the other way around.

Lily sighed at what Levy concluded must have been typical Gajeel behavior. Being the gentleman of the scenario, Lily stepped forward with a welcoming hand between them. "I'm really sorry about all of this, it must be a lot to take in. Let's start on a better note. I'm Lily."

She cautiously accepted his hand. "Levy," she replied hesitantly. She was uncomfortable with the fact that she said her real name in front of Gajeel, again. Foolishly, she wanted to believe that if she never mentioned it again, Gajeel would eventually forget it.

"Levy," Lily smiled. "I'm sorry this is happening to you."

Levy felt better now. She didn't know Lily, but she had good judgment of character and felt that his kindness was sincere.

Lily sighed. "Oh, and just when Makarov thought he was getting a break..."

"Makarov?" Levy asked as she recognized the name. "You aren't referring to Makarov Dreyer, are you?"

"Only the legend himself," Lily answered, and he grinned when Levy was considerably enthusiastic all of a sudden.

"I can't believe it! How do the two of you know Makarov?" Levy asked quickly, not sure how someone like the Kurogane and the assigned protectant hero of Magnolia could be acquaintances. Deep down she hoped to God that there wasn't some sort of corrupt aspect to this whole ordeal, but she felt guilty even thinking that. Makarov had always been a humble, genuine old man; Gajeel and him couldn't have been more different. "Wouldn't he have turned you in by now?" Levy shot the confronting question towards Gajeel.

"Told ya I got a new job," Gajeel's tongue sent her the same heat.

"Why on Earthland would he agree to work with you?" Levy asked, not even meaning to be rude this time. It was a legit question.

Gajeel didn't respond to her like she had expected him to. His silence made her more worried than his anger that she was starting to become accustomed to.

"We meet with Makarov in an hour. It's an order." Gajeel left Lily and Levy behind as he disappeared in the hallway. Levy was left with even more questions now; she felt nervous at the idea of speaking to Makarov after so much time had passed. The last time she spoke to him was two years ago, and it was during their discussion over her advancing to an S-class super. That felt like a lifetime ago.

Besides, what could Makarov Dreyer want with her?

Levy's shoulders tensed at the thought. She'd met Makarov countless times when she was portraying her alternate identity under Shadow Gear. Around Magnolia's news stations, Heroes Weekly (a publishing company that had discontinued) and the citizens of the city, she was formally known as The Scriptress, but never had she met him as a regular citizen.

To say the least, Makarov Dreyer was very familiar with her as a superhero. In fact, Makarov Dreyer saw potential in The Scriptress that she didn't even see in herself; he had nominated her as an S-class super, giving her the opportunity to be ranked amongst highly respected names like Titania and The Demon. She felt guilty after that, given she turned his offer down last minute and disregarded all of his consideration.

Time flew by now that she was apprehensive. Levy was sweating as the three of them squeezed into the elevator. She took a deep breath and stopped herself from leaning her weight one foot to the other, or any other nervous tick she could think of. Gajeel picked up on her anxiety and sneered at her.

"Fer once yer quiet," huffed the man rudely.

If she weren't so shaken up, she would have had something witty to say to him.

He wasn't wrong. Levy hadn't said a word their entire car ride there, which felt like a million years despite her knowing the city like the back of her hand. Lily wasn't much for conversation, either, but he was helpful in breaking the ice some. All that Levy had learned from the large man was that he met Gajeel about a year ago. It wasn't long after their first encounter that he got dragged into this mess as well. He was now associated with Makarov as well, and even with all of this information Levy still didn't understand why she was still being targeted. The three of them had nothing in common.

Sure, a couple of superheroes go missing, but those were simply rumors. Of course they didn't catch enough media, considering after the ban _all_ of the supers went missing. That was the point. Levy didn't toot her horn ever, and she didn't think she was threatening enough of a superhero to be targeted in some kind of massacre. This had to be a connection with Gajeel.

"But what do they want from Gajeel?" Levy had asked the two men, hoping at least one of them would give an answer. Out of respect, Lily turned for permission from Gajeel to fill Levy in on the numerous gaps of the story, but after he stubbornly turned his nose away, it was clear Gajeel wasn't ready to talk about it. Since that incident, Levy had been silent.

The elevator doors opened and Levy was led to an unfamiliar office building. Never had Levy spoken to Makarov in his actual office, and she could see that his whereabouts weren't at all that hidden. There weren't many guards like she'd of expected, and there wasn't even a receptionist which was a tad bit odd. It's almost like the old man didn't worry about the dangers of people sneaking up on him, but if someone was as powerful enough to be listed as one of the ten super saints, perhaps they didn't need the security.

Lily's knuckles thundered against the heavy door and the three of them waited patiently. Levy's only ever spoken to the man on a talk show and a few times during the parade of Magnolia, where she was highlighted as one of the upcoming supers. After that, a handful of criminal reports-- mainly about the Kurogane --and a short email was as much interaction as the young girl had with him. Somehow this only made her more nervous. This all felt much more personal now.

"Ah, I thought the three of you would have never made it." The old man smiled warmly, and Levy was surprised to be greeted by a woman at the door despite hearing Makarov's familiar voice. "Thank you, Mira," Makarov acknowledged the busty woman who stepped out of the way for the three of them to walk in.

Levy went first and stood there hesitantly as Gajeel and Lily filled the two chairs in front of the grand desk.

"I'm assuming you boys would like the usual," The woman, Mira, chirped from next to Makarov. "And how about you, dear, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good for now," Levy answered a little too quickly.

"Not even water?" Mira asked with a worried look. Levy felt strange dominant energy from the feminine woman, as well as a feeling that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Levy stood there stunned, "Um, yeah. Water would be great."

Levy turned her attention back to the old man and the large desk that separated her from him; she bristled up when he stared deeply into her, she could feel his eyes burning into her with each feature he focused in on. Of course, he spent the most attention observing her eyes, given it was the one thing that truly gave one's identity behind the mask.

"And you must be Levy," Makarov started slowly. "Gajeel's told me about you."

Levy wasn't sure of what to say next. She felt as if she were slowly turning into stone, unable to move due to how petrified she was. If Makarov even mentioned her alias and who she truly was in front of Gajeel, then who knows what danger she'd be in. He wasn't too peachy around her to begin with, and if he knew that she was his most notorious enemy, then who knows what would happen to her. He knew where she lived, and now he was about to find out her full identity.

"And your last name?"

"McGarden," Levy answered, wishing she didn't.

"Hmm, I thought I knew you from somewhere," Makarov shook his head and smiled brightly like he solved the greatest mystery that ever existed. Levy could feel her heart dropping to her stomach and copious amounts of adrenaline rushed through her.

"You're from the McGarden's estate in Uphill Magnolia. The McGarden's only daughter." Makarov smiled at the recognization, but Levy was no full to his tricks. She knew he immediately recognized her the moment she came in; not only was he extremely powerful, but the old man had dangerous wisdom to him. He could spot a super out of costume the moment he interacted with them.

Levy was relieved that he brought up her family's fortune and not her alternate identity in front of the strangers of the room. She didn't think he would, but with Makarov basically being the law nowadays he could do whatever he felt like. Anything was possible, which made it difficult to predict the old man's next move.

"That's right, sir," Levy replied to his statement.

With that confirmation, Makarov's eyes darkened, but his smile remained strong. "Your father was a good man."

A notable sadness overcame Levy, but it was light, hardly there and vanished as quickly as it came. A soft smile replaced the grim frown that came with the mentioning of her family. "Yeah, he was."

Gajeel's eyes hovered over Levy a tad bit longer than usual, but he lost interest quickly. It was at this moment that Mira returned with the drinks to clear some of the tension settling in the air. The group was then moved to another section of the office space, one with more natural lighting and plenty of chairs for everyone to get comfortable. Despite the nicely decorated upper floor, Levy felt tense and out of place.

Makarov commenced the meeting.

"The person behind this is a villain formally known as the Queen of Dragons. Whenever she transitioned to the darkness she took up a new alias, The Scarlet Despair. She's wreaked havoc on this city for decades."

"The Scarlet Despair..." Levy tested the name as she tried to recognize it. "I've never heard of her."

"Because she'd disappeared," Makarov informed. "Now she's back with a vengeance that can't be explained, and everyone she encounters either ends up horribly disfigured or cursed."

"Cursed?" Levy asked. "I've never heard of superpowers that place hexes on people." Levy was concerned; what exactly had she gotten herself into?

"The witch has tampered with a darker form of power, one not of this world and definitely not holy." Makarov looked sickened just thinking about it. "Unfortunately Lily and Gajeel have experienced first hand the curses this woman places on humans. Until she is stopped we aren't sure of a way to reverse what she's done to them."

Levy immediately turned to the two men; her eyes bounced from left to right, trying desperately to see if she could pick up anything unusual about them. Apart from Gajeel's countless piercings and Lily's large scar, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about them. "But I don't see anything wrong--" Levy stopped her curious statement when she realized how rude it was; she was aware of how Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Levy attempted, but Gajeel wouldn't look at her.

"Don't worry; since it's laid on the table we might as well show you..." Lily reassured her. He took a step back and Levy's eyebrows scrunched as she watched him with a puzzled expression. He placed his palms upwards and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed the transformation to begin. Levy watched in awe as the man's deep skin transitioned into silky, midnight fur. His ears morphed into those of a panther's and his face followed as it extended into a short snout that sprouted white whiskers. His muscles also expanded dramatically, he was completely ripped and his loose clothes were now tight-fitting against his human-like panther form.

Levy bared her teeth down to prevent her jaw from dropping to the floor. Her eyes sparkled, and her curious nature was on fire as she desperately wanted the man to answer every question that danced on the tip of her tongue. Gajeel's reaction was the opposite of Levy's awe; he looked bitter and his eyes slanted into a cold glare. Gajeel couldn't understand how Lily could be so open and accepting to his demise. This wasn't some talent show, this was a cruel and unjust curse.

"Unbelievable," Levy faintly admitted; she was still registering the fact that a normal man morphed into a large humanoid cat before her eyes. She'd seen superpowers with animal-like qualities, but Lily was impressive.

"To be honest with you, I never had powers until the Scarlet Witch hexed me. I was never a hero or a villain, I was just a regular man. Now I have a considerable amount of strength and speed, but nothing like an actual panther. It's hard to maintain a human form for long, and with the bill passed for supers, it's illegal for me to be seen like this."

"But it's not your fault," Levy cried, irritated enough with Article 17 already. Lily sent her a sad smile that silenced her. Of course, he knew it wasn't his fault, and she felt that anything she said would be useless.

"Don't feel bad," Lily placed a paw up. "I'm starting to get things under control. It's much easier to morph back into a human now, at first it would take days." This made Levy's eyes pop out. "I don't know about the long-term effects, but for now, I'm doing kind of okay."

Levy felt a bit better. She returned Lily's smile and then hesitantly turned to Gajeel who hadn't said anything in minutes. "What about you?" She asked nervously.

"What about me?" He asked her with an irritated tone to his voice. "Saw enough the night I crashed on yer fire escape, didn't you?" He wouldn't even look at her, instead, he kept his arms tight against his chest and his jaw clenched tight. Everyone in the room saw Gajeel as being difficult and rude, but Levy sensed something else to his attitude. She couldn't help but feel that maybe he were ashamed of what he'd become.

"At first we tried to control their curse," Mira explained and held up a slim arm without any warning. Her milky skin morphed into a horrific demon claw; Levy's heart hammered in her chest when she recognized the powers displayed in front of her. She recognized "The Demon" from anywhere! If anything, the bluenette wanted to squeal like a fan girl, but this definitely wasn't the time or place to do that.

Mira continued, "When Lily and Gajeel came to us, Makarov and I thought that perhaps the witch was bestowing powers onto regular humans. We assumed that maybe the transformations they were having were similar to my "take over" superpowers. Considering I had difficulty controlling my powers when I was younger, we thought they were experiencing the same dilemma. Their side effects sounded similar to mine, but no matter what we do we can't help but finding differences in our forms."

Levy was still trying to collect herself. She now figured out that Mira was one of the S-class supers, but she hadn't seen the superhero in actions for years. Meeting S-class was like stumbling upon celebrities, but she took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time.

"It took Mira a few days to control her powers, but Lily and Gajeel have been cursed for over a year now," Makarov stated, and as Lily's head dropped an inch as he looked a bit defeated, Gajeel looked completely pissed.

"A year?" Levy asked in shock.

Makarov continued, "Lily can't control the amount of time he remains in his form while Gajeel is unable to prevent his transformations from happening--,"

"That's bullshit," his outburst interrupted Makarov completely. Levy panicked; she couldn't believe Gajeel just interrupted the Super Saint of their city. "I will control this fuckin' thing, and I will get my revenge on that Scarlet _bitch_," Gajeel promised with threatening eyes.

"Gajeel," Makarov spoke sternly.

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Levy started shyly, and she bristled up when Gajeel's enraged eyes locked onto hers. "I just wanted to know what I have to do with all of this?" Levy asked quickly. "I mean, I'm just a publisher at the news station, I don't get myself into any trouble, I have a clean record. I don't even know how all of this started, so I can't figure out why I'm involved anyway. I'm just a regular citizen--,"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Gajeel said, which surprised Levy because she thought he wouldn't directly speak to her during this meeting. "Why do you think I ended up crashing into your apartment? Do you think it was out of coincidence that I landed on your fire escape out of the millions in Magnolia? I was lured there, I was ambushed and chased down, and it just so happens that at the same time it was yer house they were trying to break into."

Levy noted that he left out the part where he practically got his behind handed to him. It was a pretty bad injury that he had, and she still couldn't get over how quickly he healed from it. Besides that, Levy knew she was being hunted down for her former alias, but she didn't understand how Gajeel and her ended up together.

"Levy, is there anything you can think of at the top of your head that could make the Scarlet Witch want you?" Mira asked with a tinge of hope in her desperate voice, but a saddened look fell over her complexion when Levy shook her head.

"Nothing comes to mind. I'm sorry." Levy waited a moment before saying, "I mean, my father had a good amount of money but it isn't mine yet. It's under some contract that I can't have it until I'm twenty-five, and that's five years from now."

Levy knew she wasn't helping anyone by beating around the bush. Mira was convinced but Levy knew Makarov was seeing past all of her lies. He remained perched on his desk as he watched Levy intently, but what the old man really wondered was if Levy was unaware to the fact she was indeed a target, but it wasn't just Irene who wanted her.

"I see," Makarov started. "I don't believe money is the witch's objective."

"What do you think her objective is then?" Levy asked quickly.

"Unfortunately we're trying to figure out that part as well," Lily answered then, and his body transformed slowly, returning to his normal and natural human form.

Levy looked down with a frustrated yet determined expression. "There's nothing to worry too much about yet, Levy," Makarov started as he noticed the girl's frown. "As long as you don't go out alone at night I don't think you'll be attacked. The Witch has always avoided the spotlight, so if you're out in the middle of the day you should be safer. Her henchman is who you have to look out for."

Levy knew a battle between Juliette and her could turn out terrible if she didn't start training again soon. She didn't know how she was going to pull this off; how was she supposed to use her powers if Gajeel could show up at any minute? Her thoughts were making her face grow pale, so Mira spoke up to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Levy, in addition to Gajeel and Lily, Laxus and I will be watching over you. We're all trying our best to make sure we stop her before she can hurt anyone else in Magnolia. Please, leave this to the professionals." Mira smiled sweetly, and Levy almost smiled at the irony. If only she knew.

The meeting wrapped up shortly after that. There was a bitter taste in Levy's mouth at Mira's innocent statement.

_Leave it to the professionals. _

It was clear that Makarov's makeshift receptionist was an S-class super. Her fair hair and demon claw she manifested were striking characteristics of Magnolia's notorious superhero 'the demon'. Levy felt regret when she didn't pursue the S-Class training course; perhaps if she had, she wouldn't be in this mess, and she definitely wouldn't have been stuck at the news stations once the bill passed.

S-class supers were special cases. If something were to happen to one of the super saints to a point they couldn't protect their city, one of the selected s-class heroes would take their place in defending the citizens. These were a few of the compromises the law had to make with the ban of superpowers, or who knows what chaotic evil would rise up from the ground when there were no supers left to protect the innocent.

It seems like after two years a lot of chaos had stirred thanks to the Scarlet Witch. If only Levy had passed her S-class exams then maybe she'd be on the line up for Makarov's back up, and maybe then she'd have been able to keep even a bit of her previous life. Now after the ban, she truly had no idea who she was anymore, and Mira's innocent statement reminded Levy that she'll never be seen as a real superhero again.

"I look forward to working with you," Mira chirped wonderfully as she held a hand out for Levy to hold. As Levy took the offer, Mira placed her other hand over Levy's knuckles and smiled beautifully. The woman's kindness made Levy feel bad for having a bitter reaction to her innocent words in the first place.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by Gajeel roughly kicking himself up from his seat and pushing past the girls quickly, making sure not to acknowledge anyone as he left. There wasn't a proper goodbye, just a slam of the door behind him, which made Levy's mouth drop open at how rude he could be in the presence of Makarov.

Without thinking, Levy rushed after him. She made it to the hallways to find Gajeel halfway towards the elevator, and she stomped the ground and she hurried towards him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, but the silent man continued. "Gajeel!" She tried again, but the distant man disappeared behind the closing elevator doors.

Levy's blood was boiling now. The nerve of that man! He didn't have to be so rude and difficult all the time. It wasn't anyone's fault that he'd gotten cursed, so why was he letting it out on everyone?

"Is he always like this?" Levy asked when she felt Lily walking up behind her. The man sighed at her question and shook his head left to right.

"I think the whole 'witch' topic is very touchy for him. Before he was cursed, Gajeel had everything together; the city feared him and he was an exceptionally strong villain, but now he has nothing under control. I would assume nowadays he feels terribly hopeless." Lily's eyes softened, knowing Gajeel's pain and suffering far more than Levy could understand yet.

Levy's mouth flattened into a frown. Lily didn't want to say it out loud, but she knew what he was implying. Gajeel wasn't trying to be mean, he was just scared.

The Kurogane, scared. She almost laughed at the thought. If she even dared to say such words aloud he'd probably annihilate her.

"I can tell you have a lot of questions, Levy," Lily started as he crossed his arms over his chest. When he won the woman's attention, he flashed her a bright smile. "Let's catch up over some coffee."

**ooo**

**That evening**

Levy's mind was far too busy to focus on any of her work. She'd read Lucy's report three times before actually being able to edit it. Her mind was so busy, and her body was jittery from the countless coffees she had downed in the past hour. It's not like they'd be any real help for her, she was doomed to crash around three given she didn't get a blink of sleep last night.

Levy took a quick glance at Lucy, who typed frivolously away.

"Seems like someone has a story to tell," Levy said with a mischievous grin as she noticed Lucy was consumed in her work. She didn't hear Levy at first, and with that, the bluenette sighed at her friend's eagerness to finish her article.

"You like him, don't you?" Levy asked, knowing full well Lucy didn't but needing something to say to snap the blonde out of her daydreams.

"It's not like that!" Lucy chimed in defensively with a vivid coral blush to her face. She stared at Levy angrily for a second before calming herself down and turning her face away from her. "It's just a really interesting story to me. It's been years since I've met someone so reckless and so indifferent towards the law."

"So you like the bad boys?" Levy winked at her. Levy flinched when a thin notebook smacked into her back and her cheeky grin turned into a beautiful laugh.

"Don't even go there!" Lucy yelled this time. "You know it's not like that. It's just... you know when I'm with him I feel like this ban never happened. It feels like the good old times. You know, I wasn't much of a superhero, no one knew my name... but I remember being in the moment once, using my celestial spirits and helping someone who needed me... it was an amazing experience." Lucy looked up with glistening eyes, and Levy smiled warmly at her.

"I can see why fighting crime meant so much to you," Lucy then turned the spotlight to Levy, in which Levy frowned sadly as she hadn't expected the sudden turn in the conversation.

"But when I'm with the salamander—,"

"He goes by the salamander?" Levy asked about the peculiar name.

"Well, no, he doesn't go by that, it's just what everyone just sort of started calling him," Lucy said as her eyes drifted to the distance and her gaze softened. "His name is Natsu." Her eyes shot open, "but you can't tell anyone that."

"Are you sure it's okay that you told me his name?" Levy asked, knowing that the identities of superheroes— or whatever this guy was —is pretty confidential.

"Hmm, I think when you meet him you'll realize he's not that worried about introducing himself."

"Well good, I have a lot of questions to ask him," Levy said with a promising tone. The two girls shared a smile before resuming their work, but now the words on Levy's documents were dancing and she tapped her red pen with frustration as she couldn't concentrate.

Lucy had spilled her secret, and everything was fine now. Does that mean Levy could tell her about Gajeel? The two men were completely different stories. This Natsu guy didn't have an incredible criminal record, and it took a minute before Levy could learn Gajeel's name, in which he was clearly hesitant. Besides, she was positive that Gajeel would be livid if she gave anyone his identity.

Her mind was swarming now with events from the past few days. Despite all that's happened, Levy's mind kept replaying the scene outside of Makarov's office where an angry Gajeel sent a steel cold look behind his shoulder warning her not to follow him. She remembered the chills that went through her body, and the curious part to her mind begged her to follow after him.

What had gotten into her?

Now that Levy had given it more thought, she couldn't help but find even more differences between the stories. The few people who knew about Levy's superhero career were familiar with her hatred towards the villainous Kurogane. To tell Lucy or anyone that she was working with him would sound like some big joke, and she knew it would just make her look bad.

"This article you've given me is really good stuff, Lu, the public is going to eat it up," Levy chirped as she tried to focus on her work and distract herself from the villain. As she paid more attention to Lucy's commentary, the man's glowing red eyes disappeared to the back of Levy's mind where she knew she'd be reminded of them again later.

**ooo**

"Extra cream please and just a bit of sugar," Lucy cheered as smiled from behind her laptop.

"Sure thing," Levy smiled. With hours of continuous work and the sun setting the girls definitely needed a picker-upper. The station was demanding stories from the girls left and right, and an approaching deadline meant that another Levy and Lucy all-nighter was in the making. By now Levy memorized Lucy's coffee preferences, and with love, she mixed the concoction together.

"Does the office always have to be this creepy around this time of night?" Levy asked herself as a shudder overcame her. The lights were automatic around these hours, and only a few flickered on above the coffee station towards the back hallway. During the day, the open space was sunlit due to the office's numerous windows lining the walls, but now an endless sea of darkness and dim lights from the multiple skyscrapers were all that could be seen outside.

The lights flickered above her as she now focused on her coffee. She preferred her caffeinated drink to be on the sweeter side and a beautiful milky rich color swirled in the styrofoam cup.

Levy knew someone was creeping up on her, she could feel their eyes burning into the exposed back of her neck. She took a deep breath in and continued fixing her drink, hoping that if she handled the situation casually then maybe her predator would find no intimacy within the moment.

Before she realized a hand smoothed down the wrinkles of her button-up shirt, and just as they rounded around her hips she placed the coffee down and turned around quickly to meet eyes with the man harassing her.

"Now Ms. McGarden you don't have to look at me with such a sour pout," her superior manager spoke with a sly smirk.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a lot of work to do and this isn't a good time—,"

"This job is very important to you, isn't it Levy?" Her manager asked, and with that Levy stopped in her tracks. This job was more than important to her, she knew Lucy only trusted her with her work.

Levy's jaw clenched as she couldn't believe he would pull such a dirty card on her. Her body stiffened but every thought in her mind was associated with inflicting pain on the man. She wished desperately that she could just use her powers to slam him across the hallway.

Hot, rancid breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"You really do look good in your work uniform..." he groaned as his eyes checked behind her. Of course, she looked good to him considering he was the reason she had to wear such tight-fitting office wear in the first place. Although she was covered up, her tight pencil skirt, equally as form-fitting top and stocking-covered legs gave little to the imagination. It was at that moment that she realized her skirt was dangerously short.

Levy wore revealing clothing all the time, but when it came to her disrespectful management she would prefer wearing a baggy track suit even during the hottest weather.

A shadow darkened over Levy's face as the man's nose fell into the crook of her neck and he inhaled deeply. Shivers went down her spine and she clenched the coffees in her hands tightly to prevent the drink from spilling due to her trembling.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said casually, pulling away from her and giving her a warm smile. "And Levy, leave the stockings at home. You wouldn't want them getting torn, would you?"

Levy felt threatened and she gritted her teeth to trap her tongue before it could spit anything that would escalate the situation.

Levy's eyes remained on the ground, focusing hard on the peppered tiles in hopes that if she concentrated enough she could teleport elsewhere.

**ooo**

"Thank you Levy, you're the best!" Lucy beamed as she accepted the coffee placed in front of her. She blew against the surface of the hot beverage before noticing something was wrong.

Lucy's once cheery friend had immediately slumped down into her seat and concentrated deeply into her work, but something told Lucy the bluenette wasn't reading. She noticed a slight tremble to the woman's shoulders, and when a few drops fell against the papers she was editing, Lucy felt a sorrow overcome her.

This wasn't the first time this happened.

**ooo**

Levy returned to Gajeel's apartment with a noticeable cloud hanging over her head. She kicked her heels off slowly, and her eyes squinted at the throbbing blisters on the back on her heels. She took her headband off and threw it towards the coffee table. She was starting to unbutton her shirt but stopped at her chest when she felt his presence.

When she saw Gajeel leaning against the archway of the hall she glared at him. She wanted to be angry at him, but he hadn't done anything to her. Her mouth quivered and she broke eye contact with his static stare, and she turned away to the floor, her shoulders slumped.

Gajeel wasn't good at this.

"Ya had a bad day," he stated.

Levy didn't reply to him. She stood there with her back turned to him and Gajeel stumbled around what to say. Like he gave a damn about her lousy job. He didn't want to care, but something at the back of his mind was urging him to pry details from her.

"Why the Hell are ya dressed like that?" Gajeel asked, and he didn't notice how long his eyes were hovering over her body. "Are ya actually a news reporter or is that a cover-up for something else?" Gajeel's suggestion was rude, so rude in fact that a slight sniffle was heard coming from the woman in front of him.

He couldn't see her face but he witnessed the way her hand came to her face, one at a time as she wiped her eyes.

Ah, _fuck_.

"Y'know... ya don't have to dress like that or work the way ya do. Ya don't have to do anything ya don't want." He scratched the back of his head and wasn't sure where he was going with that. "Makarov's an old idiot, he's got a soft spot-- he pays me good, way better than that job of yers."

Levy laughed, but even that sounded sad. "Oh my God, Gajeel, don't tell me you're actually saying you'll provide for me."

_"Like Hell I would," _he scoffed. "I'm just sayin' ya should quit yer job, it's not like yer paying anything living here, and yer crying _pisses_ me off!" He yelled then, but he shut up immediately when Levy turned around with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry," Levy apologized through tears but desperately tried to smile.

"Wait-- fuck, I wasn't tryin' to yell at ya." Gajeel placed a hand to his face and took a moment. Levy couldn't believe what was happening.

"Gajeel, are you trying to be nice to me?" Levy asked carefully. Gajeel looked between the cracks of his fingers; Levy searched his scarlet eyes for answers but only found the blush he was hiding on his cheeks instead.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly, and the tears seemed to stop.

Gajeel turned away. "Don't get used to it."

"I'll quit tomorrow," Levy agreed as she rested on the couch. "Makarov actually offered me some opportunities. If I work hard enough, maybe I can land a stable job."

She couldn't mention something so personal to him, but the only reason she dealt with the harassment was because of Lucy. It didn't sit right with her. Leaving her friend at her dream job alone with that perverted pig was wrong.

Levy's heartbeat sped up when Gajeel squatted down in front of her.

The intense stare he was giving her was eye-level, and she watched him nervously. "Did I say something wrong?" Levy asked.

"You smell different." Gajeel's eyes darkened and a shadow overcame him. "What did he do to you?"

"Wh-what are ya talking about?!" Levy squealed as she felt like all of her privacy was shattered. "Nothing happened-- he?" She shook the thoughts away.

"Ya smell like shitty cologne. I ain't far off, am I?"

_"I said I was quitting tomorrow!"_ She screamed then and jumped to her feet. She was close to storming away before his hand snatched her wrist. Just feeling his touch made her heart leap forward.

"Did he hurt ya?" Gajeel asked, and the softness of his voice was enough to make Levy's vision blur. They both knew the depths of his question. Gajeel didn't know the severity of the situation, but he did notice the way her shoulders tensed up at his question. He'd been a villain for a long time, but he still had a sense of sympathy. "I'm sorry," he replied softly.

Levy broke away from his hold; he expected her to storm off but was greatly taken aback when she turned around and shoved her face into his chest. She was sobbing then and desperately trying to muffle her cries. she tightly gripped handfuls of his shirt.

"I'm sorry. You didn't ask for this. I just... I really need someone right now." Levy wept then. It wasn't until her face was in the Kurogane's chest that she realized she was completely alone in this new world. "I know we don't know each other... I know I'm a stranger, you probably think I'm insane--," Levy was silenced but even more so surprised when an arm wrapped around her. She saw his other hand hesitantly hover upwards before settling against the small of her back.

Gajeel didn't know what to say, but Levy found his silence reassuring rather than unwelcoming.

"Thank you," she whispered then.

The feeling Gajeel was experiencing was foreign to him. The woman was even more fragile in his arms. Something about the way she fit into his hold only made his instinctual need to protect her increase, this had to be a twisted effect from the curse. It was the dragon in him that made him want to hold her, not him. _He didn't do this kind of thing._ Plenty of things were changing inside of him, but this feeling he felt growing in his chest didn't feel like a side effect from his curse.

Gajeel's hand worked its way through Levy's hair. She couldn't believe such rough, bloodied hands could provide such a soft and caring touch. She melted at the reassuring comfort, but after a moment the two of them naturally broke away from one another. They both knew something was wrong, the moment was too intimate going too fast a pace for their comfort.

Levy looked up, horrified to find Gajeel still standing over her, and that this in fact wasn't some weird dream. Gajeel, on the other hand, found himself getting lost into her stare until she took a step back and put a proper amount of space between them.

"Umm," Level stammered as she continued backing away from him. "I'll see you in the morning," she ended the night as her eyes shot all around her, only to fall back onto him. A clear blush streaked across the high points of her face and she quickly hurried into the other room. As the door closed behind her, Gajeel noticed the hammering in his chest where Levy's head once rested.

Oddly enough, his arms had never felt so empty before.

**ooo**

**A/N: **It feels amazing to be back to writing. I'm sorry for my hiatus! Thank you guys for reading and please leave a review, they make my day!


	4. PantherLily

**A/N: Warning: The parking lot scene might be uncomfortable for some readers. I'll separate it with XXX's just in case.**

**One year ago**

It felt as if the unforgiving rain would pour down for centuries. The sharp raindrops felt like razor blades shooting down from the sky; Gajeel's body was hypersensitive and even the softest of touches resulted in agonizing pain.

He was cemented to the Earth until the rain had subsided; Gajeel was certain that if the horrific mutations didn't end his life it would be the merciless rain. However, when the rain did cease, Gajeel took ages to drag himself to the nearest shelter he could find.

The fact that he was alive and breathing was simply surreal. Only moments ago Gajeel had found himself at the feet of the merciless Scarlet Witch. From his angle, he could see her towering over him with her glowing, sadistic eyes.

"What did you do to me?!" He shrilled countless times, unable to process the deformities he was undergoing. Even long after she left and he was alone in a pool of his own thick blood, Gajeel's hands— if he could call them that anymore —reached out in front of him as he proceeded to drag himself to safety.

His blood splattered in front of him as he let out a guttural cough.

"That... fucking... bitch..." Gajeel growled as his body felt ten times heavier than usual. It had taken nearly all night for him to lug himself around the city, leaving numerous bloody handprints and a notable trail of crimson behind him. By the time he made it to his raggedy apartment, he was nearly dead.

Fortunately for Gajeel, no one in their right mind would find themselves walking around Magnolia at this hour, and for reasons such as what Gajeel had in mind for that woman before things turned south for the worst.

By ten o'clock, everything began shutting down in the evenings. Unless it was the touristy part of the city, the highly secured and enforced section of town that spent millions to convince all of Fiore that Magnolia wasn't one of the highest crime-rated cities in the country. Other than that part of town, the streets were practically deserted.

Gajeel collapsed completely once he made it to the bathroom; his form was so incredible that the weight of his crash made all the toiletries lined on the countertops jump and fall into a mess around him. His large claws then pulled him towards the sink, and in a small mirror, he found a horrific reflection staring back at him monstrously.

_"Gaaah!"_ He cried out, pushing backward and slamming against the wall behind him. He was breathing heavily, practically panting himself into panic as he regained the courage to take a second daring look into the mirror.

What was that thing staring back at him..?

His hands tugged viscously at his face to clarify that it was, in fact, him, but what was he..?

"C'mon Gajeel, ya really ain't gonna let some woman's bullshit get the best of ya..." He talked to himself in a growl. It disturbed him that his voice was deeper and more animalistic than it was before, but he let that slide given his physical changes were far more worrisome.

To think things more positively, he considered the fact that he was absolutely terrifying. He was now some mutant combination of a human and dragon, and as he stared down at his palms that were now metallic scales he realized it wasn't all that bad. He was sure that this form could even provide him more strength. In fact when he fully realized that he could create even more chaos he even found himself falling into a burst of manic laughter.

However, his high did not last long. It wasn't far down the road that Gajeel realized he couldn't control his newly given powers. Another episode of his body contouring and shape-shifting, he sunk down into the cold reality that there wasn't possibly any positive aspect of this madness.

Eventually, his body reached its limit, and he fell to his demise.

The morning after the incident with the witch, Gajeel had awoken to his usual tan skin and long messy hair. His fingertip glided down his nose and chin, counting the studs he sported and noting that no studs were missing or out of place. He couldn't figure out why he was human considering he had fainted as a monster.

Gajeel's clothes tore off of him when his body grew into such an inhuman size; his hands patted down his bare abdomen and chest as he searched for the hideous injury he recalled from the night before. Just under his heart, the Witch's clenched fist punched into his back and sprouted in front of him. An injury like that would have made anyone bleed out, or at the bare minimum hospitalize them for weeks.

Gajeel's skin was smooth and untouched as if this whole thing was just one twisted, vivid nightmare, but the ample amount of blood that remained smeared against the walls and floor of the bathroom told Gajeel that this nightmare was definitely real.

The first thing Gajeel did once he realized he wasn't dead was rob someone, which of course wasn't a good thing, and before he could get far he slowed down in an alleyway and underwent another gruesome, bone grinding and excruciating transformation.

Later that week when he got into a fight and purposely took it too far as to beat his victim to a bloodied, nearly dead pulp, he was stopped in the middle of it and had to retreat, only to end up in the subways with his bones cracking and back arching above the ground as he transformed unwillingly.

It didn't take long to find that his monstrous form was triggered by his violent acts and hatred, and now everything Gajeel knew in his life had flipped completely.

There wasn't much he could do now, especially since any mission given from Porla couldn't be completed before he transitioned into his dragon mode. At first, he thought this curse would aid in his combat, but the large dragon that overtook his humanlike features was heavy and unpredictable. He couldn't get the hang of it and now this whole ordeal left him feeling vulnerable rather than powerful.

Not too long after, liquor bottles had decorated his home. His bed had turned into filthy sheets overlapping one another to resemble a nest, and he felt himself growing less and less human. He developed the taste for raw meat, but what had truly terrified him was his craving for iron, and how one by one his cutlery went missing. First starting with the forks in his kitchen, and then turning into the missing railing of his fire escape.

It was pure euphoria the way eating iron made him feel as if he had been starving for days and had finally found real sustainable food. A jolt of power went through his veins whenever he ate the element, and as he waited to internally bleed out or find himself hospitalized he remained completely normal, but the craving continued tenfold.

In other words, Gajeel's world had turned into absolute shit.

In only two months the alcoholic was on his breaking point. It took far more liquor than it had prior to his change to get wasted, and he was running out of money and booze considerably fast.

He lied there on his living room floors lifeless, watching the sun reach its highest peak into the sky before falling behind the skyline of Magnolia. With each creeping second, he waited for the gruesome transformation to occur at random, and he lived in a consistent state of apprehension as he awaited his joints to snap and bend as he transformed into the frightening monster.

Until one night the transformation never came.

Midnight struck the digital clock in the kitchen and he remained there on the floor. His skin was damp with sweat, his irises shaking as he stared at the ceiling not understanding what was happening. It was almost always around this time that he would undergo such traumatic pain; his body twisting and tearing only to repair overnight so that it could rip itself to shreds the next evening, but tonight was different.

It infuriated him that he couldn't figure out why.

This wasn't the only particular thing to happen this evening. As crazy as it sounded, Gajeel circled the city to his usual troublesome whereabouts to find if he could trigger what usually stimulated the transformation. He was left with no clues whatsoever, and as the night continued into still darkness, his heightened senses helped him detect the figure that had been following him for a few blocks now.

Defensively he turned around into a classic stare down, but without hesitation, the large frame closed the distance between them. Enough was enough; just because Gajeel had grown a bit out of control and vulnerable didn't mean he was going to just turn into nothing but defenseless prey.

"I'm gonna give you two seconds to explain what the Hell ya want from me or else," Gajeel warned quickly. He concealed his identity before turning around; a quick metal mask covered his eyes and his arm morphed into a large blade, but as hard as he tried to sound intimidating, Gajeel's eyes narrowed sharply as pain shot up his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man spoke, and as Gajeel tried to identify him he couldn't. A large hood hid the man's features, and as he grew closer, something locked Gajeel's body up; he couldn't move, his limbs were paralyzed but involuntarily shaking.

This couldn't be. Gajeel couldn't transform at a time like this! Not in front of his enemy, not when he was this vulnerable!

Gajeel was breaking a heavy sweat, he clenched his teeth so tightly his jaw was aching and his knees were quaking, just seconds away from forcing him to collapse to the ground.

_Damnit, God Damnit!_ Gajeel swore to himself, just as the man stopped in front of him. Gajeel raised his blade as best he could, not even getting the weapon past the height of his torso. A large hand stopped his attempt, pushing the metal downward.

Nothing angered Gajeel more than a stranger invading his personal space and placing their filthy hands on him. The large man barely put any effort towards holding Gajeel's blade down, he didn't need it. Gajeel was holding on by a threat and in any second he'd collapse.

"What the Hell do ya want from me?" Gajeel's body tensed at his words, and he was close to foaming at the mouth just as he was trying his best to speak above a strained whisper.

To answer this, the hooded man removed the fabric concealing his face to reveal a monstrosity Gajeel hadn't expected. A panther stared back at Gajeel where a man should have been. Gajeel's eyes widened and his mouth grew dry at the sight, but for some odd reason, he wasn't as terrified as he should have been.

There were a few known superheroes with animalistic powers, so it wasn't quite an unusual sight. Gajeel could figure that much out, but what he couldn't figure out was how he felt as if he already knew the man personally.

"Who the hell are you..?" Gajeel asked then and the panther's eyes narrowed, causing the scar stretching over his eye to look more sinister.

"I'll tell ya everything you want to know, but not out here." The panther answered before sending a disapproving look to the man's arm. "First, get rid of the blade."

"I'll do what the Hell I feel like," Gajeel replied, giving him a glare that told the panther this wasn't going to be easy.

"As you wish," the cat answered. "Make things harder if you must."

**ooo**

Gajeel eventually allowed his arm to return to normal, but what he hadn't willingly done was to remove the mask around his eyes that concealed his identity. He was losing every bit of strength left in him; he couldn't control the instinctual flexing motion that transitioned his arm between flesh and metal. Even something as natural as manipulating the element of iron with his body, Gajeel couldn't sustain it anymore.

"Your mask is missing," the panther informed Gajeel, who was trailing behind him at a considerably sluggish pace. Gajeel's body was propped against the wall with only his shoulder helping him remain upright and struggled to keep up with the panther.

"What about it?" Gajeel sent him a threatening glare. "Gonna turn me in somehow? Like you know my name."

"No, no, I'm not interested in turning you in." The Panther replied. Gajeel hated to admit it but that was actually a reassuring statement. No one in this city could be trusted, but something about the large cat leading him down an abandoned tunnel felt natural.

Yes, he knew that was an insane thought to conjure up. Gajeel was definitely at his breaking point and losing his damn mind if he could trust the fucking monstrous cat leading him down a sketchy ass underground tunnel.

The panther stopped shortly without warning in front of a large wooden door. The chipped paint revealed dry wood behind a heavy coat of forest green paint. A small lamp illuminated above, but that was it.

"This isn't suspicious at all," Gajeel grumbled as he swiped the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead. He was sweating buckets down here, and with each step the weaker he was growing.

"The fucking cat leads me to an abandoned subway tunnel and to a damn door in the middle of fucking nowhere telling me he knows the answers to all my problems," Gajeel couldn't believe the ludicrous situation he was in. This side of town had been demolished during an epic battle between Voltstrike- who Gajeel always thought was overrated -and some irrelevant villain that was apparently notorious. The repairs would have cost the city so much money that they decided to leave the destruction alone and to just pretend the damage beneath the streets didn't exist. Why would anyone be down here?

Lily intruded on Gajeel's thoughts with a simple order. "At least try to be respectful, the master has been waiting for you."

"What master?" Gajeel spat angrily, just as the door opened and the panther left him behind.

**ooo**

"The name's Lily," The panther answered a question that hadn't been asked to him.

Gajeel didn't care for his name. He was far more concerned with his heavy breathing and parched throat. He looked around him to find he was in someone's office, though dimly lit and crowded, there were countless books lining every inch of the wall. The tomes looked ancient almost, and Gajeel couldn't help but wonder what kind of freak show this master was.

"How long have ya been watching me?"

"About three weeks now," Lily answered honestly.

"Three weeks," Gajeel scoffed with disbelief. He was more bewildered by how he hadn't noticed someone stalking him that long, it was rather difficult for anyone to go under his radar. This was just proving to him that not only his health was deteriorating, his basic skills and combat were suffering as well. "For fuck's sake... I should kill ya for that."

The conversation was terminated when a heavy door to the left of them was opened. Gajeel kept his eyes facing forward and made sure to not break eye contact, something he learned was crucial. His eyes almost popped out of his head when a well-known figure sat down across from him, and he had almost forgotten how to speak when a glass was poured in front of him.

"Care for a drink?" Makarov Dreyer asked him in the most casual manner ever. Gajeel was dumbfounded; if there was anyone who looked more out of place in this underground hideout it had to be the notorious superhero saint.

The liquor was poured despite Gajeel not giving him an answer. As the drink was pushed towards him Makarov nodded and acknowledged Lily's hard work.

"You did good, Lily. He's here and there isn't a scratch on him." Makarov nodded to the large cat as he provided him a drink as well.

The two men seemed unaware of how badly Gajeel had started sweating. Gajeel was The Kurogane, the infamous villain that had caused catastrophe onto Magnolia, which was the city that Makarov had complete control over. If Makarov knew his identity then Gajeel was looking at a life sentence or worse, they'd send his ass to the butcher, a rumored government base where they interrogated villains.

Gajeel knew exactly where this was going, and he didn't have an ounce of confidence that he could take on Makarov, the fucking panther or anyone while he was in this horrible state of illness. The two men continued their conversation.

"He compromised quite easily; we didn't have to fight at all," Lily answered as he held the glass up in a cheer and then swigged the liquor down gratefully.

"Just as I knew he would," Makarov answered before turning to Gajeel and his untouched glass. "C'mon boy, it's not poison."

Gajeel took this as an immediate cue to drink. The glass hovered above his lips before he finished the beverage in one gulp. The burn was something he'd grown familiar with over the last few months, but he was impressed with the strength in the old man's toxins. He definitely had some high-quality liquor.

"Is there a reason why one of the super-saints dragged me to some sketchy underground?" Gajeel asked then and didn't care that he hadn't thanked the man for the drink.

"I don't beat around the bush," Makarov answered as he finished his glass. "You've been cursed by the Scarlet Witch. Lily could smell ya from a mile away-,"

Makarov remained still when Gajeel jolted to his feet roughly. Lily flinched as the chair Gajeel sat on flew backward and the glasses on the desk rattled and jumped.

"Master!" Lily screamed out as a sharp blade had made it to Makarov's neck. The old man looked unbothered as he stared up from the metallic glare in his eyes to find the man seething in front of him. His red eyes were glowing and murderous as he clenched his teeth.

"What do you know about that putrid bitch?!" Gajeel demanded, and now Lily was standing and ready to attack.

Lily was now panicking. He'd never seen anyone threatened the Master because frankly, he'd never met anyone stupid enough.

Lily tried to alleviate the situation. "Hey kid, you do realize who you're dealing with, right? This isn't some regular old man, this is a superhero-saint we're talking about. He could end you with the snap of his fingers-,"

"To Hell with this old man!" Gajeel roared powerfully, and he was so consumed in his grudge that he hadn't registered the way his skin was evolving into dragon-like scales. His voice was growing deeper and his body was cracking and shape-shifting. Lily's mouth dropped open at the change, but Makarov's eyes sparkled as if he was fascinated.

"I'll tear him to shreds if he's somehow responsible for this Hell I'm living!" Gajeel swore and he pressed the blade further against Makarov's neck.

"Master-," Lily cried out but was silenced by the hand Makarov held out in front of him.

"It won't be long, any second now, Lily," Makarov reassured calmly which only infuriated Gajeel more.

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?!" Gajeel demanded answers, but he was stopped when something pulsated through him, like a wave of heat starting at the center of his forehead and scorching down his limbs and torso.

Lily stepped out of the way as the monster fell to his knees.

"No... _no_!" Gajeel screamed, slamming a fist into the ground and forcing the hardwood floors beneath him to snap on impact. "This can't happen, not at a time like this; I have to kill this bastard- he's the one who did this to me!"

"The master didn't do this to you, he wouldn't do this to anyone!" Lily defended.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gajeel's voice was finished transitioning and he growled like a true monster. He glared into Lily before realizing the old man was standing right in front of him.

"You've almost completely lost control of this form, haven't you?" Makarov asked him, and the accuracy of his assumption made something drop in Gajeel's stomach. "I've expected as much. From the looks of it, you must have been cursed a couple of months ago. At this rate, you'll lose control of everything until you're completely consumed by the parasite in you. That includes the ability to control your mind as well."

"What... What are ya talking about?!" Gajeel asked, and now the panic in his voice was clear to both Makarov and Lily.

"You can understand me despite forming into a beast, correct?" Makarov asked rhetorically. "Eventually you'll lose all cognitive abilities until what makes you considered 'human' doesn't exist anymore."

Lily related to the expression on Gajeel's face; the fear was tangible and Lily looked away sadly as he too understood the helplessness that came with this curse.

"What's allowing you to return to human is your natural desires and will to live. That includes things like aspirations, milestones... mating and creating offspring. When these desires are replaced with evil and the human mind is designed to destroy rather than create, the monster grows stronger to a point you don't ever return back. You remain in the monstrous state permanently."

"So what yer sayin' is one day there'll be one last transition, and I'll be stuck that way?" Gajeel asked with a smile on his face; he had now officially snapped and lost his mind.

"By then you'll lose all control of your form, and your consciousness won't remain. That's how the witch's curse works," Makarov explained, and one of the large tomes that lined the walls landed heavily in the middle of his desk. A few pages later Makarov landed on a passage deep in the book's faded and messy script.

"What you're suffering looks like a form of Dragonification. We don't know much about it, but by the end the victim's turn into a dragon and all that's documented is that it's irreversible." Makarov pointed to a paragraph to prove his point but Gajeel didn't read it. He remained on the floor with a noticeable tremble to his form.

"Good. It seems I've gotten your attention. Now, are you ready to be professional about this or are you going to continue destroying my office?" Makarov sent him a look that told Gajeel this was more of an order than a compromise. Gajeel clenched his teeth and forced his stubborn head to shake up and down.

"You aren't alone you know," Lily's voice was soft and crept up on Gajeel who was still trying to calm his heart rate. "The reason I found you so easily is because... we aren't that different."

"I'm nothing like you," Gajeel dismissed with a disgusted look. Gajeel was panting now, but he had enough strength to turn around and watch the fur on the Panther vanish and reveal smooth, ebony skin. The only feature that helped Gajeel recognize Lily was that his large scar remained untouched after he returned to his human form.

"I may not be a dragon, but I certainly wasn't born with the ability to become a panther, either. My last encounter with the Witch was a year ago, but since then Makarov and I have learned to control my curse and prevent me from transforming."

"How?" Gajeel asked, and he was envious at the way Lily morphed without any sign of discomfort.

"Well, along the way we've learned that violence triggers the transformation; particularly when the body is inflicting pain or harm on others," Makarov answered.

Lily spoke up, "It goes with the whole destroy-versus-create thing Makarov was talking about. The more inhuman you act the more inhuman you become. Given that the Witch's victims are past criminals or related in some sort of violent nature, it's almost ironic that the curse is activated by doing wrong onto other humans."

"So if I continue..." Gajeel struggled to speak, but Lily knew what he was asking.

"If you continue your ways, Kurogane, you won't remain human much longer." Makarov referred to Gajeel's alias, which made every alarm in the monster's mind go off. "I know what you're thinking. It didn't take me long to figure it out. Not many villains have destructive iron abilities in Magnolia."

Now that Gajeel was calming down he could scold himself for not thinking straight. To let his blade out like that in front of Makarov Dreyer of all people. Everything Lily and Makarov were saying made perfect sense; it's like Gajeel couldn't think straight. He was a calculated and cunning villain, his intelligence is what kept him from staying out of prison this long. Now he was being even more reckless than before.

"If you change your path there is a chance we can reverse this curse on you. You can counteract the curse by providing good acts rather than committing crimes. If you seek the light, the darkness in you may reside for good."

Gajeel clenched his teeth and kept his eyes on the broken floor below him.

"Join us, Kurogane. Join the light that Magnolia needs."

Lily glanced at Makarov when Gajeel started chuckling. In fact, the monster was howling with laughter at the irony and bullshit of the entire situation.

"Oh this is great, this is _great!_" The dragon laughed, and Makarov's eyes narrowed. "This is some kind of sick joke, right? You place a curse on a villain and the only way to stop it is for them to commit good deeds?" Gajeel laughed at the ridiculous thought. "I'd rather turn into some hellish monster before ever working alongside pathetic filth like you!" Gajeel snapped and pounced towards Makarov like some wild animal.

Even Lily's cat-like reflexes couldn't stop the attack in time, but his intention wasn't on protecting his master; he was trying to stop Gajeel's careless action.

In the blink of an eye, Gajeel watched the master's hand retract, and with just the simple touch of his knuckles, the innocent-looking tap sent the heavy monster flying backward and slamming against the many bookcases lining the back wall. The impact of the force was so outstanding that the dust lining the bookshelf shot forward into a cloud around his body, and Lily's mouth dropped open as he's never seen the Master's strength in person.

The small, old man looked completely nonchalant. It looked like he flicked a bug off his desk and not a two hundred pound man.

The shelves collapsed and crumbled around him, and as the books fell onto Gajeel, his form shifted one last time until he was back to being a sick and defenseless human. Beads of sweat collected over Gajeel's face and blood spurted out of his mouth. He was twitching from the force, and with his last bit of strength, he glared viciously at the old man that stood over him.

Makarov smiled behind a big, bushy white mustache. "You can start tomorrow. Jobs are posted in the Guildhall. Lily, when he regains his strength get him a meal. I heard Mira is cooking tonight."

"Where... the... hell do ya... think yer going?!" Gajeel's distressed voice rumbled the entire office as he screamed out all of his frustration. "Come back here and fight me like a man, coward!"

"Oh, but that would require you to stand up first," Makarov informed, and when the weak man remained on the ground defeated, Makarov smiled. "I thought so."

Gajeel's fingers curled into fists.

"One more thing," Makarov said before leaving. "What do we call you?"

With much consideration, the tired man glared at Makarov with everything he had. Makarov waited patiently with Lily just behind his shoulder. Gajeel glanced at Lily's dark eyes, which were so unnaturally trusting and soothing.

"Is 'Lily' yer real name..?" He asked with a mocking smile.

Lily's eyes softened. He knew it was an insult, but at this point, he just pitied The Kurogane for even trying. "As far as I'm concerned."

Gajeel huffed at that before turning away from them and focusing his eyes on the ceiling.

"Gajeel," he answered, and that was as much cooperation as Makarov needed.

**ooo**

**Present day**

Levy tugged a pair of tights over her bare legs. She hesitated stretching the fabric over where her horrible burns once were. The soft skin had no signs of scarring as she expected. The reason she was dealing with scars and not a gruesome injury was because of Gajeel. She imagined his strong hands smoothing over her wounds... if she were awake would his touch have felt rough and painful, or would she have been surprised by the gentleness of it?

Her eyes narrowed as she considered the past week. It's been days since she's last seen both Gajeel and Lily. Not a slight disturbance had bothered her apart from her misogynistic and perverted manager, and now in the silence of her home things felt so normal. It was as if the past week had been some horrible dream and she was finally awake and resting in her peaceful reality.

Everything was as she left it the night before. An unfinished book begged her to continue reading where she left off, and it lied on the coffee table just as she remembered. The house was clean now, not an item out of place. Despite how clean and orderly everything was, things just wouldn't feel the same after Gajeel had entered her home.

This sense of vulnerability... was it because her nemesis knew where she lived? He didn't know who she was, but the thought about it terrified her. It made her stomach clench and desperately she wanted to defend herself.

Yet at the same time... she had no good reason to hate him. He was a rude man, but he hadn't hurt her in any way. In fact, he helped her... him of all people. Levy sighed and pulled her hair into a low ponytail and left the apartment behind her.

Hours had ticked by like years. A long day of work was nothing worth mentioning. Levy mentally trashed all events of the day and tried to leave her frustration at the doors of her job. The night sky held not a single star as she passed the eerie parking lot alone. No keys clenched in her hand like other fearful women at this hour. Now that she realized villains had checkered aprons hanging in their kitchens she couldn't take them seriously anymore.

Her footsteps echoed around her and not a single car was left in the parking lot apart from the vehicle parked directly beside her. Levy furrowed her brows as she dug in her purse for her keys, and when they fell to the concrete with a clink, she let out a strained sigh. She remained in that position as she tried to find them, but they were stuck under the car.

It was when Levy leaned down to retrieve her keys did she feel someone press up behind her. The man let out a loud noise when his back hit against the other vehicle with more strength than he ever expected out of the short girl.

Levy turned around seething and found her manager against the car with a delighted smile on his face. He licked the front of his teeth as his eyes immediately shot towards Levy's hips, and she wrinkled her nose at his disgusting, lustful stare.

"Heh. For a woman so tiny you sure pack a punch. Do you workout in your free time or something?"

Levy was infuriated at this point. "How _dare_ you! If you think you can get away with harassing me by holding my job above my head you're wrong! There's plenty of places I can go to in Magnolia where I won't have to deal with creeps like you!"

"Levy, Levy, why are you so defensive?" Her manager asked, holding his hands up and giving her a sly smile. "I was only trying to help you out..."

**XXX**

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Levy challenged, and she braced herself when he advanced towards her. "If you don't stop I'll have no choice but to hurt you-," Levy stopped as there wasn't much room between them to begin with. Levy panicked as her manager closed in on her, and now she was attacking him as if he were any threatening criminal.

This should be easy to manage. She's a woman, so it'll be seen as self-defense even if she hospitalizes him. There has to be some kind of camera in the parking garage that would help prove her innocence. She could knock him out quickly and then never show up to work again. It didn't matter what she did as long as she could get herself out of this situation. The man's dark eyes sparkled as he was growing more and more fascinated with Levy's attacks.

She was stunned when he caught her attack with exceptional speed, his hands gripped around her wrist so tightly she cried in pain. Levy screamed out when she was pushed over the hood of the car, and she panicked when she heard his belt unbuckling.

"Ahh... I forgot to mention I work out in my free time as well." He chuckled as Levy struggled beneath him, and as his hand ripped down her skirt to reveal her undergarments, tears threatened her eyes as she began shrieking for help.

This couldn't have been happening. She was skilled in fighting, and the last person she ever expected to be at her level was her pathetic manager. She couldn't overpower his strength, and the only way she could protect herself was with her powers. She didn't have a mask on and he knew everything about her professionally, so what was she going to do?

This wasn't a regular civilian, this wasn't just her manager, the attacks he was using showed some level of experience. Who was he?

"Hmph. At the end of the day no matter how trained she is a woman's strength just doesn't compare to a man's, does it?" He laughed when Levy's glare sharpened. I'm impressed you defended yourself so expertly, McGarden. Have you taken fighting classes or is there more to your work history that you weren't honest with on your job application?"

"Who are you..?" Levy asked, realizing that she was dealing with someone far stronger than she anticipated. Everything was moving so fast and she knew she was running out of time. Levy was a professional, she spent years training and learning defensive skills and yet he was overpowering her. How was this possible?

"Get off of me! Get off!" She screamed, and pure panic flooded her as he flipped her around over the hood of the car.

"If you want to stop me so badly why don't you just use your superpowers?" He asked her, and when her eyes widened he laughed in response. "And if you aren't a washed-out super what are you gonna do? Report me? I run the news stations, I am the face of Magnolia's television, do you really think anyone's gonna believe some nameless editor?"

Levy felt her face heat up both from being indecent in front of such a pig and because of the blood rushing to her head. She couldn't believe the injustice of it all, and it wasn't a big surprise that the news stations were corrupt as well in this decaying city.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you here. There have been many girls before you... and you know, if you did use powers against me, that would only hurt you in the long run as well. It's not like the people respect superheroes like they used to, it's not like the law would defend you. Me? I'm just a regular citizen, and once again a superhero injures or kills an innocent life while trying to 'do their job'. That doesn't sound like it would end well for you, Levy."

"What are you talking about?!" Levy screamed, not sure of how to handle this. Every move she made was blocked, and now his hands were popping her buttons undone, showing inch by inch more of her pink lace bra and milky skin was revealed.

Her fingers were twitching, and so many solid script spells went through her mind as she was tempted to attack him. This couldn't be happening, she never felt more defenseless. She knew everything he said was right, and given he was a public figure with connections to the media there was no way her case would be heard. He said there were plenty of victims before her and never had she heard anything about them. She was about to be lost in that same list of tormented souls, and that was terrifying.

"Now for the fun," he chuckled sinisterly, and his body began buckling before her until his muscles expanded and ripped the sleeves of his suit. His face grew animalistic until he resembled some kind of monster, and Levy couldn't tell what he was; all she could do was scream in horror at the scene.

She recognized his villainous face but from where? It had been years certainly, but something about his piercing eyes was unforgettable.

A villain of all people was running the news stations. Levy was disgusted, who else in charge was a corrupt criminal?!

_"Get off me! Don't touch me! Stop! Stop!"_ Levy cried as he pried her legs apart and stepped between them. He was drooling now, breathing heavily and staring at her with a disturbing grin. Levy twisted and turned, cried and begged, and for the first time in ages she had cried at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this hurts," her manager laughed, and Levy wasn't sure if the brutal hit she took to her face was meant to silence her cries or intensify them.

**XXX**

Her wrists were pinned so tightly to the car hood she thought they'd snap. He was going to have his way and there was going to be absolutely no justice for her. She was forced to endure unless she wanted to be locked up for "improperly" using her superpowers. Without the authoritative permission granted to S-class exclusively, this was the fate of some women with powers; Levy just never thought it would ever happen to her.

"Somebody help me!"

Just on cue, as if the heavens had answered her prayer, the man was ripped off of her. Levy screamed out as the impact on her body made her slide off the hood. Levy fell off the car and rolled towards the ground where she spat out the blood from her newly busted lip. It felt humanly impossible for such a large man to be pulled off of her so effortlessly.

When Levy looked up, she gasped when she first made contact with her manager's face, and as he stumbled out of the way it was then that Levy could see Gajeel's red eyes.

"The Kurogane..?" She asked in disbelief. She was used to fighting him at night, but never at such an active part of the city. He was a nocturnal terror that she always fought in the darkest corners of Magnolia and under the radar, so seeing him near her office space was an unusual sighting.

"Ah, if it isn't The Kurogane; I coulda swore you were dead." Her manager gave him a short smile. "Rumor has it ya were sent to the Butcher and then disposed of. How disappointing, if only a real challenge had shown up to fight me-,"

Her manager's words were cut short the moment his face went straight into the back windshield of the nearest car. Levy screamed at the sight and turned away sharply so she wouldn't witness the way his body jolted and twisted as he bled out. She couldn't keep up with Gajeel's speed, it's like the man teleported.

With each crash against the glass, Levy covered her ears harder, forcing her mind to a calmer, more peaceful and collected place. She tried to imagine fields of flowers, picnics with Jet and Droy and the beach getaways with Cana and Lucy during the summer, all while her manager screamed in agony as he was completed disfigured and murdered by her arch-nemesis.

There was one persistent thought that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried not thinking about it. The thought was that she would be next if she had been seen using her solid script as a defense. It seemed that it only took seconds for Gajeel to finish the job. What Levy struggled so heavily with took Gajeel only a few moments to finish off. His strength was simply alarming.

The man's lifeless body fell to the ground between their cars and Levy could see from her spot by the hood that he wasn't moving. She gulped at that before turning to Gajeel who was panting heavily. He turned around with sweat beading at his hairline and a split in his lip, but otherwise, he was fine.

"Are you okay?!" Levy cried out when she noticed his lip was bleeding. She gave an extra careful look at him; he was starting to breathe heavy, and his eyes narrowed as if he were straining. Gajeel wasn't worried about a small scratch. His eyes focused in on the bruising and swelling that was starting to form on Levy's cheek. Seeing her get hit was enough to make something break in him, and he didn't know why.

"Are ya really asking me that, shorty? Shouldn't ya be worried about yerself first?" He questioned her, and just for a second, his eyes went to her opened shirt and the bra covering her. His face held no expression which made her feel even worse and immediately she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I-," Levy didn't know what she was apologizing for. Was it because of her indecency? She quickly buttoned her shirt back up. She tried to meet him in the eye but when she went to look up at him she found herself alone. "Where did you go?!" She asked with a panic as she jumped to her feet, and she made a full circle only to find herself in the empty parking lot with only the villain that was bleeding out behind her.

**ooo**

"Are you okay, miss?" The police officer asked her.

Levy nodded shortly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay."

Clearly she wasn't. She kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest and she couldn't stop reliving the scene that played out in her mind.

"He's dead, sir." Another officer informed the big guy that was interviewing her.

"No kidding. Look at him, it's like a wild animal handled him. No one could survive something like that." The large officer turned back to her. "Miss, did you get a good look at the person who done this?"

Levy's eyes widened then. "I um..." She froze for a second as the scene played out in front of her. Gajeel had come in so swiftly and out of nowhere. It only took him seconds to murder her manager and then he was gone in an instance. Of course, she knew who he was.

And if this were over a week ago, she would have gladly given his name to the police, but things were different now. She couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips, and she was completely taken aback at her own answer.

"No sir, it all happened so fast. I was too terrified to look..." Her lip quivered and that was enough for them. "I'm sorry," Levy mumbled.

"It's alright miss. You did nothing wrong." The police officer looked as if he expected that answer. In a city like this, they were used to this kind of story.

"There's something I have to tell you before you release me," Levy answered as she glanced over at the corpse in the body bag. "There's something that man admitted to me before he was murdered."

**ooo**

After much questioning, Levy finally found herself in her apartment. Her body was heavy with every step she took, and as she closed the door behind her she triple-checked the door to make sure it was locked. Her hands were trembling, she placed her palms against the wood and finally, her eyes burned and her nose scrunched up.

A few tears managed to escape her eyes, rolling down the bridge of her nose and plopping on the hardwood in front of her. She hated crying. She hated feeling weak like this. What were all those years for, all those endless training sessions... she was a superhero still wasn't she? Despite the law, she was still a strong woman, and yet she ended up in such a dangerous situation.

Why hadn't she used her powers?

It's as if she froze up completely...

She rubbed her eyes and refused to cry any further. She turned around and set her keys on the table by the door and hung up her purse. She was ready to collapse in bed and bury her face in her pillow for the remainder of the evening when something shifted in the corner of her eye.

Completely alert Levy jumped backward and knocked into the bookshelf so roughly a few novels toppled to the floor. Gajeel raised a studded brow at her like she were some nutcase intruding his home instead.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" She scolded him.

He completely disregarded her outburst. "Do you actually enjoy this shit? It's so sappy and boring. There's no action in it." He said as he held up the book she'd left on the coffee table that morning.

Oh, there was action in it alright, just not the kind he was referring to. Levy's cheeks heated up at the insult. "How did you get into my house?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "The master told me to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me!" She spat. She was already feeling inferior after the degrading beat down in the parking garage, and now Makarov sending her a bodyguard felt even more insulting.

"Oh, so earlier you were weak and defenseless you had everything under control, right? I bet you didn't need me to protect you then, either." He mentioned as he got to his feet, but his irritated look wiped off his face and his eyebrows furrowed in a puzzled state when he noticed her expression changed.

Levy wasn't _weak... _

Or was she?

Her eyes were glossy then, the whites now reddened and her lip jutted out in a small pout. He was really good at pissing Levy off, he learned that her buttons were so simple to push, and seeing her angry at him was normal. But now? He never saw her upset before, and he didn't know how to respond to her crying.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk to everyone around you?!" Levy questioned him sharply before stomping down the hallway. Her bedroom door slammed in the distance and Gajeel stood there in the living room with a bitter expression.

"Women," he scoffed before collapsing back to his spot on the couch, closing his eyes and not giving a second thought about it. He tried to brush it off but his eyes shot open and he was glaring at the ceiling with this stupid feeling in his gut.

The fuck was he feeling guilty for? He saved her ass and she didn't even acknowledge him. He did nothing wrong, so why was she over here getting all teary-eyed for?

"Fucking Hell," Gajeel grumbled. "Fucking Lily, I know he's gonna say somethin'," Gajeel rubbed the sore spot on his neck before going to Levy's bedroom for a makeshift apology.

He opened the door without warning, and he took a deep breath before starting. "I wasn't tryna make ya mad, it's called bein' honest, and it's not my fault that yer so sensitive-," Gajeel stopped mid-sentence when he found Levy posed in front of the mirror.

Her eyes were still a bit red, but her tears were nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't Gajeel's main focus. His eyes widened as they immediately went to her bare back as she was in the middle of taking off her clothes. Her face was stuck looking behind her shoulder, her expression was completely surprised, and now Gajeel's eyes were hovering around her backside where her skirt hugged tightly around her hips.

She was an incredibly voluptuous woman. How hadn't he noticed that until now?

"How long are you going to stand there you idiot?!" She screamed out and Gajeel pulled away just in time before countless novels slammed into the wall behind him.

"I was just-," he tried to explain as the door slammed on his face, and he stood there in silence apart from the click that came from Levy locking her bedroom door.

Gajeel clicked his teeth with a "tsk" and went back to the living room. Lily wouldn't be able to say that Gajeel didn't at least try. It's not like this was his problem, he was just following orders and made sure the woman got some rest. Why'd he even save her tonight, anyway? It's not like the man was gonna kill her or anything.

But Gajeel's crude way of thinking was only him trying to remain tough in a situation that had turned him... "softer" in lack of better words. He didn't actually think the things he told himself, for deep down he really did hope that she was okay.

Seeing her pushed over the car like that, her clothes ripped off of her, and the panic in her eyes made his throat dry. He's hurt women before without even batting an eye, but what that man was going to do to her... even that was too low for him. His body burned with rage and before he knew it he was acting out on his own.

He knew something didn't smell right to her the night she came home smelling like cheap cologne. Now anger simmered in his heart when he blamed himself for not checking on her sooner.

Gajeel pressed a hand to his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt. Doing a number on that rapist really triggered the curse tremendously. He was moments away from transforming in front of her and left the crime scene before she figured out that there were two monsters in that garage, not one. His skin underwent the same excruciating sensation as it burned away to be replaced with hot metal. His fingers elongated into claws.

After the trauma Levy went through in the parking lot, he didn't want to make things worse for her if he suddenly lost control altogether and attacked her, too. The fact that things were only getting worse for him despite doing "good deeds" for Makarov made him feel hopeless.

**ooo**

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, Levy. That must have been very hard for you." Lily replied to her story with a saddened look, and Levy was surprised to find understanding in his dark eyes.

"It's okay... I feel better now that I've talked to someone about it. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to telling my coworker, even though she knew he was up to no good for a while now." Levy smiled softly at Lily, "but I'm okay now. Thank you for listening."

"You can tell me anything," Lily smiled brightly at her.

From across Makarov's office, Lily sensed a pair of ruby eyes staring intensely at them. Levy followed Lily's gaze to find Gajeel leaning back in a chair, his feet propped up on the desk and his eyes slanted into a glare.

Immediately Levy recalled his smart mouth and how he invaded her privacy, she snapped her face away from him in a "Hmph!", reminding him that her cold shoulder wasn't going anywhere.

Gajeel's jaw clenched and a vein popped in his forehead. _The nerve of her! Why that little-_

Gajeel immediately placed his feet on the ground once Makarov walked into his office.

"I heard you don't have a job anymore," Makarov mentioned to Levy who kept her eyes low. He climbed onto the desk with paperwork. It's the first time Levy actually see him act like he had a profession. Every other time she'd seen him he was never working.

"I still have my job," she clarified. "The company knew what I went through was traumatic and gave me some time off."

Makarov smirked. "For how long?"

"Probably a week or two, I haven't talked to anyone so I'm not that sure," Levy admitted with an apologetic look.

"That makes things a bit easier for us," Makarov thought positively. "It'll be easier for everyone to watch over you if you're not out and about all day."

Levy's eyes softened at that. "I really hate being a bother for everyone. I appreciate your consideration, Makarov, but I don't need anyone protecting me... _especially_ in my own home." Levy shot a rude look to Gajeel who didn't even glance over at her.

"I know it can be overwhelming," Makarov agreed. "But the witch hasn't shown up until recently, and her target was you. We're not sure how you're involved with this, but she's made it clear that you're on her list."

"I can protect myself," Levy defended, which made all three pairs of eyes turn to her.

"You can protect yerself, huh?" Gajeel asked her then, and a laugh ruptured out of him. "What do ya have in mind?"

"It's not like you're much help anyway. You would have died on my apartment floor if it weren't for my help-," Levy was silenced when Gajeel appeared right in front of her. His cold eyes challenged her to speak more, and like any superhero, Levy refused to back down.

"What? Ready to show off in front of Makarov your true colors, or does he already know he's working with a dirty, good for nothing criminal?" Levy asked, squaring her shoulders and standing tall despite their significant height difference.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed then, and where Levy expected a witty comeback, she was left with Gajeel brushing her off completely. He didn't even say anything in return to her, and without any ammo, Levy felt frustrated that she couldn't blow off anymore steam. What was worse, she suddenly felt like the bad guy in the room, especially when Lily looked away the moment their eyes met.

The door closed behind Gajeel and silence surrounded them. It was a few seconds before Makarov broke the still air with a stern voice. "Lily, could you give us a moment alone?"

"I should check on Gajeel, anyway," Lily agreed before standing up and heading towards the exit. He stopped for a moment to take a quick glance at Levy before walking out quickly. Once Makarov was certain the two of them were alone, he let out a sigh.

"So how long are you going to keep your past hidden... Scriptress?" Makarov asked Levy with a disapproving look.

"He'd kill me if he found out," Levy replied calmly and was absolutely certain of this. She held no surprise in her voice given she knew Makarov found her out the moment she walked in. It's not like the two of them didn't have a few interviews together, and she knew it was her eyes that gave her away. He'd stared into them intensely during their meetings in her superhero days, he must have been making sure he'd never forgotten who she was.

"I don't think so," he disagreed.

Levy's complexion hardened. "Where have you been? Shadow Gear's most notorious enemy is The Kurogane, everyone knows that. There's comic books about us, there's-," Levy was going on and on. "Do you know how many fights we've been involved in? How many of his plans we've ruined? I'm sure he's gone through Hell because of us, I know his hatred for us runs deep. I've seen what he's capable of, I've seen what he's done to my comrades... I included..."

Makarov remained silent as Levy spilled out her thoughts.

"How could he forgive that? Why wouldn't he try to get his revenge? Especially now, with me this vulnerable and out of shape... I was hardly a match for him back then, and two years later with little to no training, I've grown weak... I wouldn't stand a chance against him now. He could kill me in seconds if he wanted to... even you know that."

Makarov shook his head no. "I'm sure Gajeel would forgive you the same way you've forgiven him."

Levy's eyes widened then and she turned her attention to Makarov who was smiling at her.

"It seems that you've forgiven him considering how patient you are around him. What I've noticed is how angry you are with how calm he is. It's like you want him to convince you that he's still a horrible person. You want a reason to hate him, and now that he's giving you no reason, you feel as though you can't figure him out."

Levy was speechless then, which only made Makarov let out a hearty laugh.

"Your intelligence is one of your many qualities. It's why I chose you for S-Class after all. I know a witty girl like yourself absolutely hates it when she can't figure something out, especially something as complex as Gajeel."

"So maybe I've forgiven him... sort of," Levy admitted shortly, trying to shift the topic in a different direction. Her face was blushing slightly as she felt like an open book. Makarov cracked a secret in her that she didn't even know she had. She hated how decent of a person Gajeel was. Sure he made a few rude remarks here and there, but despite that, there was an underlying kindness to him that drove her insane. Was he a good person or was he bad? She couldn't tell.

He'd healed her burns, he'd protected her from that girl and most importantly, he stopped her manager from getting his way with her. She couldn't forget that.

"What made you so trusting of him?" Levy asked Makarov, hoping she'd be able to see what the old man saw in Gajeel. Levy was so uneasy around the former criminal, it's not like their past encounters were exactly peachy.

"It's simple, really. The main part of the witch's curse is that any violence the victim performs the worse their condition becomes. In other words, if Gajeel commits enough crimes his monstrous state will become irreversible."

"Irreversible..?" Levy asked nervously.

"As I explained to him before. The more inhumane the victim acts, the more inhuman they become. So, it's in Gajeel's best interest if he doesn't return to his criminal ways. As long as he wants to remain human... well, he has no other choice."

Levy's eyes shot to the ground. "That's incredible... to think she could cast such a powerful spell on him like that. I've never heard of any power like it."

"I don't think this is your everyday superpowers we're talking about. It sounds like monstrous dark magic with no limits to me." Makarov reasoned. "People can change, Levy, but something tells me I don't have to lecture you on that lesson."

Levy nodded her head softly. "I know... but he's so aggravating."

"Oh trust me, I know," Makarov said with a tired look in his eyes.

The two of them shared a smile.

"Makarov," Levy started, and when the old man looked up at her she continued. "Could this stay between us? My old alias, that is."

"For all I know, you're Levy McGarden, an editor at the Magnolia news station."

Levy felt a weight lift off her tired shoulders and she sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Another thing," Makarov added before the conversation was finished. "Since you have some free time on your hands, there's something I want to show you."

.

.

.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your sweet comments, I loved reading them. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm all about Gajeel and Levy saving each other, which we'll most likely see more of in this story! Please let me know how you liked the chapter and as always thank you for reading!**


	5. 5

**A/N: **you guys know I love including Laxus in my fics.. u/u. So to clear this up before we continue, this version of Laxus is based on the Phantom Lord arc. I hope you enjoy!

**ooo**

Gajeel wanted more than anything to stay in the parking garage after the fight. Levy's clothes were torn and her face was suffering from the hands of that pathetic scum. Gajeel wanted to comfort her, but that pulse ran through his body with the force of a gunshot, and quickly he felt his heart beating with enough force to break through his chest.

This was the first sign of his transformation, and he was scared of what would happen to Levy if he lost control.

That was why he left her behind, right?

That's what he was telling himself. It's not like he cared about what she would think if she saw what he really was, so why was he running as fast as his legs could carry him?

The news about the murder in front of the downtown News Station spread through Magnolia like wildfire. Crimes were usual, but dealing with supervillains was news that would trend on every form of media for weeks. Despite being banned, the people couldn't get enough of this supernatural drama, which meant staying below the radar would be difficult for him.

Back at Fairy Tail, the gossip had intensified more than usual. This wasn't new to anyone participating in this illegal trade, but to witness a supervillain on the news station was always a surprise.

Even though the victim from the news report chose to remain unknown, Makarov had a gut feeling that it was someone he'd met only earlier in the week.

That's why Makarov wasn't surprised to find Gajeel crumpled up in his office space. Gajeel had pushed the door open with so much force that it nearly fell off the hinges, and he looked up at Makarov with a pained expression; half of his face was already taken over by the dragon, and his menacing claws cut into the wood of the office door.

Without Makarov saying a word, Gajeel was already stumbling into the cramped space; he lost his footing and fell to his knees, and a ghastly groan slowly erupted from his throat until it broke past his lips as a deafening roar.

The office was a safe haven for Gajeel and his transformations; this was a settled deal between him and Makarov. The underground was filled with all sorts of faces and backgrounds, and perhaps the Guildhall wasn't the best place to undergo a nasty, horrific transformation, especially when not everyone knew about Gajeel's identity.

Gajeel fell to his knees once he knew he was safe. He was coughing uncontrollably, and his veins popped against his skin as he strained and worked hard against the curse that was spreading and taking over his body.

Makarov remained silent as he closed his eyes and contemplated the situation. He was aware that it had been a while since Gajeel had morphed into the beast that haunted him, so this could only mean the man had done something incredibly sinful.

"What did you do this time, Gajeel?" Makarov asked casually. He wasn't trying to lecture or scold the man in any way; it was important to track his transformations in case there was any change in pattern. If there was, then it was something to be worried about.

Gajeel hesitated to answer. A threatening growl crept out of his clenched teeth, but Gajeel didn't look at the master. There seemed to be a hint of shame to his expression, and his shoulders had the slightest tremble.

"You know I heard there was an incident with a villain at Levy's job, something about a super villain's corpse being found mangled and one of the female employees being attacked." Makarov glanced at Gajeel who was sweating buckets and nodding off as he was losing more and more focus. Makarov felt a pinch in his chest as he acknowledges how hard Gajeel was trying to keep control. Over the half-year of the young lad working for him, Makarov developed a soft spot for him, and he fully understood the pain that accompanied the transformation.

"Why do I have a feeling that this has something to do with you?" Makarov asked him.

"There was this man," Gajeel started with a weak voice. "Bastard ripped Levy's clothes off and slammed her on the hood of her car," Gajeel replied with a hoarse voice. He was coughing up now, and as he collected himself he gasped for air. "He was gonna hurt her, so I used my p-powers."

"But that's a good thing," Makarov noted but knew from the crime scene plastered on the T.V that it was anything but positive. "You protected Levy—,"

_"I killed him," _Gajeel finished sinisterly in a voice that wasn't his own. His teeth snarled an animal-like growl and his skin turned to metal. He wasn't fully transformed yet; he still kept his long mane and half of his human facial features, but his mind was not speaking for his own. When Gajeel's mouth twisted into a crooked smile that revealed elongated fangs, Makarov knew this wasn't Gajeel he was talking to; the Gajeel he knew was sleeping somewhere, lost and a prisoner to his own mind.

_"It felt so good, snapping his bones as if he were a mere toothpick,"_ the dragon replied as his teeth sharpened. _"His eyes widened with so much fear, and to think he was so confident. Pathetic. It was satisfying to kill him." _

"I believe you," Makarov reasoned, knowing that in any second Gajeel could lose control and Makarov would have no choice but to defend himself.

"Is Levy okay?" Makarov asked. "Did you get a chance to speak to her?"

_"Do you speak of that foolish girl? That pathetic human who fell to her knees and quivered in fear?" _The half-dragon asked.

"That would be her," Makarov answered. "You know, the girl you saved?"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed sharply as he growled.

"You haven't used your powers for evil in almost a year. Even if the person you killed was a relentless criminal, murder is still a sin." Makarov reminded Gajeel, and the half-dragon snickered as he made it to his feet.

Makarov's frown tightened when Gajeel's arms morphed into weapons. Makarov did not want to hurt him, but it was looking like he had no choice. "Take a seat, Gajeel."

_"Ya really think I'm gonna take orders from some old man?!"_ The dragon asked and immediately readied himself for attack right as the room flickered with a bright light.

Before the dragon could question it, electricity surrounded him and popped off as lightning struck the dragon from all angles. A loud roar ripped through the underground office, and through the pale blue light, Makarov watched as the man in front of him transformed rapidly between dragon and human and flickered between forms as the lightning bolts worked through him.

Makarov's eyes narrowed as Gajeel's cries became excruciating, and the electrocution didn't stop until he had completely lost his transformation. Of course, that only happened once Gajeel was unconscious. The floor rattled when the large man took a hard, merciless hit to the floor.

"Laxus, that was completely uncalled for," Makarov scolded as his grandson stepped over Gajeel's gruesome, burnt body with indifference. Makarov gave him a disapproving stare as he noticed Laxus disrespected Gajeel not to prevent the attack from happening, but simply because he felt he had the right to. "I had it under control."

"Really?" Laxus asked with a scoff. "Didn't look that way to me."

"I know how to handle him, this isn't the first time this has happened," Makarov informed, but Laxus made a disgusted look as he observed the way smoke raised from Gajeel. Makarov was aware that Laxus simply wasn't listening.

"Pathetic. How long are you going to keep this pet of yours?" Laxus asked as he looked at the body on the floor with disinterest. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, but knowing the science experiment that the dragon was, he'd regenerate quickly from what would have been a lethal blow to any ordinary citizen. Only seconds had passed and his skin was repairing to reveal his smooth, olive complexion.

"I haven't seen you here lately," Makarov climbed on top of his desk and crossed his legs. "There must be something interesting happening in Magnolia if you're in a slump like this."

Laxus narrowed his eyes and cut to the point. "I've been requested to take down a pesky little brat that you've deemed harmless."

The master had countless pesky little brats running around Fairy Tail. Makarov gave Laxus a cheeky grin. "Oh my, now who could that be?"

Laxus's expression was cold and serious, and it seemed that Makarov's playfulness only enhanced his aggravation. "This might be all fun and games to you, gramps, but I'm an S-Class for a reason. Magnolia doesn't need some idiot causing chaos and claiming to be the superhero we need. This is _my_ city."

"Laxus, don't tell me you're threatened by some kid trying to play superhero for the day. It's not like we're talking about some vicious criminal." Makarov sighed. "He's beyond harmless. Besides, if the Salamander is successful, he might actually convince the council to lift the Article 17 ban-- and if you've forgotten, Article 17 is the dreadful outcome of both Gajeel and _your_ fight, so you should be happy some kid is trying to clean up your mistakes."

Laxus's eyes slanted into a despising glare. Of course, he knew the downfall of Phantom Lord caused Article 17. He wasn't unaware of the damage he caused Magnolia when Gajeel battled him, he was there when the city nearly went bankrupt after the cost of all the repairs when the fight was over.

He understood that, but what he didn't understand was how Makarov could take two sworn enemies and attempt to make them worked together under one cramped, underground roof. If anything, Laxus believed this whole ban was Gajeel's fault. He was the villain that started it all in the first place.

"You're pathetic," Laxus was shooting an ice-cold look towards the old man. "To be given such a responsibility as a super saint to protect your people, and you don't even bat an eye at the dangers that threaten your citizens. And you call yourself a superhero? You're nothing but a washed-out celebrity who's past his prime."

Makarov didn't bat an eye at the insult. "If you're so upset, Laxus, someone else could always take your job."

Laxus smiled at that, which made the air in the room all the heavier.

"When I'm through, there won't be any more jobs."

Makarov glared into his eyes as the two of them intensely remained in silence. Laxus huffed before turning his shoulder and leaving the room, leaving his vague response to hang in the air.

**ooo**

"Um... where are we going?" Levy asked Makarov with a small voice.

She knew most of the subway tunnels but never had she found this abandoned route. It was below one of the busiest parts of the city and never had she even known it existed.

"There's a little guild I run down here, it's decent money every now and then. I'm thinking it's right up your ally." Makarov had a promising smile on his face, which made Levy wonder even more what to expect.

"A guild..?" Levy asked quickly, not sure if she'd heard him right.

"An establishment where people of common interests find work," Makarov explained but it only made Levy more confused. Before reaching a thick, heavy door, the old man turned to her with a bit of a disclaimer.

"It's a chaotic bunch but please don't be scared," Makarov stepped out of the way for Levy to step through.

Levy had no idea what she was expecting but instead was welcomed with strong tobacco smoke and the sound of chatter and glasses clinking on the other side of a large curtain.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

In front of Levy was a narrow staircase that revealed an underground pub. It was crowded for such a small space, and the bar was especially packed, bustling with large men chugging down harsh liquor and beautiful women hardly clothed. Levy found the whole place suffocating but her curiosity made her walk deeper into the establishment.

The only familiar face she saw was Mira behind the bar, and she was accompanied by almost a clone, except this sister had short hair that stopped in a short pixie cut. Still, they shared the same brilliant blue eyes, and it was the younger girl who noticed Levy walking in. Everyone else didn't bother to look over.

"Okay," Levy tried to keep her voice calm as if this were all normal. A bustling bar filled with eccentric people in the deserted, destroyed subway tunnels of the city was anything but normal. "So exactly what kind of work do you provide, Makarov?"

"Think of them as mercenaries, if you will. Some like to see them as hitmen, some would consider them criminals. Me? Well, we're all superheroes at the end of the day, aren't we?"

"Superheroes..?" Levy asked as it dawned on her. Every person in here had some type of power, and in this small space, they had absolute freedom to use it in any way they pleased. She was speechless at how many powers soared throughout the small dining area, and with these untamed powers came chaos.

It seemed that there was no regulation here, and yet she couldn't have felt as if it could be more under control.

"Your coworker Lucy, she's been here," Makarov informed as he led Levy to a bulletin board.

"You know Lucy?" Levy asked in shock.

"I've met her a few times," Makarov answered. "Natsu brought her down here. I'm sure you've heard about him from her."

"But she's a reporter," Levy said by accident, hoping she hadn't ruined anything. "You're not worried she'd say anything..?"

"We've had our talk," Makarov reassured. "What I allowed her to add into her article is enough to send her career upward, but a part of me feels that writing isn't her only passion."

Levy's stare hardened as Lucy's smile came to mind. Nowadays their conversations were so work oriented with nothing new or exciting to be said. She seemed so engulfed in her career that Levy never would have even guessed she was out having such an exciting life. Levy understood it was confidential, but a part of her felt left out.

Sure, she had Gajeel, but her secret wasn't as exciting. In fact, Gajeel felt more like having a pest than having something interesting in her life.

"You're a bit pale, Levy," Makarov sounded concerned.

"Mercenary doesn't exactly sound like a positive job..." Levy mumbled hesitantly, associating the word with criminal behavior.

"Well, for lack of better word." Makarov smiled warmly. "You can look at our quest board if you'd like. Mirajane handles the jobs, and decides on which ones are suitable for the person interested."

Levy's eyes quickly skimmed the multiple flyers that hung off the wall. Her mouth dropped open and Makarov found her expression to be quite humorous.

"These are just wanted flyers for supervillains," Levy said with disbelief.

"And most-wanted criminals, of course." Makarov sent Levy a serious stare. "Magnolia is still corrupt, but it's in better shape than the other cities in Fiore. A lot of these jobs are out of town, as you can see by the location and reward."

"This is incredible," Levy's eyes watered at the sight. Any normal person wouldn't have been so emotionally moved by this; they'd probably be terrified that murderous villains were still pulling strings in the undergrounds and the black market. However, Levy was ecstatic to know that superheroes were still playing a part in the city despite the horrid laws.

"It makes no sense to ban superheroes, it only made the crime worse in Fiore," Makarov shook his head in shame. "I understand regulations, and the damage superheroes can cause to our city during their fighting, but the damage is far worse when there's no one to protect our citizens."

Makarov turned to Levy with hope in his eyes.

"I get the regulations, I know there's a super saint planted in about every city, but we're all old and beaten up. Our days are coming to an end, but you all? Well... I see it as passing down the torch is all. I'm doing my part in protecting the city, I'm just passing it around to people. I know they're more excited to fight crime than I am."

"Makarov, this is really amazing." Levy smiled brightly at him.

"You're itching to get back into the game, aren't you, Levy?" Makarov could see her visible excitement, she couldn't keep still. He also noticed the way her smile fell flat into a frown when she noticed Gajeel taking a seat at a stool furthest down the bar in the corner.

"He's one of our biggest contributors here," Makarov mentioned.

"I'm sure he gets a kick out of it," Levy grumbled, leaving out the remark she wanted to add regarding how sadistic and cruel he was.

"You're welcomed to join us, and whenever you're ready you can pick up a quest just like anyone else." Makarov invited, which made Levy's entire body feel like putty.

Just when she truly believed she'd never use her superpowers for good again. Never in a million years did she think she'd end up in a place like this, working for Makarov Dreyer of all people- a superhero legend.

Levy had to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing." She mumbled as she felt overwhelmed with relief.

"It's actually a common reaction," Makarov reassured.

"After the ban, life as I knew it took a drastic turn. To have an establishment like this makes it feel as if things haven't changed. I promise I won't disappoint you." Levy smiled happily through her oncoming tears.

"We're more than happy to have you, Levy." Makarov grinned. "And we'll make sure your jobs aren't kept confidential," he added, side-eyeing the man that remained across the room and with his back to them.

"Thank you, master," Levy said, enjoying the new title for the man who helped her regain a bit of her old life.

She collected herself; she didn't want to be a crying mess in front of all these new faces. And now that the men had noticed a woman in the bar, many eyes were starting to direct towards her.

It was to be expected, as Levy was very easy on the eyes. Her rounded hips and plump backside were what caught many of the men's attention. Her hairstyle was another one of her lovely qualities; two wavy shoulder-length pieces brushing against her collar bones, with her blue waves getting shorter towards the back, revealing her neck and shoulders.

Of course, her face was as beautiful, and her warm, brown eyes would sparkle whenever she was intrigued. A cute face like that looked almost out of place in a dingy, dimly lit underground bar like this. She looked soft, and her height and pouty lips made her look as if she were fragile. She looked more like a librarian or a school teacher, and yet here she was.

Gajeel couldn't understand it.

Out of all the men checking out Levy, Gajeel was staring the hardest.

He watched, confused, as Levy teared up over the quest board. That was particularly weird to him. Ever since the Scarlet witch cursed him his senses were heightened to an inhuman degree. He could hear most of their conversation despite the ruckus of the bar, but he chose not to.

"Y'know," A persistent barmaid leaned her elbows on the counter after she served Gajeel his usual beverage. "If ya apologize for what you said to her, that might alleviate a bit of your curse." Mira's eyebrows raised as she waited for Gajeel's reaction.

"Feh," he scoffed at the idea. "I'm the one that deserves an apology."

Mira smiled at his brute behavior. "Checking her out from across the room isn't going to fix anything."

Gajeel studded brows furrowed and he shot Mira a nasty look. "What's it to ya, anyway?"

"What you said was very insensitive, Gajeel. Makarov told me everything." Mira gave him a disappointed glare.

Gajeel bristled up. "That old geezer gossips more than the damn cat!"

"Give it a try, wouldn't ya? Help her settle in, I can't help but notice how uneasy she is around you." Mira suggested. "And probably for good reason. You have no idea how to treat a lady, do you?"

This struck a chord in him. Gajeel remembered the way Levy looked up at him hopelessly after the encounter with her manager. Her stare was so intense it seemed that even her irises were trembling along with her body; she looked a few short sobs away from a complete breakdown.

He desperately wanted to say something, anything to alleviate the pain that was displayed in his expression. This was where he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't.

Simply because Gajeel had never comforted someone before. All he knew was distributing pain, not fixing it, and that made something clench up in his chest.

"For lack of better words," Lily said before taking a sip of his drink. Gajeel hadn't even heard him sit down, which just came to show how distracted he was with this whole 'Levy' thing.

The barmaid and the cat exchanged looks when Gajeel didn't return with a clever (or simply rude) comeback. His stare only sharpened with anger before he planted his hands on the bar and pushed backward.

Mira was going to speak but Gajeel ended the conversation by slipping off his barstool and heading towards the back of the Guildhall. Mira glanced at Lily who only shook his head at her.

**ooo**

It didn't make sense to Gajeel that Levy was invited into Fairy Tail. She was just some editor at a News station. For all Makarov knew, she could rat them all out for some big selling story and her own self-gain. She could be some nutcase villain that's working with Irene, infiltrating their trust to let everyone know of Fairy Tail's whereabouts.

There were so many possibilities with his assumptions and yet every single one seemed absolutely absurd. Levy didn't give him that vibe; the energy that radiated off her was so warm and calming, the opposite of everything he knew.

The night he crashed into her apartment was a blur. He'd hurt someone really badly; it was another one of Irene's men, just another pawn to her endless army that always went after him. He was just trying to defend himself, but even then it seemed useless.

He was no match when he couldn't control his own body; he'd been undergoing this curse for about a year, and each day he felt less and less in control. The night he met Levy he thought he was done for. Never had he pushed his body to such careless limits. He was fading in and out, his surroundings growing dark until the softest of hands landed on his shoulders.

He couldn't recall what she was saying, but damn if he didn't think that was the most angelic voice he'd ever heard. He thought he was dead, but the place where he deserved to go didn't have women with soft voices and warm eyes.

He tried to warn her to get away from him. With each impulse he had to strike her down and kill her... his body wouldn't move luckily, but that also terrified him. Despite his warnings, she ignored him and addressed his wounds.

When he told her to not call the police, she obeyed. Any sane person would have dialed the police immediately, and she hesitated. She handled his wounds in a rather casual way. He assumed maybe she was a nurse or something, but whatever she was, her reaction to a dragon-like monster bleeding out on her living room floor was underwhelming.

Gajeel found it too suspicious.

The fact that she helped someone who just screamed 'villain' was another odd thing Gajeel took into consideration. He just labeled her as no good, especially when Makarov suddenly needed to see her. There were so many red flags, but then that creep boss of hers showed up, and she didn't fight back.

She didn't even land a scratch on him, so if she were a villain, did she hesitate? Did she know he was watching her?

Whatever her story was, at that moment Gajeel was determined to figure it out.

**ooo**

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Cana." Levy smiled warmly from behind her wine glass. "You didn't have to do this."

"Taking you out to dinner was the least I could do," Cana said truthfully as her eyes saddened. "If anything I wish I could have done more..."

"You've done enough!" Levy reassured quickly as she placed her drink down. "What happened the other day is in the past, there's no reason anyone should beat themselves up over something we have no control over now."

Cana didn't nod or speak then, instead, her eyes glanced over at the waitress who stopped at their table to place down the check. There was a moment of silence as Cana scribbled down on her receipt and in the meantime, Levy finished her glass and pushed her to-go box into a plastic bag.

"I know you're this big undercover superhero and all," Cana started, still finding it ridiculous that she could say that. It wasn't every day she befriended someone who was practically famous in Magnolia. "But it's okay to have other people worry about you here and there. It doesn't make you a burden as I told you for the hundredth time."

"Thank you, Cana, I'm working on accepting that."

Cana smiled sadly then. "I know you're a super and all... but something about you gives off this vibe, Levy."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked as she wasn't quite following Cana.

"Well... what I'm trying to say is that you have this sweet personality that makes everyone around you want to protect you instead." Cana smiled beautifully then. "It takes a special person to have that effect on others."

Levy blushes then, "I-I don't know about that."

"Take the compliment, Levy," Cana ordered which made Levy straighten her posture again.

"S-sorry."

Cana sighed as she leaned back in her chair and turned towards the river. From their view outside, the moonlight sparkled over the still water, and the soft breeze was relaxing, and the twinkling lights from the skyline only added to the scenery.

"It's crazy, ain't it? Sitting here in this peaceful moment with a view like this... almost makes it feel as if this city weren't the shit hole it turned out to be." Cana's eyes narrowed as she watched the still skyline, and Levy took a deep breath as she enjoyed this peace and quiet with her beloved friend.

She knew that the incident in the parking lot had worried those around her dearly. She knew this dinner was an attempt at Cana doing something nice to her, probably given the fact that Cana didn't know any other way to comfort Levy. In fact, Levy was very good at hiding her emotions, those around her weren't sure if she was okay or not, and with a radiant smile and positive personality, even Jet and Droy thought the whole incident hadn't even affected her.

Cana was a bit smarter than that.

"Hey, Cana?" Levy asked, and when her friend glanced over Levy felt a blush coming on. "Thank you... for worrying about me."

Cana smiled beautifully then.

**ooo**

"You swear you're okay walking on your own?" Cana asked over and over again, really hoping that she could convince Levy to just give up and get into her car. "It's like you're walking around with a bulls-eye on your back. You're beautiful, you look incapable of defending yourself..." Cana could go on for hours at this rate. Levy never asked her to be a protective, motherly friend, it just happened naturally. Cana always viewed Levy like a little sister, and now that her little sister was determined to make it home on her own, Cana was going berserk.

"That incident in the parking lot was a one-time thing," Levy explained. "I should have acted on all the red flags when they were given to me."

Cana looked the least convinced.

"I'm not going to let that creep be the reason I live my whole life in fear and hiding," Levy squares her shoulders then, but they slumped noticeably as her eyes reflected emotion. "Besides, he's dead now, anyway."

The flicker in Levy's eyes was enough of a give away for Cana. She didn't just casually mention her manager's death, she was clearly disturbed after witnessing the whole thing.

"Levy..." Cana started softly. "You said you'll start letting people worry about you, right? Well, right now I'm worrying."

Levy's eyebrows raised then, and now her face was flushed red. "That's not fair, Cana." Levy started, and when Cana gave her a challenging glare Levy sighed and headed the opposite direction. "Where did you park your car again?"

Cana beamed a satisfied smile as the two of them walked towards the parking garage. The two of them fell into a natural Cana-Levy conversation. It was refreshing to have a moment where the two of them could talk in leisure about things such as clothes and the latest drama with celebrities, and many other pointless yet enjoyable topics.

Levy loved Cana especially for her mature and realistic perspective on topics. She always broke down the psychology and the deeper meanings to what otherwise would have been a boring story, and Levy loved anyone who could stimulate her mind and keep her thinking. The two of them were knees deep into a debate about a rather controversial story revolving around a well-known industry when something sparked the corner of Levy's eye.

Levy was shocked that she even noticed him. Trodding down the stairs to the subway was the man that she'd been doomed with as of a couple of weeks again. He didn't see her across the street like this, all dressed up and hiding behind Cana's larger frame, but Levy didn't know anyone else with hair as unmanageable as his. Levy felt a pinch in her gut and given the fact that Gajeel glanced behind his shoulder before disappearing underground she knew the man had to be up to no good.

Of all the places to run into him!

"Actually, Cana," Levy stammered as it was her turn to speak. "I just remembered something. I left something really important and Lucy's house, and I think it's a good time to drop by and get it."

"At this hour?" Cana asked, arching a brow. "What could be so important that you'd need to see Lucy right this second?"

"It's work-related!"

"The last thing you should be thinking about is that corrupt fucking business!" Cana yelled out.

"Sorry, Cana! It's really an emergency! Thank you for dinner, I'll see you soon!" Levy apologized and clapped her hands together before turning around.

Cana's eyes popped out of her head when Levy did a sprint across the street in heels. "Where do you think you're going?!" Cana screamed then and was secretly impressed at Levy's speed given her shoe choice. Cana knew it was no used to go after her, but oh if she wasn't going to drill into Levy the next time she saw her.

Levy had to think fast if she wanted to catch up to Gajeel. Her heels clicked and clicked against the grimy subway tunnel's stairs and she was left in the empty underground alone.

This part of Magnolia wasn't very busy at night, so Levy felt at an advantage. She sighed and decided to run down the tunnel, following the tracks and knowing there weren't many places for Gajeel to go. There was only one train to board according to the glowing display that announced departures and arrivals. That only added to Levy's suspicions. This area was nowhere near Gajeel's apartment, so what business did he have going here at this hour?

Levy almost gasped as she caught up to him, standing there with his hands in his pockets in dead silence like some weirdo. She slapped her back against the wall and watched him from the corner and she tried to evaluate what he was doing. How could someone so guilty look so innocent?

In that second, bright lights flashed before her and the floor tumbled. Levy's hair flowed in the gust of wind that arrives with the train, and Gajeel remained absolutely still up to the moment the train stopped and he walked on in. Levy was a couple of cars down from him, but she leaped on the train as well and pushed her way through the narrow walkway until she could catch up to him.

Of course, she maintained a good distance. Levy was very stealthy. She checked the screen above her and estimated that this train ride would take a while. Levy's stomach made a flip as she wondered what kind of criminal activity could Gajeel could be getting himself into now. She couldn't believe it— could Gajeel really be fooling Makarov this entire time? The master was smarter than that, so was he in on this too? With how corrupt the city was... if Makarov was a bad guy as well, then who else was there for Levy to trust?

She dropped to her knees the moment he walked past her. How did she not hear him? And luckily, how did he not see her? She held her breath until he was a good distance past her— where was he going?

Levy's eyes widened the moment she noticed an old man sitting in one of the back rows of the last car. She never saw anyone board the train with her, and she didn't notice the elder gentleman when she snuck down the aisle. Had he always been sitting there?

Levy watched him hard in the few seconds she could; newspaper covering the bottom of his face, tired-looking eyes peeled behind thin wired glasses and a trench coat and brown brimmed hat finished up his look. Now that Gajeel— a visibly terrifying character — was walking towards him with a menacing look and calculated step, the newspaper in front of the old man was trembling slightly.

What was Gajeel thinking? Levy gulped as Gajeel stepped right in front of the man who tried his best to mind his own business. After what felt like a year of silence the old man gulped and looked up at Gajeel with a strained smile.

"Can I help you, young lad?"

Both the man and Levy gasped when Gajeel roughly grabbed the old man by the collar and slammed him against the wall of the train.

The cry that left the old man was enough to make Levy seethe with anger. The indifference Gajeel had for other people was sociopathic and chilling, and Levy couldn't understand why she was even surprised anymore. Of course, this was usual behavior, did she really forget who she was dealing with?

Gajeel lifted the man's feet above the ground, and quickly his cries filled the empty train car.

"Pl-please, don't hurt me!" The man cried out as he used his hands to protect his face and pushed his palms towards Gajeel. "I- I- I- don't have much money— b-but I have a little something—,"

"Enough with the cheap talk ya old bastard," Gajeel warned as he retracted his fist, just as the lights on the train went out. Gajeel stepped back as he tried to figure out what was happening, and at that moment a sharp pain hit him in the gut and it was enough to push him over.

Though the attack was enough to get him off guard in the darkness, it didn't hurt as much as he expected it to. What kind of amateur ambush was this?

The lights flickered on and Gajeel found Levy standing in front of him with her hands balled into fists on each side of her. She looked pissed off then, more pissed than she usually was whenever he was involved in the mattered.

"Levy..?" Gajeel asked as he blinked two times, not sure if that kick had somehow made him hit his head and he was seeing things now.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking old men on the subway like this? I knew you were a low life but this is just pitiful!" Levy screamed out then, and Gajeel couldn't believe it.

Gajeel could feel some sort of heat creeping up his neck. A blush streaked across his face as he couldn't believe this woman had landed such a hit on him. He couldn't understand why his heart was racing, but something about this feisty version of the woman on top of him made him believe that perhaps he had underestimated her.

"What the Hell are ya even doin' here, Shorty?" Gajeel demanded and Levy stepped closer so that she was right in his face; this time, he was the one that had to crane his neck up to meet her eyes.

"Stopping you from committing any further crimes!" She yelled then. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch you antagonize some innocent old man—," Levy's voice cut off when a loud explosion crashed behind them. She screamed and in the midst of the flames Gajeel's instincts made him pounce at her. His strong arms wrapped around her as they tumbled behind a row of seats, and he turned around quickly enough to guard her against any of the harsh temperatures.

Levy's eyes were clenched tightly, but once she opened her eyes and regained her senses she could see steam radiating from Gajeel's now iron body. She was baffled at the fact that he used his body as a shield to protect her, but there were bigger things to focus on here.

"What- What was that?!" Levy cried out and looked up to see the rest of the train had gone off without them, leaving two cars behind stranded in the underground tunnel.

"The innocent old man you were trying so hard to protect just blew up our part of the train," Gajeel said a bit mockingly as he stared at Levy with an irritated face.

Levy could feel the humiliation stirring in her stomach. Gajeel looked so indefinitely pissed off and with him on top of her and pinning her down, her mind was exploding with all sorts of counterproductive thoughts.

She was supposed to be infuriated with him, but after he had just saved her (again) she didn't know what to think.

"H-how was I supposed to know..?" Levy replied a bit shyly as she turned her face away with a sad pout. She couldn't keep her eyes locked on his any longer, his stare was far too intense and far too close to her for her own liking.

"Ya weren't supposed to know, it wasn't yer damn business!" Gajeel screamed then, which only made their situation worst.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Levy screamed out, and now the two of them were distracted enough to be open targets. "Get off of me, now!"

"Yer going to be taking my orders, not the other way around. I'm not through with you," Gajeel replied in a sinister voice, and Levy hated to admit how badly that made her body respond. How could he be so intimidating yet so enticing? Now she was the one on the floor blushing, and if it weren't for the villain popping up behind Gajeel, she would have been speechless.

"Oh, young love..." the elder man sighed as the train cars began closing in on them. "I had a lover once... back when I was your age..."

"Gaj—," Levy started, but then realized it probably wasn't the best idea to say his real name. "Hey Kuro, what is this guy doing?"

"Looks like he's using elemental powers similar to mine," Gajeel said with a huff as if he were insulted.

The elder man continued, "I remember how beautiful she was when I first lied eyes on her... but I believe I enjoy the way she looked, even more, when I tortured her."

Levy's eyes widened at the man's disgusting remark.

"Young lady, you look just like her." He grinned wickedly, and Levy's stomach dropped now that she had his full attention. "I wonder if you'll have the same blood-curdling scream!"

Levy didn't have time to act; now the metal of the train was caving in and ready to collapse in on her, and now she was desperately trying to escape.

"Levy!" Gajeel screamed out, and suddenly a strong hand pulled her out of the rubble just in time. The back portion of the car was reduced to almost nothing, she couldn't believe the powers of this enemy. Now Levy was coughing as she landed roughly on her back, and on top of her lied her enemy.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked, and this was the first time he'd even been this close to her.

She almost forgot how to speak. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Stay down," Gajeel ordered. "This will only take a second."

"Kurogane, are you ready to die now?" The elder man asked sinisterly.

Gajeel smiled at the pathetic taunt. "There's only room for one metal bender in this city," Gajeel growled, and as he curled his fists in front of him he transformed into his notorious look; dark clothing and a full metal form.

Levy gulped then, and with a racing heart, she couldn't help but admit how cool he sounded just then. She stayed protected behind one of the benches and watched in horror as the two of them fought.

She knew she should probably either escape or pitch in, but neither sounded like good enough options. She was useless without her powers, and Gajeel seemed to be handling this well— in fact, he looked like he was having too much fun.

"Oh... Gajeel," Levy sighed in relief as she saw that the fight did in fact only take a few seconds.

"How could you have gotten stronger in such a short amount of time?!" The old man asked as he crawled back on all fours on the ground. "This is impossible! Impossible! Wait!" The old man begged, and Levy turned her head sharply away just in time to block out the next gruesome scene.

Levy frowned then, but when she turned around, the old man looked a bit peaceful then.

"No, I didn't kill him," Gajeel answered a question she was too afraid to ask. His form evaporated and his tan skin returned, sleek with sweat now. Those piercing eyes looked over at her, soft and indifferent to what had been done.

Levy gulped. "Wow. That was awesome, Gajeel."

His studded brows narrowed into an angry expression. The moment he closed the distance between them Levy felt a panic rush through her. Her back hit the wall of the train car and before she couldn't defend herself Gajeel was in her face. "Is this a joke to you?"

"Wh-what did I do?!" Levy panicked.

"You could have sabotaged my entire mission! What kinda freak follows people around at this time of night?!" Gajeel lectured her.

Levy was a bit panicked. "I... I didn't follow you!" She cried out, but when Gajeel tensed his body and launched in for an attack Levy saw her life flash before her eyes.

She backed into the windows of the train as Gajeel felt no need to place any polite space between them. Gajeel was infuriated then, but mostly at himself. He knew he picked up on her scent, but foolishly he believed it was him thinking about her again.

It's as if the more his mind wandered towards Levy, the more she'd appear, as if he'd conjured her up simply by daydreaming about her. He countered the uncomfortable flutter stirring at the pit of stomach with something more in his comfort zone: brute force.

His large hand slammed against the wall behind her head. Levy's never been intimidated by him before, but this time she flinched at the impact. She knew she was in the wrong, and now that the fight was over guilt was settling when she realized she had assumed the worst from him... again.

"I don't know why Master gave ya the job, but if there's anyone that's going to be doing the fighting, it's gonna be me!" He roared at her then, and Levy was so taken off guard that she had to process his words twice to understand what he was yelling at her. "I'm not letting ya get hurt again!"

"I didn't get hurt," Levy spat out defensively. Although clearly a lie, she felt ashamed about the moment in the parking lot, the eye-opening vulnerability she had now as a normal citizen. This was a touchy subject and Gajeel could tell by the way her stare sharpened into something challenging.

The barmaid popped in Gajeel's mind and he only became more enraged when he remembered her suggestion. What did Gajeel know about apologizing?

"If anyone ever threatens ya like that again, yer leavin' them to me, got it?" Gajeel's question again came out as a order, but despite his harsh tone his words were undeniably protective.

Levy's throat turned dry when she saw the hurt in his eyes. She was a clever enough girl to figure out that this was him apologizing for the heated moment yesterday.

"Thank you, Gajeel, for protecting me..." Levy said softly, but loud enough for him to hear her. She had no idea why she was blushing; something about the intense aura of the man and his deep stare made the moment feel unreal.

Something flickered in Gajeel's eyes when she thanked him as if this were foreign and he didn't understand what she was saying. Levy's shy expression snapped him out of his anger and it dawned on him how close he was to her body.

Someone as soft and gentle as her didn't deserve the harsh beat down delivered by that disgusting criminal. To think anyone could lay a finger on her enraged him, and when he realized he was far worse than that manager could ever be, sadness swelled in his chest.

Levy picked up on the way Gajeel sounded as if all the energy had been sucked from him, and with a defeated tone he pulled away to allow distance between their bodies. Him retracting made Levy have the bothering urge to crab the fabric of his shirt and pull him back to where he was, inches away from her face.

"I... I should have been there sooner," his intense stare left her and drifted away.

Levy's lips parted as she wanted to reassure him, but she was honestly surprised that he even felt that way.

"Gaj—,"

"To Hell with it! It's over now," he concluded bitterly and broke away from her. Levy felt as if something ripped out of her when he placed a good amount of space between them.

"Gajeel, wait," Levy did what he mind begged and reached out to grab him; her finger tips dusted his arm and something intensified in the air, almost like static— or was it a deep rumble beneath her?

She jumped backward and held her hand up ready to defend herself when iron beams sprouted from the ground around her, similar to the defense she was surrounded by the night she was burned by that cloaked woman.

Now from her prison, Levy looked through the beams at Gajeel with a concerned look. Perhaps touching him was a bad idea after all, but to react like this?

"What was that for..?" Levy asked nervously, and her eyes widened significantly when blood dripped down one of the rods.

Levy's shoulders painfully slammed against the bars when she witnessed the scene about her. One of the rods had penetrated the cloaked woman, and her eyes twitched as she tried to resist any movement that could further her energy.

Levy was beginning to doubt any authenticity behind her superhero title. If it weren't for Gajeel she would have never noticed the woman behind her. The rods had disappeared now, leaving the villain to fall from mid-air and land roughly on the floor.

Levy backed away with weak knees until she hit Gajeel's iron-hard chest. Against Gajeel's sturdy frame she noticed how terribly she was shivering now. Levy didn't protest when he gently pulled her behind him.

"Heh, you got me good this time, didn't you Kurogane?" The girl asked as she lifted her head to reveal her face. Her hood rolled backward as she freed herself, and now looking into her eyes Levy tried her best to mesmerize the woman's glare. "But I'm afraid this isn't over."

"Are you here to stick around? From the looks of yer condition, I doubt you'd last long." Gajeel referred to the amounts of blood spilling around the girl's shoes. Levy was immediately pushed behind Gajeel and she felt her heartbeat in her temples; this girl did serious damage to her the last time they fought, and she wasn't sure what else she was capable of.

Gajeel's arm formed into a terrifying weapon; Levy knew his tricks well by this point, but she never imagined being this up close to it. Now she could see the details of the blade, as a chain saw almost, and she felt her stomach twist as she knew if this were a fight between the Kuro and Shadow Gear, he'd had no problem ripping that weapon right through her. The thought was enough to make her want to vomit.

The girl took one glance at Gajeel before smiling sweetly and jumping upward towards the top of the tunnel. A loud thud hit the middle of the car where she landed, and after a few minutes, Gajeel was sure she was gone.

"Hit and run, huh? Pathetic." Gajeel shook his head with disgust as he turned to Levy. "Are you okay?" He asked her, just in time to find Levy's eyes fluttering as she fell hard to the floor.

She could hear her name echoing off the tunnels as Gajeel roared, but it was muted out by the ringing she heard in her ears.

She felt his hands cup her face, a gentle tap to wake her up. Although she couldn't hear, her senses had heightened where touch had also compromised her lack of sight.

She was marveled by the way he lifted her so effortlessly, like a feather. She'd never been held this. Her eyes fluttered open here and there to prove to her this wasn't a dream.

His strong hands wrapped around her as he carried her throughout the tunnel. And despite a moment that was alarming for Gajeel, Levy felt peace in his arms.

And then she drifted to sleep.

**ooo**

**A/N**: I hope I fixed any typos in here. Forgive me if there's any!


	6. 6

Levy's eyes slowly fluttered open when she gained consciousness. Her first reaction was to sit up in bed and figure out her surroundings, but she didn't last long before slumping back down. She sunk into the comforters and pillows, and now her mind was returning, and she recalled the train ride and the "innocent" older man that ended up being a psychotic villain.

Levy's entire body felt heavy and she strained to prop herself up on her elbows. Did the damn train hit her before she got back home? Why was she so weak..?

"Ah, so the little stalker finally woke up." Gajeel's voice sprouted next to her. If it weren't for the rude remark, Levy would have admitted his voice was soothing for once.

Levy's eyes widened as she turned to find him sitting beside her bed. He was dressed down in something more comfortable, a dark long-sleeve and some sweats. His clean skin and the disposal of his blood-splattered clothes indicated some time had passed since the subway.

"Stalker?!" She asked angrily, only for her to clamp her eyes shut at the pain. Her migraine was enough to make her teeth hurt; she was simply baffled considering she was perfectly healthy last time she remembered.

"Inside voice, Shorty. Yer sick." Gajeel smirked at her, and that only flustered her more.

_Sick..?_

"But I was feeling just fine last time I checked," Levy informed him. Before she followed him down the subway, she had dinner with Cana and was feeling relatively healthy. Gajeel leaned back in his seat, and his ruby eyes drifted away as he considered their predicament.

"The bitch that tried to kill ya has a dark power; she can cast any illness she wants to on her enemy. Who knows. Maybe she was trying to put a lethal illness on ya, but I must had distracted her train of thought when I attacked her."

The events of that night were returning to her now. Levy's mouth dropped open as she realized how bad this whole thing could have turned out if Gajeel wasn't there. Twice- if not more -tonight he had saved her. She was still blushing when she remembered the way he shielded her, using his body as an armor and the way he looked when he landed on top of her.

Landing in that position made her mind venture off into scenarios she never believed she'd consider with the Kurogane, and with him cleaned up and observing her with this lingering stare it wasn't helping her sinful thoughts.

She quickly tossed the idea in the trash. Like she'd ever find herself in that situation!

"Fortunately fer ya, it looks like a really bad flu." He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at her. The grin on his face was from his disbelief; he was dumbfounded that Levy thought she could roam her eyes all over him and he wouldn't notice. Was his appearance really her main concern after all of the events this evening?

"What are you smiling for?! This isn't funny!" Levy screamed out then, and she gritted her teeth when her head slowly started pounding into a migraine.

Perhaps she was even more stubborn than he thought.

"If ya would have minded yer business ya wouldn't be in this mess now would ya? I find it funny that ya got exactly what ya deserve." Gajeel's voice raised louder and louder the more he spoke, and it only spiked Levy's anger further. "Following me down there in the middle of the night, hmm? Don't ya see me enough at home?"

The nerve of this man! Levy thought to herself.

"It's not my fault you looked suspicious!" Levy explained as she quickly looked away when Gajeel leaned in and became dangerously close. Levy gulped when she could hear his snickering, of course he wouldn't believe anything she said.

"Is that really yer excuse?" He asked her, and his voice came out almost suggestive, "I'm starting to think there's more about me that you're not admitting." He smiled mischievously when Levy still wouldn't look at him. "That's weird. Ya had no problem looking all over me early."

She was beyond surprised when his hand met her chin and pulled her face to look at him.

"Look at me," he commanded, but his voice wasn't rough. The soft touch to his order only made her heart flutter.

Levy's heart was thumping so loud she was sure he'd hear it. What's gotten into him all of a sudden? If he was trying to fluster her he was beyond succeeding.

Gajeel on the other hand, simply enjoyed the woman's reactions. Her buttons were so easy to push, and each time she rewarded him with the same overly cute pout.

Perhaps the moment would have escalated, Gajeel had already initiated something more intimate by pulling her face in, but when Levy uncontrollably fell into a fit of sneezes and coughs, the two of them were forced to pull away.

"Yer disgusting," Gajeel looked indifferent as he threw a box of tissues at her.

"Like you're one to talk," Levy huffed in a stuffy voice, and as the napkins landed on her lap she refused the urge to thank him. Deep down she wanted him to retaliate, anything to keep their conversation going but he didn't bite.

Levy noticed Gajeel stand up and walk out the room without a word. Levy hated to admit it, but she was a little sad that he was leaving so soon. "Where are you going?" She asked weakly.

Gajeel stopped in his tracks and shot a look behind his shoulder. "Ya know that whole "mind yer business" thing I lectured you on? Ya can start practicing it now." He said before closing the door behind him, just in time to hide his clever smile.

Levy's mouth dropped to the floor. _The nerve of that rude, horrid man!_ If she wasn't feeling so weak she'd get up and lock the door so he wouldn't be able to pester her again. Now alone and in silence, It was at that moment that Levy was fully understanding her situation.

That cloaked woman was beyond dangerous and volatile. Just when Levy thought her powers couldn't be more unpredictable, from acidic slime to casting diseases, she didn't know what to expect next. And to make things worse, Levy felt as if she was vulnerable to every attack this woman had for her. If Gajeel hadn't have been there what would have happened to her?

Then, the next realization occurred to Levy.

She was in Gajeel's apartment, and more surprisingly, she was in his bed.

She hated how thoroughly she enjoyed it. It didn't feel right in her soul for her to enjoy being in his bed. The blankets were crisp and cold against her feverish skin, and her senses picked up on more enlightening things that she would had never considered before.

Levy rolled to her side and was overwhelmed by the masculine scent around her. She wouldn't be able to explain the aroma; it was earthly; she closed her eyes and thought of deep forests and wide open skies, and throughout the scent, there was something spicy, like perhaps the body wash he uses. A hint of iron made her nose wrinkle, but eventually, she started to like it.

What the Hell was she thinking?

The door opened later and Levy tried her best to pretend she was asleep; she didn't think she could live through anymore of his flirting, but when an irresistible smell teased her nose her eyes shot open to the tray in front of her.

"Are you serious?" She asked him because it was the only thing she could think of.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" He barked back, and despite his cute apron and standing behind a tray full of soup and medicine he still managed to look vicious and intimidating. It was by far a contradiction that fascinated her.

Levy sat up. "Is that for me..?"

"No it's for the _other_ sick brat that tried to ruin my mission," Gajeel replied bitterly as he plopped the tray on her lap.

Levy shot him a mean look. She had no idea how she was supposed to accept this. This was kind and awfully considerate and it was coming from someone she despised and who despised her. How could any of that make sense?

Levy gulped at the tray on her lap. The food seemed innocent enough, but what Levy couldn't get over was how good it looked. She took a quick glance at Gajeel, who looked irritated with his mean scowl and large arms crossed against his chest.

"It ain't gonna kill ya, Shorty," Gajeel informed then, and he didn't sound as foul as he looked. He sounded different this time; his voice was soft and Levy had to look away quickly before she could get flustered.

Levy didn't think twice before picking her spoon up and taking a big bite. She didn't know what kind of stew he'd made, all she knew was that the meat was cooked perfectly, the flavors complimented one another and that she was desperate to clean the bowl.

"Wow, this is amazing, Gajeel." Levy turned to him, only to take her compliment back when she saw how smug he looked. She should have known that comment would make his head swell up to two sizes bigger.

"I know," he answered with a cocky grin. Levy rolled her eyes and continued her meal; she didn't know how hungry she was until she started eating. "It's one of my best recipes, works every time."

"Hmm, how flattering to think you put all this work into your special recipe just for a poor, sick girl like me," Levy gave him an evil grin as she was trying to pick on him, but she was unaware of the flirtatious undertone of her words.

Gajeel scoffed then. "Yeah, right. I just happened to have the ingredients." When Levy's smile widened Gajeel spoke quickly to defend himself. "I'm only taking care of you because it would be embarrassing if everyone knew I let that freak hurt ya-- and even worst is that I let her get away! I can't have people at the guild knowin' that."

"Yeah Gajeel, that's very convincing," Levy said as she held the warm tea up to her mouth. "For a moment there I thought you did all of this because you've turned into a good person, but I guess you've proven me right again."

She expected Gajeel to look insulted, but instead the man considered his response deeply. His eyes narrowed as he studied the floor boards beneath him, and with a sullen voice that was matter-of-fact, he corrected her. "I'm not a good person."

Levy felt her stomach drop slightly. She didn't mean to kill the mood so badly. The expression Gajeel had was one Levy's never seen on him before. He always had this taunting scowl on and nothing more, so to see him remorseful was almost uncomfortable for her to witness.

In S-class training they only taught her how to exterminate villains, but never was there a course on how to console them. Levy was a woman of words (literally) but when it came to Gajeel she always stumbled on what to say.

"Yeah, well, bad guys don't exactly nurture people back to health, either..." Levy suggested, and she smiled shyly when he looked at her with a light flickering in his eyes.

"Yer a ridiculous woman," Gajeel turned away from her, but the words meant a lot to him. "It's getting cold," he mentioned, and this was where the two of them agreed to end conversation.

Gajeel tried not to look at her too much. He wasn't aware that it was kind of odd that he was sitting this close to her while she was eating, but Levy was grateful for the company. She was almost finished cleaning her bowl when Gajeel caught a quick glance at her.

Everything about this blue-haired woman was delicate. From the way she spoke, walked and even ate; she took small bites, softly padded her face with a napkin-- everything about her movements were gentle. Everything about her was foreign territory and Gajeel couldn't help but feel so inexperienced with her lifestyle.

He was surrounded by masculinity his whole life; his mother died long ago. His father was cold, ruthless and passed down much of his strength and skills to him. Apart from that, his childhood was pitiful once he was abandoned, and the multiple gangs he was affiliated with up to the point he became a hit man and landed in the notorious Phantom Lord, he was surrounded by brute force, monsters disguised as men and violence.

Levy was nothing like the people he came from. Lily was strong, Makarov a legend, but Levy? She was a simple, normal human girl and despite being so frail and weak he was worked up by her witty remarks and thinking about her constantly. Why? He couldn't be this pathetic when it came to women... could he?

"Ya should eat more," Gajeel's attempt at kindness barked out of him as a harsh order, but Levy responded to it kindly.

"Oh no, I'm so full. This was such a wonderful meal!" Levy's smile was brighter than the sun pouring in through the window next to her. Gajeel felt something click in him then, though he didn't know what it was yet.

"I could have made it better," Gajeel admitted sheepishly then. Why was he still talking to her?

"I really enjoyed it, Gajeel, this meant a lot to me." Levy smiled softly at him. Her eyes widened when he jumped to his feet and stormed out the room. She flinched when the door slammed behind him, and she couldn't figure out what she'd said wrong.

Now Levy wanted to groan. Here she was again, just about to unlock his security wall and figure him out and he runs out the door. He was such a complicated, frustrating mess, and yet she was smiling contentedly.

She looked over at the now empty tray on the bedside table. She didn't know he could cook. There were many things she didn't know about Gajeel, and every time she learned something new about him it never failed to impress her. Her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to find out everything she could, if he would let her.

On the other hand, Gajeel slammed the door behind him. He wasn't thinking right, storming out of the room like that. He felt out of breath and for what? He wasn't in danger, he wasn't fighting anyone, he wasn't... angry in the least bit, and yet... his heart was pounding for no good reason.

He placed a hand on the middle of his chest, falling into the rhythm of his speeding heart; he couldn't place his tongue on it, on what this could be. He felt ridiculous to be affected by such a shrimp, by such a small, weak girl.

Her kick on the train was quite impressive though. In fact, it was so impressive that weak wasn't the right word to describe her anymore.

He took into consideration how well she handled the situation; no normal "weak girl" would have squared her shoulders at him. She was never petrified by his form, by the Kurogane; despite his inhuman capabilities, he felt that every time their eyes locked she was really staring at him, the real him.

And that idea only made him more flustered.

ooo

Despite Levy waking up that noon, she remained asleep for the rest of the day. Gajeel finally noticed how quiet his apartment was whenever she wasn't awake. Her presence had brought a liveliness to his home that he didn't know he wanted.

Once it became late, he did another routinely check up on her.

Gajeel swore Levy was asleep, his heightened senses didn't pick up on the way she stirred awake. He was quietly hovering by her bedside table; he collected her dishes and placed out new napkins. He carefully placed medicine tablets next to a tall glass of water. Levy watched quietly as Gajeel cleaned everything up for her.

Perhaps it was her sickness making her not think straight; Levy couldn't stop her curiosity as she reached out towards him. Gajeel visibly flinched; not because the woman frightened him, but just out of pure reflex.

Her touch was soft. His eyes adjusted to the darkness well, and clear as day he watched her interlock their fingers. Her hand was so small compared to his; her palms were smooth and calloused free like the tiny woman never worked a day in her entire life.

Levy couldn't believe she'd gotten this far. She pressed her palm against his. She observed his hand and found that it was at least twice the size of her own, and where her fingers stopped his sprouted beyond her fingertips.

"What are ya doing, Shorty..?" Gajeel asked her quietly then. This was a good time for him to snatch his hand away from her, spit out an insult that would hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not to her. As hypnotized as he was, he couldn't figure out how to pull away.

"I wanted to thank you," Levy answered truthfully. She studied the lines of his hand, his strong hold and the many callouses that collected just below his fingers. His hands were built for destruction, used solely to inflict pain, and have done many of his evil doings.

Yet here, in this quiet moment of the night, they were so gentle.

"Gajeel..." She whispered then, and the man turned to her fully. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He felt his skin heat up. The way Levy's eyes sparkled at him then, and soft smile that brightened her sickly, dull face made his heart skip a few beats. No one had ever looked at him this way before, and the sight made warmth spread throughout him.

Levy's voice was weak now, and her thumb rubbed against his hand.

"I... I'm sorry I've been so harsh to you... holding your past against you... it wasn't right of me. The truth is that... I've forgiven you a long time ago for everything we've been through." Her sad eyes stared into him, and Gajeel had the strangest sensation run through him. Like that look could make him do anything.

"What are ya talking about?" Gajeel almost stuttered.

"I... I know you're trying to become a good person now, and I support that... I..." Levy's hold weakened and her hand fell from his and beside her on the bed. "I... think I'm dying, Gajeel."

In that instance, the lights flicked on and the sheets were torn off of her. Gajeel rushed over to her, his hand went to her forehead, his eyes took in how drenched in sweat she was. For the first time in what felt like centuries, his heart raced with genuine panic. His fear tripled when she fell unconscious again, and quickly he tried to wake her up.

"Levy, stay with me!" He screamed then, but the woman remained out cold.

_ "Levy... Levy!"_

ooo

After almost an hour, Gajeel's apartment was now filled with familiar faces. The young healer girl had been on top of Levy for thirty minutes now; her hands were glowing with some kind of healing superpower that he wasn't familiar with. Makarov and Porlyusica-- an elder woman who had a work history with the master --were discussing important matters by the window.

Lily and Gajeel remained by the dresser which was furthest away from the bed. The young healer flinched then and the white light radiating from her hands flickered.

"Don't overwork yerself, ya done enough, Wendy." Porlyusica dismissed the young healer.

The dark haired girl, Wendy, looked at Porlyusica with wide, brown eyes. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"We're giving her better treatment than any hospital in Magnolia could provide her, that's fer damn sure," Porlyusica declared. "I'm glad you called us up, Gajeel, if ya woulda waited any longer she wouldn't have made it through the night."

"What happened to her?" Gajeel asked worriedly, which made Lily's ears perk at Gajeel's concern.

Porlyusica turned her attention to Levy who was unconscious but breathing shallowly. "This is a virus native to Alvarez. It's a disease that wiped out nearly a third of the nation four hundred years ago. It's known in history as one of the worst plagues in all of Earthland-- the 'Alvarian Death'."

Gajeel tensed up, "but she's gonna live, isn't she?"

"She'll live," Porlyusica declared nonchalantly, which made the man visibly relax. "This is a historic virus but we have enough information on it to know how to treat it with modern medicine. Plus, with our healing powers, she'll recover at an inhuman speed."

Porlyusica stepped beside Levy and took her frail arm. She pressed two fingers against the girl's skin to find her pulse. "What's alarming is how the virus was tweaked. Symptoms are usually shown days in advance. It's accelerated at a much faster pace than documented. Clearly whoever casted this on her wasn't worried about her suffering, they wanted her dead."

Levy being hurt caused a vein to pop in his forehead then. He could feel the anger he was so accustomed to conjuring up in his stomach and spreading fast throughout him. He had to dig his nails into his crossed arms and bite his cheek, unless he wanted to transform and cause even more problems.

"How is she handling?" Another one of his endless questions.

"Her pulse is faint, but it's there. She'll regain her strength. This virus is dangerous because it only shows symptoms of a simple flu. It kills the person in their sleep and only takes hours to claim lives."

"That's right," Wendy chimed in with a light in her eyes, and in Gajeel's opinion the brat looked a bit too passionate about the topic. "The art from this time period depicted a monster that would rise from the ground at night and collect the souls of the sick. People would stay awake as long as they could in fear that the moment they closed their eyes they would be taken away by the--," Wendy was silenced by Gajeel's uproar.

"Enough of the damn history lesson," Gajeel roared, which made Porlyusica narrow her eyes at him, but she wasn't in the least bit surprised by his rude manners. "What do I have to do?"

There was tension in the air then. Gajeel glanced over at Lily, who was silent for the most part. He was fascinated by the way Gajeel acted so out of character. His concern for Levy was uplifting, and for once Lily felt hopeful about Gajeel's curse. In the panther's years of knowing him, he'd never seen Gajeel worried about anyone ever.

Porlyusica smirked at Gajeel then. "There's something you can do, but you won't be too happy about it."

ooo

It was the piercing migraine that awoken Levy this time. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to combat against what felt like her brain squeezing, and her first thought was that she desperately needed water or anything to help her ease the pain. Levy also couldn't help but notice that she was uncomfortably hot; her body was slick with sweat and the blankets beneath her were soaked. Before she could process anything and be mildly embarrassed, she tried to sit up some but was stopped by something heavy and thick.

_What on Earthland..?_ By this point, in the pitch-black darkness, Levy was terribly alarmed. She knew things weren't quite right. This god awful migraine, her sweating like a pig and now being unable to move terrified her. This wasn't some innocent flu, these were extreme symptoms she hadn't experienced before, and now she felt her heartbeat pick up. Was she paralyzed..?

Now the memories were flooding back to her in full speed. The train ride, the nut-case old man, the girl in the cloak who had harmed her before, and the embarrassing moment with Gajeel flirting with her and the way she handled it terribly. Levy smacked a hand to her forehead and tried to push the memory aside. She had worst things to focus on.

Levy was convinced it was a minor fever and flu, but this? It was never a good thing for Levy to be alone with her thoughts this long; she'd overthink herself into a panic attack if she gave herself the opportunity to overthink every worst-case scenario imaginable for her predicament.

She had to think fast.

When her hand shot towards the nightstand, despite her arm feeling weak and her muscles arguing with her action, she was able to find the lampshade. So she wasn't paralyzed. That was a good thing. Levy snapped the light on to softly illuminate half of the bedroom, and when she looked down to find her chest shining and dripping with sweat, she also found a thick, muscular arm wrapped around her torso. The metallic studs immediately told her who it was, and with that, her heartbeat increased significantly.

Levy turned around weakly with the last remaining bit of strength in her. In horror, she found Gajeel shirtless in bed with her, and to make matters worse their bodies were touching, skin on skin. His hardened chest, ripped abs and even his neck was also considerably sweaty, but it wasn't gross and unflattering like she saw herself; Gajeel looked... oddly good. Like an oiled up model or something--

no, no, no. She was absolutely losing her mind, and she had her sickness to blame for that.

Once she got over admiring his body, anger replaced her curiosity. "Gajeel," she spoke weakly with a hoarse voice. "Stupid!" Furious this time with a smack to his forehead, she tried again. "What do you think you're doing?!" Before she could finish that statement his eyes were shot open, and she wasn't expecting him to leap up and put his face so close to hers within seconds.

"What are you--?!" Levy felt her body weaken just looking at him.

"It's— it's not what you think," he started.

"Water," she practically whimpered and her voice cracked before she could finish the word.

No one mentioned how fast Gajeel went and fetched what she desired, but it was obvious that he was moving faster and compromising less stubbornly. He watched as Levy gulped down desperately, and drops of water spilled from the glass and rolled down her chin and neck. That just wasn't enough. Another glass, and then another, and finally Levy was panting heavily and staring at the bottom of the glass and contemplating her existence.

There was silence in the room apart from her heavy breathing, and when she finally found the courage to look Gajeel in the eye, she found a hint of sadness in his tired eyes that she couldn't explain. Why was he looking at her like this?

"I... I made a mess," she replied, teary-eyed, and referenced to the pool of sweat soaking into the mattress at this point.

"Forget about it--," Gajeel reassured her in his usual rough voice, but his tone sounded anything but reassuring with how harshly he barked at her. It didn't matter what he was going to say following that, she had cut him off.

"--Am I going to die, Gajeel?" Levy asked then, and her eyes were watering just thinking about it. "My body, I don't know what's happening to it," she whimpered, and she stared down at her hands as the glass slipped from her weak hold. She was startled when Gajeel sat in front of her despite her messy, sweaty presentation. She looked up at him with genuine fear in her eyes when he didn't answer her.

"Yer not gonna die," he answered her sternly.

"You... were sleeping next to me?" Levy didn't know how to confront him, but that was definitely something she didn't want to sweep under the rug.

Gajeel turned to her. "I called Makarov. The woman he sent told me the symptoms to yer sickness, she said despite yer fever you'd be unbearably cold. I didn't have enough blankets, so she..."

"...told you to cuddle me?" Levy asked almost humorously. Gajeel's face bloomed red then, and seeing Gajeel flustered for once was enough to make her laugh.

But instead she cried.

Her tears made Gajeel panic. Levy was overwhelmed by the sweet gesture, but the two of them were on different pages.

"Listen, I won't do it again," he promised her. Fucking Hell, he didn't think it was bad enough to make her cry. If he wouldn't be judged by it, he might admit to her that he enjoyed it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Levy wept, and her hands came to her face to catch her tears.

"What the Hell are ya apologizing for?" He asked in complete bewilderment.

"For... treating you so terribly... after saving me the other day," Levy's voice gradually grew softer and softer, until she was just a hair above a whisper. "I was really scared that day, Gajeel." She admitted then, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, and on cue, the tears slipped out of her eyes and streamed down her soft face. "Thank you for saving me."

"Enough. Ya already thanked me, remember?" Gajeel smiled softly then, hoping this would reassure her more than his words.

But there was so much more that she wanted to thank him for.

Levy's face grew pale and more tears collected in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Levy realized then, in her dazed state, that the two of them would never be able to recall the same memory. Gajeel was referring to the incident on the train, the parking lot, while Levy's pained expression reflected a memory that was lost years ago in a battle she couldn't speak to him about. She almost slipped up in front of him and exposed herself, and a part of her wish she had. Gajeel was oblivious to her dilemma.

When she was The Scriptress, he saved her after their last encounter, and desperately for years she wanted to understand why. Even with how kind he was for now, she was terrified that would all change if he knew who she was. She didn't want to lose this side of him.

"It's not worth thanking me for, I promise," he reassured her when he noticed that sad look wasn't budging. Gajeel sighed when Levy rested her head and knocked out immediately, but the good thing was at least she was getting better.

Now that her shivering had subsided he had to worry about the other side effects, like dehydration and hallucinations, but he'd deal with that once she woke up.

He replaced the sweat-soaked sheets with a set, and now that Levy was snug and tucked in she looked far more peaceful than she was earlier that night. Gajeel's blush had toned down on his face, and now a sullen look watched the young woman in his bed. His grim mood had come from something he didn't understand; the moment Levy left his arms, he felt a disconnection, and thus an emptiness in him that's always been there was starting to catch his attention.

"This was more than I bargained for, Shrimp," Gajeel lips curled into the shortest of smiles; he knew if Levy was awake she'd go berserk at the nickname.

Gajeel felt peace in that moment, despite hardly sleeping and experiencing such a Hellish night. He took a deep breath and sighed, and with one final glance left Levy alone. He casually crossed the hall and went into the restroom, robotically he pulled the mirror towards, reached for the toothpaste in the cabinet. The faucet was flipped on, and then a flash of white passed his eyes.

And no, it wasn't a good sign.

Gajeel groaned in pain as he hunched over the sink. His hands clawed into the porcelain and he tried his best to think of anything else— anything to distract him from the transitioning.

He focused on the constant stream of water, the sound it made as it hit the metal ring of the drain. His glare could melt everything in front of him, and horrifically without any real cause, his hands fell victim to the change first. His eyes widened with horror as he saw the claws come out, larger than usual, and quickly his body was becoming unrecognizable.

He backed away in terror from the scene, but his knees buckled and he had collapsed. He gasped for air, he felt as though he were suffocating, and black dots filled his visions like a swarm of ants, taking away his sight slowly but surely.

Was he dying..?

His body was growing numb; he had expected agonizing pain, but this time he was paralyzed. After what felt like a lifetime he reached for the sink to pull himself up; he didn't know his own strength at this point, and when his hand crashed down the faucet broke, and now the water was splattering everywhere.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now, not like this. Levy was in the other room, she was sick and delusional and she absolutely needed him. Who will make sure she makes it to the morning if he's not there to get help? He told Porlyusica and the master that he could handle it, and yet he couldn't even manage to do that.

It was pathetic.

He didn't have any control over his body and it was so utterly miserable and pathetic—-

"_Gajeel?_" Her angelic voice floated over his dreadful thoughts.

Through his blurry vision, he could see her staggering into the bathroom. Her bangs spilled over her eyes and she was heavy from sleep; her shoulders were hunched over as she leaned against the doorway.

_It's not what it looks like,_ Gajeel thought to himself, he couldn't figure out how to speak. He'd forgotten how, or maybe he physically couldn't while mutating like this.

All he could register was that she was watching him turn into this... this _thing_. This monster. The humiliation... the humility started as a sharp burn in his chest that spread out through his entire body. His eyes welled up with tears, and it took a lot to make the villain cry.

_Wait_, he wanted to cry out, embarrassed of his curse. _It's not my fault._

He tried to pull away, he was stuck on his knees and falling over, so weakly that he felt so ashamed. He was a strong and feared man, he'd reigned years of terror on this city, and now he was vulnerable and weak. He just felt obligated to explain himself. This wasn't him...

"Gajeel, I heard a loud noise and got worried. Are you okay?" Levy asked in a baby-ish voice that confused him. She had to be delusional again, and Gajeel feared that his monstrous state would make her panic since she wasn't in the right state of mind. This was a terrifying scene, after all, and yet she didn't react to it at all. It was as if she didn't even notice the broken plumping and the way water shot up into the air and sprinkled over them.

Levy surprised Gajeel when she fell to her knees, and before he could lose his mind and think the worst she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're okay right?" Levy asked him. "You're not hurt?"

Gajeel was speechless. His mouth hung open and his eyebrows furrowed when Levy's face nuzzled into his neck. His scales sensed the warmth of her skin, her breath tickled his neck and she was slightly snoring for a moment before she jolted back up.

"I'm cold," she whispered to him. "Can you please sleep next to me again?"

Gajeel gulped. "I can sleep next to you if you want," he said, but he was alarmed when his voice was his own and not the vicious growl that accompanied his dragon form. "I'm fine now," Gajeel whispered to her, and when he raised his hand to hold her, his fingers and nails were all back to normal.

Levy was now resting her head on his chest, and miraculously apart from the sink water spraying over them and the cracked, crumbling porcelain, it's as if nothing ever happened.

Levy's snoring buzzed like gentle humming bees, and she snuggled up to him so naturally. A part of him felt guilty holding her like this when she wasn't in her right state of mind, but she fit in his arms so perfectly as if it was what he was created for. To hold her.

After a few minutes of them holding one another, on the floor of the bathroom with the water sprinkling over them, Gajeel couldn't believe he had returned to human form.

In most scenarios, he'd turn into a horrific beast and undergo a gruesome transformation. The pain would be outstanding and it usually took about twenty minutes. Now, all traces of the transformation were gone, and Gajeel was left puzzled with the discovery.

"How did ya help me..?" Gajeel asked her, and his anguish and horrification had so quickly been replaced with comfort and peace.

Gajeel was hesitant at first, but when he was certain he wouldn't change he picked Levy up bridal style and carried her to the bed. After drying her off he laid her down gently, pulled the covers to her chin and backed away, just as she pouted angrily at him.

"Keep your word," she ordered.

And nervously, he nodded quickly with an apology before scooting in bed beside her.

ooo

The moment the sunlight hit Gajeel's eyes he was catapulting out of bed. His immediate response was to look beside him at Levy, but she wasn't there. His eyes darted all around the room, he glanced at his hands as he tried to figure out if this were all someone kind of fucked-up nightmare. His feet stomped across the hall in a hurry for clarification, and the destroyed bathroom proved everything was real.

In seconds Gajeel was in his living room, and it didn't take long for him to find Porlyusica at his breakfast table helping herself to a drink. In front of him, Levy was holding a mug between her hands, and from the surprised look in her eyes, they must have not expected him to be up already.

"Did you see a ghost?" Porlyusica asked with a slightly mocking tone to her voice. Gajeel had walked in pale and clearly disturbed.

Gajeel was used to her by this point. He turned his attention to Levy, who sat her mug down and gave him her full attention. An innocence glossed her honey eyes, and she smiled timidly at him.

"Good morning, Gajeel, did you sleep well?" She asked him sweetly. "You look shaken up... was it a nightmare?"

"What happened last night?" Gajeel cut right to the chase.

Levy looked at him a bit puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"I've told Levy what happened. The sickness put her in a comatose state but luckily with the medicine we gave her the symptoms would only last until morning. I came here this morning and she woke up just fine." Porlyusica spoke mechanically, clearly already telling the story before. She flashed a cold glare to Gajeel. "What _did_ happen last night?"

"What're ya talkin'—,"

"I'm talking about the demolished bathroom sink," Porlyusica explained. "The replacement will be coming later this afternoon. As for the plumber, I couldn't even formulate a proper story to give him. Nothing would have been believable."

"She told him to _mind his own business_," Levy said in her own version of Porlyusica's voice, which rewarded her a harsh look from the old woman. Gajeel would have smiled at the impersonation, but he was still shaken up.

"It was more colorful than that," Porlyusica corrected and she looked Gajeel up and down. "Are ya gonna ignore the question now that the girl is awake?"

Levy's eyebrows furrowed and nervously she looked over at Gajeel for clarification. The poor thing couldn't figure out what she had to do with any of this. Gajeel loathed the woman for making things sound worst than what they were, but Gajeel's anger evaporated when he saw Levy's pout, which immediately brought him back to the night before.

His fury was replaced with unsettling anguish. Levy couldn't recall a single thing last night. He held her and she didn't mind it, and what was more astonishing was that she watched him transform right before eyes, and didn't run away in terror.

Just when Gajeel finally felt safe, he was plummeting back to square one. He thought his fears were solved, but now he imagined Levy's real reaction to his curse would be vile, her expression would twist up as if he was a repulsive monster out of some hellish nightmare. He thought that he found someone who could accept him for him, but he was wrong.

Gajeel's glare was chilling and he shot Porlyusica the coldest look he could muster.

"What do ya think happened?" Gajeel asked bitterly before storming away.

"Gajeel," Levy tried, only to be answered by the slamming door in front of her. He used so much force that the wall beside them rumbled, and Levy's lips fell into a heavy frown when she wondered why he was so upset. Had she done something wrong last night?

"Don't get yerself worked up over that man. He's a pain." Porlyusica shook her head and continued her breakfast. This remark rubbed Levy the wrong way, and she pushed her mug away from her.

"He's stubborn, I'll admit that," Levy started as she got up from her seat. "But he is _not_ a pain," Levy defended, and shot a disapproving look to Porlyusica. Before the old woman could count to ten Levy closed the front door behind her.

ooo

Porlyusica was slightly impressed. To the two of them being completely unaware, Porlyusica just like Makarov was very well aware of their secret identities. Porlyusica, though a shadow amongst the alleyways of Magnolia, laid low enough to remain safe but held the most precious information and secrets. Her superpower was profound healing, her medical knowledge was pristine, and with the unnatural causes of injury so many heroes faces, copious under-the-radar heroes dragged themselves into her underground makeshift hospital.

Once the mask was off, she'd clean them up, and almost always they'd confess who they were as if the secret was too much for them to bare holding even until death. They probably didn't want to disappear not being known, the majority of them had loved ones, friends if not family. They wanted to say their goodbyes, as if she was a messenger for them and not just a shady hole in the wall doc.

Porlyusica had patched up many people. She was well known for that, or it felt like she was given every other week she was healing some careless kid, some pathetic punk wanting to be the next Makarov Dreyer. There were plenty who didn't give their identity, especially the ones she found bleeding out, dying on the streets. She wanted them to die, those who lived by the sword died by the sword, but something in her brittle old woman heart was far too nurturing to walk past a child knowing full well she had been blessed with the powers to heal them.

There was a petite superhero who found her way to her doorstep. The most useless of sidekicks had carried the small woman to her door that one fateful evening, when the sky was pitched black and the rain came down like nails on the tin roof of her patio. Porlyusica was enraged to have visitors, and she wondered which rat had mentioned her hideout to the rest of the colony.

"Please, we'll tell ya everything ya wanna know," the ginger's voice was irritating as he squealed with apprehension. "She's dying," he cried out then, his eyes swelling with tears, and he pushed the young woman closer to her, as if to prove it his genuine introduction by how much blood the bluenette could spill over her doormat.

She could feel the uneasiness steaming off of the boy, and his friend remained in the back, crying helplessly with fat sobs rolling down his reddened cheeks. Porlyusica's attention then turned to the small girl in the redhead's arms; her blue hair was drenched as if the place they'd traveled from had a storm. Her vibrant orange jumpsuit and thigh-high white, heeled boots wasn't average Magnolian style. The mask she wore was nowhere to be found, and dirt-caked her face apart from the skin around her eyes.

"Bring her down," the old woman ordered coldly. She glared lasers into the boys that tracked mud and rainwater through her living room. They ran down the stairs and the redhead flung the girl around carelessly as if he were carrying a rag doll.

"For fucks sake, lay her down on the table before ya kill'er," Porlyusica scolded, and the boy, frightened, dropped the girl without thinking; her body hit the metal surface like a sack of potatoes. This made the other useless one cry harder.

"M-My name's Jet," the boy spoke quickly.

"I asked?" Porlyusica asked coldly, and she didn't look up as she pulled each latex glove down her wrist with a snatch. "I'll be working now, which means you shouldn't interrupt."

When the woman's cold nature filled Jet with panic, the other boy answered for him. "I'm Droy," he sobbed apologetically.

Porlyusica understood why this girl was dying. Her teammates were imbeciles.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Jet cried out, but he stepped out of the way when Porlyusica walked towards the table. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anything done with them panicking this much, she let out a long but silent sigh.

"I have to see the damage first," Porlyusica explained, just as she ripped the girl's clothes opened. The boys flinched and looked away respectively.

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but it didn't make it easier to see. Yes, she was numb, but the injury she found was gruesome, and the girl was so small, so young. Of course Porlyusica knew who they were.

Many of the superheroes were solo, and the main heroes of the city were Voltstrike and Titania, so it was easy to remember a group containing three. Shadow Gear was a less popular group, barely rising in the ranks and only catching real media attention thanks to their new claimed archnemesis, The Kurogane, who already had a large following.

Needless to say these kids hadn't even been at this business for a year, so she wasn't surprised to see one of them had been chopped up by that psychopath they ran after.

It helped to do her research, it prepared her on what kind of hack-job she was going to expect in her basement. This wasn't the first time a victim of the Kurogane landed on her operating table, but this is the first time they'd been so young and frail. The man truly was a monster, to think someone his size would attack someone so inferior.

"It's all my fault," the Droy kid sobbed, snapping Porlyusica out of her trance. It was then that she realized her research was useless, she still couldn't remember that fucker's superhero alias. The Scriptress was more popular, and perhaps that's why she had taken such a lethal blow.

She was bleeding incredibly. Porlyusica started getting to work. "What's her name?" She asked the boys, knowing it would calm them down some.

After must hesitant silence, Droy spoke up. "Scriptress," he answered. "Her name is the Script--,"

"Leave," Porlyusica commanded. When the boys looked at her blankly she snarled at them and gave them the worst look she could muster. "Do you want her to live or not?! Leave me to work in peace!" She shrieked, and the boys were running up the stairs before she could finish.

Porlyusica shook her head and returned her focus to the girl on the table. Now she felt she could use her powers in peace. Her hands began to glow, and she dressed the wound that started at the girl's hip and reached above her belly button.

"Got a couple of idiots on yer hands, don't ya, kid?" Porlyusica asked the bluenette that was breathing hollowly. "I know what that's like, trust me." Her mind flashed for a second on her youth; that reckless Makarov's smile shined in her memory, but the thought vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Yer bleedin' bad, but it looks worse than what it is. Don't worry, ya won't have a scar after this." Porlyusica spoke, knowing full well The Scriptress couldn't hear her. It eased the doctor to speak to the patient, there were a few that didn't make it on her table, and she wanted the last voice they heard to be calming.

"The Kurogane did this to you, didn't he?" Porlyusica asked the rhetorical question. The fights between the Kurogane and Shadowgear were almost entertainment; it was such a long-lasting battle considering Shadowgear couldn't go against Kurogane's strength; after so many news reports, the iconic superheroes and villain began to create sort of a fanbase.

Porlyusica's hands worked diligently with muscle memory and expertise; her hands began to glow white from her super powers, the little beneficial kick that was banned in medical use and kept her hidden in her underground workshop.

"I recognize these jagged wounds anywhere, they're a pain in the ass to fix," Porlyusica grumbled, and it was the last words she said during that operation. There was no sympathy in her voice. If someone plays with fire they have to accept being burned.

She couldn't feel sorry for these kids. Everyone wanted to be a superhero; everyone wanted a taste of fame, of that surreal freedom that came with the suit and the power. Porlyusica could recall a younger version of herself, back when her bones didn't ache and her heart craved adventure... those days were over now. She knew the heartache and trauma that came along with being a hero. She knew the fear in their eyes all too well, the boys upstairs were awfully quiet at first, but when Porlyusica was taking too long she could hear the consistent sniffling from one of them creep down the stairs.

Out of all the children she'd patched up, something tugged at her heartstring for this one. The young girl that was holding on to her last ragged breaths; Porlyusica was convinced that the boys had dragged her in too late, which was a common fate given her hideout was so hard to find for amateurs.

"Please," the girl's hoarse voice startled Porlyusica badly, and nothing ever shook the careful, elder woman. She flinched when the Scriptress wrapped a bloody hand around her wrist, and she couldn't shake off this eerie feeling, as if the dead was speaking to her.

"I know... what you're... thinking..." the young girl was spitting up blood and trembling. Tears filled her eyes but she didn't dare shed a single drop. "Don't... don't give up on me... they need me... those two..." the strong hand around Porlyusica's wrist was trembling, but still, the older woman couldn't get over how strong her hold was despite how weak her body had grown.

Never had she seen a young hero so desperate and eager to live. She'd never seen someone with so much will power, even after taking such a humiliating blow like this.

"Yer a damn fool," Porlyusica lectured her, and her piercing red eyes weren't a match for the humbled, peaceful look that the Scriptress returned to her.

"Thank you," The Scriptress smiled before her hand weakly fell to her side.

ooo

After all this time, here she was, sitting beside her lively as ever. Porlyusica sighed when Levy ran after Gajeel. She knew exactly who he was, didn't she? It's not like his Kurogane's background was secret around Makarov's group, if anything Gajeel was far too open about it. What did that girl think she'd gain, running around trying to befriend her worst enemy?

That wasn't any of Porlyusica's business, and with that thought down the drain, she turned her nose towards her morning tea and left the destroyed apartment.

Levy, on the other hand, was frantic.

She hated how Gajeel could vanish so efficiently. She wasn't too far behind him and now she couldn't trace a single one of his steps. She turned to the left, took a sharp right, and even then she couldn't figure out where he'd turned to.

"Yer embarrassing yerself tryin' to find me," Gajeel spoke behind her, and much to his amusement she jumped about a foot into the air from being so startled.

"Don't sneak up on me, stupid!" She screamed out childishly, and something about her balled up hands and angry eyes only made her less intimidating in Gajeel's eyes.

Gajeel smiled for once. This made Levy's angered look fall flat as she was more surprised than anything. Surprisingly enough... Gajeel actually seemed to be in a good mood, which wasn't necessarily happy, but not menacing either.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Levy's question was filled with concern.

Gajeel considered filling her in on the details, but where the Hell would he start? The more he recalled last night, the more he felt his stomach flipping over and over again. There was no way he could admit to her they cuddled, that she found out he was a horrid monster.

It was painful knowing she couldn't remember, but why would she ever believe him. He tried to change the topic.

"What're ya doin'?" Gajeel asked her abruptly.

"Huh?" Levy was still registering the fact that he smiled so effortlessly for once. When he gave her a long look she shook her head a little and responded correctly. "I'm kinda jobless right now s-so nothing as of now—,"

"If yer gonna keep stalking me might as well tag along," Gajeel interrupted her as he walked right past her.

"I'm _not _stalking you!" Levy jumped a little before realizing he was getting away. "Do you have to walk so fast?" She asked angrily.

A smirk peaked over his shoulder. "Huh. Guess if I had short legs like yours I'd be pretty slow too."

Levy felt her blood pressure rising. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it," Gajeel shook her off.

"That makes me trust you even less," Levy started warily as she stopped in her tracks.

Gajeel, with his notorious mischievous smirk, turned fully towards her. "Ya shouldn't trust me at all."

ooo

Levy couldn't contain her excitement. Her heart was jumping with joy once they landed at a large used-bookstore. Something about the second hand finds only added character of the shop, and the stuffy, closed up hallways between books and squeaky floor boards added to the appeal of the place in her opinion. Levy deeply inhaled the aroma the worn down paper and leather left in the atmosphere, but the piercing thought kept jabbing her mind that she couldn't figure out why Gajeel had brought her here.

Levy placed her hands on her cheeks in a miniature passionate moment. "Oh my Gods, bookstores like these are my favorite place in the world."

Levy looked uncomfortable when Gajeel didn't even look at her, nor did he say a thing in response. He kept his arms tightly crossed in front of him and Levy was starting to become overwhelmed by his hot-then-cold personality.

"You're not here to murder someone, are you?" Levy asked, not noticing the way the other customers glanced at Gajeel with apprehension.

"It's not a job this time," he responded, moving out of the way of the mother who fearfully pushed her children out of the store.

Levy blushed when she realized how loudly she asked the question, and she was vividly aware of the weary looks everyone was giving them. Gajeel was naturally a scary man; his wild hair and abundance of body piercings gave him this untamed aura that seemed to drive upper class city people up the wall. Levy never minded them, as she never noticed his piercings when they were fighting to the death all those times in the past.

In fact, the Kurogane's attire was a regular suit that most supers sported, except his had metal plates across his chest that acted like armor, but other than that his sleek, dark design was quite modest. That compared to his attire now made her not intimidated by him the way other people were.

Now that Levy was focused on his appearance, she noticed that this was the most skin Levy's ever seen on him, by now she'd learned that Gajeel enjoyed showing off his arms, and with how ripped and muscular he was she didn't blame him. In fact, she'd been having troubles keeping her hungry eyes to herself as well.

"Then why are we here?" Levy asked curiously.

"Why do ya think?" Gajeel paused and Levy almost face palmed when she realized the narcissistic bastard was observing his own merchandise.

"You can't be," Levy lost faith in him the moment something sparkles in his eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

She didn't get a response from that. The two of them were vulnerable now, standing there silent by the front desk. A hustling salesman quickly made sure to sell them a delightful treat, a rare not-made-anymore collectible figurine.

Levy wrinkled her nose at the hustle. Ever since the superhero ban marketers have desperately been trying to label the superhero figurines as vintage and low stock. Something about the ban made all of the merchandise sound rare despite there being thousands; the sale prices have sky rocketed, and it was the stupidest thing Levy's ever heard of.

"No thank you, I have a ton already at home," Levy half-lied. She did have a Shadowgear set just for the Hell of it. She had to admit it was kinda cool having her and the boys immortalized during one of their liveliest times, but collecting anything else would only get in the way of her books. Besides, it was just silly.

"But this isn't just any figurine," the man started. "Good sir, please give me moment to offer you," the salesman caught Gajeel's attention, "Magnolia's sweet and promiscuous heroine, The Scriptress!" The salesman held a rather large collectible of what was, to Levy's absolute horror, her superhero form on a body pillow. The man hugged the pillow against him for emphasis, and Levy was mortified to see herself in a lingerie set.

Levy choked. "What the f—,"

"No." Gajeel replied to the salesman.

"But that's not all—," the salesman choked when he saw the sinister look Gajeel sent him. Levy was petrified when she saw Gajeel's eyes narrow threateningly; his dark look and disapproving frown made even her heart jump, and what was even worst was that she knew this sudden disgust had came from the fact the man tried to sell Gajeel a figurine of his arch nemesis who was her.

"P-perhaps a poster would be more towards your taste!" The salesman lifted a large scroll of the same modified version of Levy's superhero form, this time naked. Gajeel looked confused by this point and was completely oblivious to the way Levy's face turned bright red. And to her horror he didn't look away.

"We- we should get out of here!" Levy screamed practically. The salesman finished their transaction and Levy's entire time at the bookstore felt like an absolute blur. She held her books tightly against her chest to conceal her trembling hands.

Of course the figurine was excusable but the creepy version of her on the pillow cover was almost identical to how she actually looked like with her mask. Levy was nervous that Gajeel could find similarities if he compared the two of them enough... but there was one thing that saved her dearly.

As much as it usually pissed Levy off in the past, most of The Scriptress's merchandise unrealistically enlarged her breasts for fan service, so it easily made her look like a completely other person.

To think such a slap in the face could save her in a moment like this.

"What a fucking idiot," Gajeel broke the awkward silence. "To think I'd buy something as useless as that."

Levy didn't know how to feel about that. Relieved, perhaps? She wouldn't be surprised if Gajeel was the type to burn her merchandise in the alleyways, given how much he despised her as a superhero.

Of course there'd be photos of her at the bookstore, half the place was consumed by the comic book section. Shadow Gear and the Kurogane had a rather serious storyline going though it only lasted a few issues thanks to the ban, and Shadow Gear could never compare to the demand that the S class supers had for books.

Still, Levy had to say something or she'd be too obvious.

"I didn't think they'd sell that kind of stuff at a bookstore. I guess people are desperate to make a buck." Levy contributed to the conversation.

"Yer voice is trembling," Gajeel noted, and Levy panicked at how quickly he picked up on her anxious behavior.

"W-well, th-that kind of sexual stuff just kinda makes me a little nervous!" Levy half lied. The erotic novels in her apartment could easily label her as a pervert, but knowing a sexualized version of her existed in the public for weirdos to buy nationwide always made her uncomfortable. That was just part of the fame that came with female superheroes, and she'd learned to bury that discomfort into the back of her mind.

"D-do you like the Scriptress?" Levy asked stupidly; she knew that was the last thing she should ask, but she could hear her heart beating violently. "C-c-cause my favorite superhero is Titania! She's so amazing—,"

"I'd burn the Scriptress alive if I had the choice," Gajeel replied nonchalantly, like this were a casual thing, but his eyes held a promising challenge to them.

Oh, Fuck! Levy swore to herself silently, and the young bluenette never swore.

"But I'd rather let my own superpowers destroy her, after I've shredded her comrades to pieces in front of her." Gajeel continued as they started to walk, but now her legs felt like lead. "It would feel better to end her with my own metal."

"Yeah," Levy responded, because that's all she could think of for now. "I know about how much the Kurogane hated Shadowgear. It was notorious. We've fought so much that the fans just kinda came out of nowhere—,"

"We?" Gajeel turned around sharply, and his voice wasn't as welcoming as it was when she first joined him in the bookstore.

"We," Levy repeated. "Us, the fans." Levy gulped then and there. This Gajeel character was a little unstable in her eyes, and maybe the fact that he sliced her nearly in half once hadn't exactly gotten expressed during a therapy session like she planned. Now Gajeel was staring at her, dark and gloomy, and he was closing the gap between them.

Levy accepted her fate.

This was it. First he'd torture her into confessing where Jet and Droy were hiding. Then, he'd do that big scary chainsaw sword thing with his arm and probably start with Droy first because he's such a damn cry baby, and Jet wouldn't last a chance, and then Gajeel would set her on fire—

Levy almost fainted when Gajeel stood above her. Their height difference was crucial in this moment because she felt as if she were being swallowed in his shadow. She stood there helplessly, books in her hands a big worried look on her face.

"So yer tellin' me..." Gajeel's voice was a low rumble, as if he were speaking for only her to hear. "That yer a fan, huh?" He smirked then, and that half assed grin was the most refreshing thing Levy had ever seen in her twenty years of living.

"I am not a fan!" Levy was repulsed by his assumption, and when his smirk turned into a full, flattered grin she didn't know whether she was grateful or angry.

"That's... cute." Gajeel admitted, and when he flashed her a genuine smile, Levy's jaw dropped to the ground.

The poor girl had experienced a handful of emotions in the past three minutes, but now the most prominent of those feelings weren't fear like she'd expect. The stupidest part of it all was despite hearing how he felt about her alias, she still couldn't get over the fact that he called her cute. Something burned in her chest, nuzzled against her heart and exploded her body with warmth.

She didn't like it.

A/N: The flirting is getting real you guys! Thank you for your patience and please review, they always make me so happy. Thank you guys for everything!


	7. 7

**A/N: **There's literally nothing else to do during this quarantine but write lmao but I'm happy to hear you all love the updates. Thank you guys for your kind reviews I love reading them!

Levy had recovered from the beyond awkward experience at the book store. She was still getting over the fact that first, Gajeel invited her out somewhere, second, he would shred her alive if he found out her identity, and third, he thought she was cute.

All of this information was completely messing with her mind, and one thing was for sure: she could not hang out with Jet and Droy in front of him. They would be stupid enough to get her murdered, and by that point, it would be all too obvious they were Shadow Gear after Levy made Gajeel so suspicious.

The thought made her heart clench; Levy missed Jet and Droy more than anything. She longed for late nights fighting crime and the endless amounts of pizza boxes they'd go through afterward. Levy looked down at her stomach, knowing well that she was out of shape ever since she had no choice but to get an office job. The pizza would all go to her thighs at this point, and so instead she'd stick with her tea.

Mira had fixed her up a warm drink, and Levy sulked at the bar as she considered what was going to do. If she continued at the rate she was going with Gajeel, he'd find out her identity by tomorrow.

"Looks like you fit in just fine here," Mira chirped as she settled on the barstool next to Levy, and comfortably rested her elbows on the bar behind her.

Levy swirled her tea around in her mug with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Seems like I am. The jobs Makarov offer aren't a joke. They're seriously dangerous, and between you and me, I'm a little apprehensive about going on another one."

"But you did just fine with Gajeel," Mira's reminder was optimistic, which Levy appreciated. "I mean, yeah you got a spell on you that made you deathly ill, but Gajeel patched you right back up! I still can't get over the fact that Gajeel of all people, was the one who stayed by your side until you were all better. I didn't think that bitter man had a sweet side to him!"

Levy looked up at Mira then, and the fair-haired woman was blushing and squealing just thinking about it. Levy's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Two days ago," Mira explained with an arched brow and was surprised that she even had to explain, and when Levy didn't respond Mira started listing the events of that night. "Near-death experience, Porlyusica had to save you, after your mission Gajeel carried you into Makarov's office nearly hysterical," Mira hoped she'd ring a bell but Levy stared at her blankly; she blinked a few times before smiling sympathetically. "Oh goodness, I'm assuming no one filled you in on that part."

Levy's face flushed red. Now that Mira had refreshed her memory, she did remember the way Gajeel effortlessly lifted her up into his arms. She remembered nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, and he smelled heavenly of cologne and his natural earthly musk. He cooked for her, and he had the cutest face when she complimented him. After the meal, she fell asleep, and when she woke up, Porlyusica was knocking on the door.

Did he really take care of her that carefully? Levy was beyond disappointed that she couldn't remember. She wanted to know what happened, she wanted to meet a side of Gajeel that was nurturing. She woke up in his bed, mortified to find him next to her, and she tried to leave before he'd notice. What had really happened?

"I remember having the flu," Levy stated quickly, but then her expression saddened when she couldn't recall what happened after that. Did Gajeel actually carry her back to the underground? Would he do something like that?

He was so cold to her that morning, so of course, it was hard to believe.

Levy didn't understand why she was so absolutely bummed out. It didn't matter anymore. She was alive, healthy, and that whole battle in the subway station was old news now. So why did it upset her that she wasn't conscious to witness Gajeel's kind actions?

Before Mira could spill any more information, Lily settled down in the chair next to Levy. "Evening, ladies."

"Well if it isn't my favorite!" Mira started with a big grin. "What am I getting for you, Lily?"

"Nothing this time," He rejected the drink politely as he raised a hand. "I have a job tonight."

"Are you going with Gajeel?" Levy asked, and was not oblivious to the way Mira's prying stare burned into her.

"No, no, this is something I better do alone." Lily gave a teasing grin to Levy, "that's odd, I thought he would have been with you. It seems like the lonesome dragon has become quite fond of you."

"Oh please," Levy waved off a little too eagerly. "I'm more of a nuisance to him if anything."

"He ruined your life, Levy, not the other way around." Mira's words didn't exactly help like she thought they would. "You're not the nuisance in this situation."

Levy smiled for a short second. She felt her stomach twist around at the thought that Gajeel was out somewhere at this hour on a job. He was kind, wasn't he? She worried that he was out hurting someone. She wanted to believe that Gajeel was a good man now, but at the end of the day, he was only doing good deeds to counteract the "dragon cancer" as Mira was calling it before the curse could consume his body. If he weren't cursed with such a horrendous fate, he'd probably be the same heartless villain. Levy didn't want to believe that, but her mind kept considering it.

Levy looked up to see Lily now undergoing his usual change. No matter how many times she witnessed it, she was always amazed when Lily transformed in front of her. Now he filled his large trench coat, in his panther form his shoulders were twice as broad, and his hands were now large cat-like paws. He honestly did look like an animal, and yet despite his snout, wet nose, and ferocious teeth, she still could recognize him as Lily.

"Mira, keep a scotch waiting for me when I get back, this won't take long."

"Have fun busting bad guys!" Mira chirped happily, waving off Lily as he exited. The panther didn't forget to wink at Levy before disappearing up the stairs, and Levy waved alongside the barmaid.

"Who's your favorite superhero, Levy?"

Levy immediately though of Gajeel, although he wasn't even a superhero, he was a villain.

"Uhh, I don't know, maybe Titania?" Levy said. She didn't exactly look up to anyone, but she worked alongside Titania once when she had just started with Shadowgear, and Levy couldn't deny that she'd been impressed by the superhero since.

"Oh, Titania..." Mira sighed as memories filled her eyes. "Her and I used to buttheads all the time back in the day."

Levy, who was an absolute bookworm and had invested hundreds of hours into reading about all superheroes within Fiore, was not surprised by this information.

"The Demon, right?" Levy asked cautiously. She knew Mira's alias the moment she revealed a few of her powers in front of Levy and Makarov. Still, there was this unmentioned rule that one never called a superhero by their actual name, considering no one could tell who was listening.

Luckily, Mira wasn't offended. "Now I'm Mirajane Strauss, the notorious face of Sorcerer Weekly."

Even though Levy knew all along, the confirmation of Mira's alias made her heartbeat considerably. "Your modeling is amazing, Mira!"

"It's embarrassing, Levy." Mira smiled sadly at her. "Don't get me wrong, I love my work, I have to. The superhero days were some of the best moments of my life, but now everything's too risky with the ban so I hardly check the quest board. I don't have the heart I did back then, I'm getting paid decent, and I don't have the desperation in me to do illegal under the table work at this point. My siblings need me, I--," Mira's eyes widened when she realized she was over-spilling. "I'm sorry you didn't ask for all of that."

"It's healthy to vent," Levy reassured her. "I'm sure you miss it."

"Some parts I do," Mira admitted quietly. "But it's not as easy as it looks. Everyone wants the fame, to end up in Magnolian history as the best hero that's ever lived, but there's so much heartache that comes with the suit and mask that no one understands. The Demon was a name that shook criminals to their very core, but at what price did that young girl have to pay to have that kind of power?" Mira glanced at Levy then with eyes that have seen too much, and Levy knew those dark stories would be shared at a later time. She'd have to gain some of Mira's trust before she could figure out what caused the beautiful woman so much sadness.

"But you're not old like me," Mira chirped, and her cheerful personality returned to the conversation. "You have a spirit to you, one that can get you through anything... it may even help you with that sour man you're falling for."

Levy's shoulders jumped at the assumption. She quickly went into a spill about how that wasn't the case and she could never, ever like Gajeel, but the S-class hero simply laughed.

ooo

It was late into the early morning. Levy waited patiently at the dinner table, and her eyes were burning from sleep deprivation, and yet she couldn't find a comfortable spot on the bed. After countless hours of tossing and turning, Levy was defeated and ended up in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She restlessly waited for him to come home, and when the doorknob shimmied, and the front door roughly busted open, Levy jumped to her feet.

Gajeel didn't notice her at first. He tiredly glanced at her and huffed at her presence. "It's you."

Levy's eyes tapered at the rude introduction. Should she really be surprised by his cold nature at this point? He seemed more sullen than usual, and before Levy could respond she noticed the blood that soaked the lower half of his shirt.

"You're bleeding," Levy started nervously, and her anger from before was now replaced with concern.

"It's not like I returned from a picnic, Shorty," He answered her coldly, but his efforts were futile when Levy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"We have to clean this up," Levy tried to sound casual about it, but her voice was shaking. Gajeel was far too exhausted to argue with the stubborn girl. He leaned against the kitchen cabinets and watched her as she worked.

"I know how to patch myself up," he informed her and the woman turned around to face him.

"It won't kill you to stop acting tough for one second," she scolded back, and her challenging glare made the man jump in place, but he kept his face fixed so that she wouldn't know she startled him. He wasn't used to her looking that mad.

Levy took a deep breath. This situation wasn't new stuff for her; she used to patch Jet and Droy up all the time, and ironically from injuries that Gajeel gave them. The flesh wounds couldn't have been that different, she thought hopefully.

Levy ripped open Gajeel's soiled clothes, and her breath caught in her throat. Same scenario, but never had the boys ever been this... in shape. Her fingertips carefully pushed aside the fabric, and now she felt what she'd been staring so curiously at all those times. He was surprisingly smooth to the touch and his warmth shocked her. Her fingers traced over his heart, and she was amazed to find a calm, steady heartbeat that was considerably relaxed compared to the one racing in her chest.

Levy started by carefully cleaning the dried blood off, but she found it hard to concentrate. His torso didn't have an inch of fat, beneath the bloodied fabrics were tight muscles that glistened with droplets of sweat. Something about Gajeel being this exerted made his natural smell all the more masculine; Levy found herself trembling just being this close to him. His tanned skin was beautiful; it shimmered in the soft lighting of the overhead kitchen light and, dear gods, he was handsome.

Levy's voice was dry. Just the slightest tension and Gajeel's muscles would flex beautifully; she didn't realize she liked men with muscle until she found interest in one. She quickly turned her attention to the wound and was fascinated in the way he was already beginning to heal, but it would still require some bandaging.

"It's not that bad..." Levy stammered on her words, and when she went to look him in the eye her curious stare only snapped back towards his body.

"Levy," Gajeel's voice was lowered between the two of them. He placed his lips beside her ear, and his breath tickled as he spoke softly to her. "I'll bleed out if ya keep drooling."

Levy's pulse accelerated when she looked up to find Gajeel smiling at her. It seemed the worn-out man still had enough energy to pick fun at her. That soft smile made butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she started applying pressure to the wound harder than she intended to.

"I've seen better!" Levy lied through her teeth. She'd never seen any man this close apart from her teammates, and she had zero interest in both of them. They were like brothers to her, a joke she often made that neither of them found funny.

"Oh, so you've seen better?" Gajeel asked with an amused grin. He stepped right behind Levy, who was opening all of the kitchen cabinets at an anxious and uneasy speed. "I'll give ya the benefit of the doubt... c'mon, don't be so nervous, we're just talking."

Levy hated how flustered this man always made her. She could feel his presence behind her like electricity coursing through her body. His shadow swallowed her, another reminder of the man's threatening size.

"Just tell me where your first aid kit is," Levy tried to change the subject but failed. When her shaking hands landed on the medical supplies, she felt his breath right on the base of her neck.

"Are ya tellin' me ya do this often? Undress men and 'patch them up'?" She could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

"What are you implying?" Levy asked angrily, not sure what Gajeel meant by that, but when she turned around he was already so dangerously close to her.

"What does a journalist like yourself know about wounds?" He asked her, and Levy's stomach dropped at the sudden question.

"I—," Levy began but was completely stuck. Quickly she tried to think of a lie, but with Gajeel so close to her and she couldn't think straight. Her breath hitched when his thumb grazed the bottom of her lip, which made her shut up instantly.

"Yer ready to lie to me, aren't ya?" He asked her, and his husky voice crept up in a growl. That intense stare made shivers run down her back; Levy was frozen in place as Gajeel looked at her with a gaze that she could only describe as lustful. There was this dark, sinister look simmering in his red eyes that only aroused her. Gajeel pulled her closer to him which snapped Levy out of his hypnotizing gaze.

"I really hate being lied to," he warned her.

Levy's face was getting warmer. The more she got to know Gajeel, the more his intimidating personality was starting to get to her, and in a way that she never thought it would. She was so tongue-tied whenever he was this intense with her, and she hated how she couldn't figure out his next move.

"Shut up already," she muttered, and when he placed a hand on the cabinet behind her head she felt cornered. This man wasn't letting her out of this so easily; she had barely got away with her mess up after the book store, and now she felt as if she were dancing on thin ice here. She was regretting what she said, especially now that something had tensed up in the air between them. His lips curled into a devilish smile.

"That little tongue of yers is gonna get ya in trouble, ya know..." his eyes grazed down her body next, and he was amazed at how comfortable she was becoming. She really did like to show off skin, but now she was revealing more than she ever had to him. She wore a loose, frilly tank top and his fingers brushed one of the straps off her thin shoulder. Goosebumps blossomed underneath his touch, and when he caught Levy watching him eagerly, he was amused at her expression.

"Or maybe it's yer eyes that'll get ya in trouble," he smirked. He knew what her stares meant, and he could feel her eyes trace his body with a burning sensation. The bluenette enjoyed what she saw and they both knew it.

Gajeel's warning made Levy explode with heat, she was so overwhelmed by his flirting that all she could do was trip over her own words. Nothing could save her, but with their faces so close, Levy caught the prominent smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Gajeel are you drunk?" Levy questioned and now she noticed that he was staggering. She was grateful to be able to change the subject, but when he pulled away she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

"I'm not drunk. I just had to take the sting off the wound if I wanted to make it home." Gajeel informed her. He found it cute that Levy's cheeks flared red when he ripped off the remainder of his clothing. Levy was impressed at how effortlessly he ripped through the fabric, and the fragments of clothing pooled on the floor around them. It was unnecessary to tear apart his shirt like that, but she was so glad that he did. She truly had no idea what had gotten into her; to have thoughts like this made her feel ashamed and she hurried back to patching him up.

Levy made sure to not stare at him despite how distracting Gajeel's body was. Now that she knew he could pick up on her hungry eyes she'd rather save herself from his relentless teasing.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been drinkin'--," Gajeel hissed loudly as Levy pressed a wet cloth of alcohol against his wound.

"Shut up, it was a gift from Mira," Levy hushed him as she grinned with satisfaction from his reaction. It was refreshing to see him not act so tough for once. "She knew I'd need it eventually, knowing how stubborn you are, but unlike you, I'm not a tipsy mess."

This had to explain why Levy's skin was heating up. Her mind was fuzzy, her fingers trembled slightly whenever their skin brushed against each other, and what was worse was that she couldn't seem to form sentences whenever he kept eye contact with her. This was because of the alcohol, she was sure, but before he walked in the door she felt she was functionally normally. What was to blame for how nervous she was?

Gajeel clenched his teeth. The sting was horrendous at first, but now he was numb towards it. "Porlyusica left it, didn't she?" 'It' refers to the particular enchanted medicine that healed wounds at ten times the natural speed.

"As always. With how reckless you are, Porlyusica left doubled the amount." Levy glared when Gajeel pushed her hand away and went towards the cupboard. Now that some space was between them, Levy released the breath trapped in her chest and rubbed the back of her neck where she still felt him talking against her earlier. His breath sent shivers down her spine, and every hair on her body was standing.

Gajeel disregarded the wound and quickly fixed himself another drink. He considered how Levy's hand moved intricately with experience, something that didn't make sense to him. She didn't have any medical background as far as Makarov knew. Her hands worked with a sense that she'd done this many times before.

The thought made him irritable as he couldn't figure her out and he could sense in her body language that she was lying to him. He had to place some distance between them. Besides, if Levy stayed too close to his body things would escalate. He wasn't in his proper mind.

Levy waited silently and rested against the kitchen cabinets. The silence between them was becoming comforting rather than awkward.

After a few minutes, the alcohol set in and Gajeel was feeling better. It was a simple stab wound from a cheap knife; it was embarrassing that the bastard even landed a hit on him, but there was a bigger elephant to address in the room that stopped the flashback from entering his mind.

"Why did you wait for me?" Gajeel asked her. "It's four in the morning."

There was a thick tension between them until Levy confessed. "I was worried."

His eyebrows furrowed with disapproval. "Ya ain't gotta worry about someone like me, Shorty."

"Let me worry about you," Levy declared angrily at first. "Someone has to," she finished sadly, and the truth was that she couldn't help but consider how lonely the Kurogane's life must have been. He was alone in this city, this small apartment, and only recently he'd found Lily who was now always taking jobs. Before he was cursed and found Master, who did he have? Yeah, the Kurogane was associated with Phantom Lord for a moment, but did he even have companionship there? She had a feeling that Gajeel's cold personality was simply an outcome of no one caring for him.

"And what good would that do ya?" Gajeel asked as he finished wrapping the bandages around his abdomen. Levy watched how he expertly worked on his wound; it was apparent that he'd done this multiple times before. He worked without even looking at it, as his eyes were fixated on her instead of his injury. "Worrying is foolish."

Levy pushed away from the counters and stepped in front of him. "You know, I get that you being all "hard" is a defense mechanism and all, but whether you like it or not we're living together now. Actually, it's completely your fault that we're living together, so you don't have to make things any more difficult than you already have. You don't have to be so cold towards me all the time, you know, and you don't have to be scared of--,"

Levy's incredulous rant was cut short by Gajeel's vicious growl. "I'm not scared of anything," he warned her.

"Liar," Levy said in a timid whisper. She could see beyond his facade easily. She just couldn't push away the constant thought that he acted this tough because he was hurting.

Yeah, she was a little nervous after the bookstore, but seeing him in a vulnerable state and understanding that Gajeel was terrified underneath made her questionably fearless at this moment.

Levy didn't break her eye contact, and Gajeel, despite his intense glare and his clenched teeth, was amazed that the girl showed no sign of backing down despite his outburst.

"You're scared," Levy's voice was firm as she kept her ground. Her palms were sweating, but he didn't have to know that.

Gajeel's cold eyes were meant to make her squirm in fear, but Levy wasn't terrified. She couldn't explain why she felt a relatable sadness with the man, and her eyes softened as she stared into him.

"That's what makes us human, Gajeel." Levy's words sunk deeper into him than she knew, for his outside was hard to read, and his studded brows remained furrowed with fury.

His heart was beating quickly in his chest and alarmed by the unusual sensation Gajeel broke away from her. "What could I ever know about being human?" Gajeel asked with a hint of disgust to his bitter tone.

Levy didn't expect the conversation to turn this direction; she expected the harsh man to be condescending or to call her weak, something along with his usual crude remarks. There was vulnerability here, and Levy knew it, and she remained silent as Gajeel's burning gaze left her and roamed over the palms of his gloved hands.

"I wouldn't know where to fuckin' start... after everything I've done, I'm far from human, Levy."

"Trust me. I'm well aware of the monstrosities you've been apart of, everyone is," Levy didn't match the aggressive look that was towards her, she looked concerned. "You don't have to keep living a villainous life just because that's what everyone expects out of you."

Gajeel turned away from her then, and Levy knew she was losing him. He was closing off again.

"I was scared, too," Levy blurted out. "I know that's probably not surprising to you, but... that night on the train I was scared for you. It sounds like a burden, but if anything, the fear I felt made me stronger during the fight. I wanted to be able to help you. Though I wasn't much help, I-- um..." Levy was stumbling over her words. Goodness, what was she doing, lecturing someone like him?

Gajeel's expression was blank she began to panic.

She waved her hands in front of her to waft away the whole conversation. "I'm sorry, I'm stepping over boundaries here, I was just trying to make you feel better--"

"Don't apologize," Gajeel cut her rambling short. Levy was nervous, but when Gajeel sent her a brief smile, she felt the heat rush to her neck. Obliviously, Gajeel arched a brow at her expression. "What the hell are ya gettin' so red for?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Levy panicked and turned around before he could notice her blush any further, which made the threatening man smile.

**ooo**

Gajeel knew what was keeping him up at night, he just didn't want to address his problem. The way Levy noticeably tensed up at The Scriptress merchandise made the dots he was slowly connecting start to add up even more. He'd even tested her by saying he'd set the superhero aflame, but Levy looked unbothered by that statement, which didn't help his theory. She even laughed when he said it.

So why would Makarov hire her for the job? Sure he had a weird, twisted love language of providing for orphans, but Levy didn't meet any of his requirements. She was a simple journalist, who apparently could fight and patch up wounds.

Right.

Apart from their blue hair and height, Levy and The Scriptress had nothing in common.

Gajeel scoffed at his theory. Levy was a sweet girl, he was starting to enjoy her company-- and he'd never tell her that -- but The Scriptress was one of Magnolia's beloved late superheroes, and Levy was just so... clumsy. From the past two battles, he'd watched her stumble and fall every time, she didn't possess the skills and grace of his past enemy.

And yet he couldn't scratch the itch in him that swore the two were the same, and what made him nervous was that he didn't know how he felt about that.

He didn't actually want to set The Scriptress aflame. The last memory he had of her was one he'd carry to his grave. The night the deathly curse was set onto him, when the Scarlet witch's laugh burdened him with fear and the gruesome way his body morphed and changed into a horrific monster... just as he was sure he was left to die in that park the familiar nemesis of his dropped from the sky above him, as if he were being visited by an angel.

The memory always made his heart race.

**ooo**

**One Year Before **

Fear traveled his veins when a figure was closing in from the distance. The figures rounded hips sashayed side to side as they approached him, and a nauseating terror sunk into him when Gajeel thought The Scarlet Witch had returned to finish him off for good, and his body was broken that he couldn't even move.

When he recognized the girl, he wasn't sure if he relieved or humiliated.

Through Gajeel's enraged vision, he recognized the Scriptress immediately; it was that stupid bright orange suit, the laced thigh-high boots and her iconic orange mask that was framed by her ocean hair. Just having to look up at her was so degrading, and as he reached out to attack his arm shakily fell back to the cold ground.

"Don't look at me like that!" He screamed out then, and his voice cracked with pain as his pride shattered. "I can still kill you... I'm not... I'm not _weak!_" He half-sobbed. This was the first time the Kurogane had tasted bitter defeat, and when he thought things couldn't have been worse, the sneering short bitch showed up and was watching for her entertainment.

The Scriptress watched him silently, and the moment she took one step closer the man began seething.

A roar escaped his lips and he slammed his palms onto the ground. Shards of metal shot up around them but it seemed none pierced through the woman. She remained untouched and unbothered as she watched him with a look he could only identify as sadness. He didn't want her pity!

"What are you waiting for?!" Gajeel screamed at her then, his voice rumbling with more intensity than the threatening thunder above them. "This is the moment you and yer pathetic lapdogs have longed for! Finish me off!" Gajeel provoked as he desperately wanted to release his anger but physically was unable to.

Gajeel bristled up like a threatened, wild animal when The Scriptress stepped forward. He couldn't believe this was the end; to die at the sword of this pathetic so-called hero. When she kneeled down in front of him and offered her hand, he was insulted.

"You need help," she announced.

"I'd rather bleed out here than accept help from weak scum like you," Gajeel snarled at her.

"It's not like you have much of a choice," The superhero informed him. It was the first time he'd heard her voice, soft and sweet and so different from her battle cries he heard every time he clashed with Shadow Gear. He was amazed by how soothing it was. "I can help you--,"

The Scriptress jumped out of the way just in time to avoid most of Gajeel's second wave of attacks. Thin iron rods shot out of the ground like spikes, and despite her avoiding the lethal blow, she did land with a scratch. She pressed her hand against the wound on her cheek, and her white glove immediately soaked in the bright blood. He wanted to get a rise out of her, he wanted to change that pitied look from her face; he wanted to make her angry, he wanted her in pain, but no matter what he did she still stared at him with those soft, doe-like eyes.

"If I die here tonight I'll make sure ya come down with me," Gajeel promised, and his vision was turning red with anger.

"I refuse to let you die out here," The Scriptress said, but her voice was a bit strained this time from the pain. A more serious wound was showing on her calf, and the blood was ruining her orange suit. He had managed to injure her, and still her large eyes begged him to cooperate.

He just couldn't understand that after he'd hurt her she still wanted to help. The kindness contradicted with the inhumane torture he received previously that night. It was so nurturing that the broken down man almost wanted to cry.

She offered her hand again, this time her offer dripped with her own blood. "Please."

The Scriptress approached him cautiously like she would a volatile animal. She dropped to her knees and quickly slipped her gloves off. His most threatening wound was right under his diaphragm and the two of them were baffled that he was even alive.

"Who did this to you..?" Her voice trembled at the injury.

"...a monster," Gajeel replied weakly and kept his eyes fixed on the endless black sky.

He was lying down in a cold, wet alleyway and found himself unable to focus on anything else. Above him were large brown eyes, and in the sunlight, he imagined that her eyes must have looked like amber.

However, the setting was anything but sunshine.

"Why are ya helping me? Wanna keep me alive so ya can turn me into the council, right?" Gajeel coughed up some blood and The Scriptress used her powers to create a handkerchief.

She didn't answer him and he was intrigued when a cloth appeared out of thin air.

He was no stranger to her superpowers. They'd been used to attack him countless times, but never had he been this up close to her power and in such a delicate way. He'd never had the chance to learn that her solid script had a soft glow to it, like the 'holy' superpowers he'd learned about a long time ago. Her powers were unique and something he'd never seen before; he was baffled when her solid script had the softness of actual cloth.

What he was more fixated on was the warmth and the soft touch of her hands. She hadn't answered his previous question, and he glared at the stars. Her finger scribbled countless scripts in the air, and bandages and alcohol fell to the cobblestones under them.

"But I hurt ya..." He admitted and remembered all the many times they fought hand to hand.

"I've landed a few hits on you myself," she answered, and he could hear in her voice that she was smiling.

He laughed a hearty laugh that made his chest squeeze painfully. He was bleeding out on the ground and wasn't going to make it, he could feel it in his bones. "That's the best thing I've heard all year. The Scriptress thinking she could even lay a finger on me."

"I've gotten you pretty good that one time." The Scriptress smiled, and her fingers danced against a scar lining his forearm.

"Don't lie to make yerself feel better... I got those scars long ago." He couldn't hide the grin stretched against his face. She did get him good, once. He was glad that she reminded him. He was really going to kill her if he got better, and that wasn't a joke.

"Aren't ya scared of me?" His voice filled the silence between them.

"You're a mess right now. You couldn't hurt a fly if you wanted to," The Scriptress had a sadness to her voice and he couldn't figure out why. She was right, however. He could hardly breathe and keep up with her, and the attacks he used on her took up what little energy he had left.

"Whatcha gonna do when ya tell yer lap dogs ya nursed me back to health? Bet they'll be pretty upset when they see me causing chaos on the News once I'm feeling all better." He sent her a vicious glare, and it angered him that he couldn't get a reaction out of the calm woman.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," The Scriptress's lips curled into a beautiful smile. "You've been pretty quiet since the ban. There's no more money in it for you, is there? And with all the superheroes being killed off by the government and in hiding, well, I think your game isn't very fun anymore."

The Scriptress dusted off her hands and stood up. Gajeel was dumbfounded she could speak about such an atrocity so calmly. What remained unknown to the public was inside knowledge for her; she was aware that many of the villains were being bribed to pick off the remaining superheroes in Magnolia, even the ones who placed the lifestyle behind them. It's like the government wanted to erase them from history and for good. Didn't this bother her?

When she fell to her knees in front of them, their faces were inches apart. He tried his best to snarl at her but he was too weak and defeated to do more than furrow his studded brows. The superhero smiled warmly before using her thumb and index finger to flick his nose.

_"Agh!"_ He screamed then out of anger, which made her giggle cutely. "The Hell is yer problem, ya little bi-,"

"Later," The Scriptress waved him off. She kept her hand in the air and held up two fingers, and with a quick gesture created herself an invisibility script that vanished just as she disappeared under it. The last thing he saw was her smile.

**ooo**

Gajeel didn't get an ounce of sleep that night despite being so god forbiddenly exhausted. He was spending his night on the sofa's pull out mattress with Levy staying here, and all he could think about was how she was one wall away from him. It never bothered him before, but now his chest was squeezing at the thought of her being so close.

What she said to him that evening was crashing through his mind like unforgiving waves. She was relentlessly replaying in his mind like a broken record, and all he could do was scold himself for being so vulnerable around her.

He wanted to be even more vulnerable. He wanted to talk to Levy. The idea made him smirk, but then he found himself softly smiling-- and then he grimaced when he realized how giddy the thought of her made him.

She was a stupid woman.

And yet he couldn't convince himself that she was stupid. She was damn clever and everything she said captivated him. Her presence calmed the monster that had consumed him. Being around her every day, living beside her, he was learning how to become more human.

Gajeel held his breath when the bedroom door creaked open. Soft padded steps walked towards him, and he closed his eyes immediately so that she wouldn't know he was awake. He listened carefully; she reached for a glass from the cupboard and filled it from the faucet. She took a moment to finish her drink; a refreshed sigh left her lips, and then he couldn't figure out what she was up to at that moment.

The sun must have barely crept amongst the skyline. It had to have been around six in the morning. When she stopped beside him on the couch, he felt a blanket of apprehension cover him. What was she doing?

He gritted his teeth to stop himself from gasping. Levy's gentle touch brushed over him as she reached for the blanket around his legs. He was stiff, and with each careful brush of her fingertips, he felt goosebumps rising on his skin. Levy pulled the blanket towards his chest and smoothed out the wrinkles, and when he thought she was finally pulling away, her warm touch brushed the bangs out his face, and her fingertips gently grazed his jawline.

"Sweet dreams," her angelic voice whispered to him.

Just as she was pulling away Gajeel's hand snatched onto her wrist and terribly startled her. His eyes slowly opened and he found Levy with her bangs brushing just over eyes, the same style as the hero that saved him that fateful night.

"Trying to feel what yer eyes can't keep off of?" He asked her in a tired voice, which only made him sound sexier in her opinion.

"I didn't know you were awake," she stammered.

She gasped when his hands wrapped around her waist and she was noticeably surprised when she lost her balance. He forced her on top of him, and now as she straddled him she was panicking, and her voice was higher in pitch than normal.

"G-Gajeel!" She squealed, but immediately went still when he sat up and got a better look at her. She forgot how to breathe at this point; her eyes were glistening and warmth was creeping up to her cheeks; he'd never been this way with her before. He's always been dangerously close, but to place her on him like this was something she didn't expect out of him.

Despite how startled and flustered she was, she couldn't find the strength to get herself off of him. Her legs were weak now, and she was far more focused on the way his eyes stared right into her like he could see everything she was hiding. She also couldn't help but notice how strong his hands were, huge and warm against her bare skin.

She should have dressed more modest, she thought, but she was also glad she didn't. She was marveled at the warmth of his touch.

Gajeel studied her large doe-like brown eyes and her long lashes that innocently batted at him. Her soft skin, wavy cerulean hair and lush lips were all striking resemblances to the angel that helped him in his memory.

"What are you doing..?" Levy asked worriedly, but she didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable. In fact, it felt pretty natural having her this close, and if she wanted to, she would have jumped off of him by now and slapped him across the face while she was at it.

She flinched when he grabbed her hand, but she relaxed when his thumb rubbed across her palm and up her fingers. She watched him with an expression he couldn't read, and he brought her fingertips to his lips. Levy gasped at the touch, but it wasn't a kiss like she was expecting. He was picking up on her scent, and the night he was cursed with the dragon, she'd found him hours later, long after his senses had heightened.

The memory was so long ago that her forgotten the scent that was associated with The Scriptress, but Levy's aroma still spiked a long lost memory in his mind.

She cried out when the dragon in him momently took over out of anger. A threatening growl snarled from him and made something in her core tighten with heat. His hand sped up the back of her neck and took in a fistful of hair, and when he pulled back and exposed her neck, his lips grazed the sensitive skin on her neck. Levy's breath hitched.

"Gajeel..." she moaned. She didn't understand what was happening and she hated how paralyzed she was, so eager and apprehensive of what would next. "Why..?"

Her scent was so oddly familiar, and Gajeel felt himself growing weak just thinking about it. The memories of that day saddened him, and he remembered the guilt he felt after she vanished when he realized he hurt her when she was only trying to help.

"What's wrong, Gajeel..?" Levy asked worriedly.

He didn't answer. His senses were already heightened, and now his mind was finding more similarities and filling with recognition the longer he stared into her eyes.

Her lips parted, but before she could say a word Gajeel said something she thought he'd never say to her.

"Yer the Scriptress, aren't ya Levy?"

A silence filled the room for a moment as he carefully watched her reaction. Levy stared at him blankly, and despite the way it felt as if fear was weighing down her entire body, she snorted. Gajeel's eyes narrowed irritably as Levy's loud laughter evaporated all the tension from the scene.

"Oh my gosh, you asked me it so seriously!" Levy cackled, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach when the laughter became hysterical. "Is that really what you held me up for in the middle of the night? Wow, I'm honored."

Gajeel leaned back on his elbows and clicked his teeth before looking away. He'd never blushed this badly before and he hated the way his stomach flipped. He was feeling pretty stupid now, and the woman laughing on top of him wasn't making it any better.

"And you're _Volt Strike_, right?" Levy joked around and was unaware of the bad relationship between him and the celebrity level superhero.

_"Don't call me that,"_ Gajeel's harsh voice startled her enough to stop her laughter. "I'd make a better hero than that bastard Laxus, any day," Gajeel recoiled in disgust.

"Okay, okay, happy thoughts," Levy soothed the sting from her joke, and when she saw he was still infuriated she looked a bit apologetic. "Don't have a kitten." She smiled warmly at him, "I'm sorry for laughing at you--,"

All jokes were set aside when Gajeel pushed forward. Levy lost her balance when she tried to get up, and when she landed on her back Gajeel swiftly climbed on top of her.

Levy could hear her heartbeat in her head. She was going through a roller coaster of emotions, and just as she thought her identity was over with, she was now trying not to faint with a shirtless Gajeel on top of her. She gulped when her eyes started venturing down; she bit down on her lip as she was unable to control her curiosity, but Gajeel's hand grabbed her chin.

He pointed her face back up at him, and then to her surprised his fingers squished her cheeks in and her lips made a fishy face. He smiled then, and when she gave him a disapproving pout he even chuckled.

The tiny pervert. He was fully aware of her curious eyes. That wasn't the route that he was going, and he still had questions. He needed to keep his eyes on hers; if he allowed his eyes to feast on the woman beneath him, he was worried the moment would escalate and he wouldn't get his answers.

"Yeah, like you could be The Scriptress." Gajeel provoked as he pushed away from her and Levy couldn't tell if she was insulted or relieved. This was good; now all Levy had to do was make sure he believed his own words.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Levy cried out then as she quickly sat back up.

"You're a dork," he stated simply like this were a fact. "Your clumsy ass wouldn't last a second on a mission."

"I am not!" She screamed then. "I happen to be very athletic and quick on my feet, thank you." Levy crossed her arms.

"Now I definitely know yer not her," Gajeel concluded, and Levy was grateful the reverse psychology was working.

"Good. I don't need you to set me aflame just because you mixed me up with some hero," Levy replied as she slipped out from under him. She was storming away now and watching her leave made something soften in Gajeel's harsh eyes.

"I wouldn't set her on fire," He admitted then, which made Levy stop in her tracks. She turned around to find the man lost in his thoughts.

"She's a pain, but in the end, she was pretty badass." Gajeel lied down as he got ready to sleep and he was completely unaware of the way Levy was taken aback by his words and staring at him. "I'd still make her admit that I was better than her, though, if we ever did meet again."

Levy rolled her eyes then, but she was smiling. "You can tell me all about your villainous plans in the morning."

**ooo**

"Get up Shorty. We got a job to do." Gajeel barked only a few hours later.

Levy grumbled at the brute man in the doorway. She didn't even know what time it was; all she knew was that she wished Gajeel had an inside voice for a change.

"A job doing what?" She asked with a grumble, just as she tucked the blanket to her chin and turned away from him.

"The bills are piling up, Shorty. Days are getting harder now that the damn dragon cancer won't let me kill people for dough." Gajeel stormed away from her.

Although it had only been a few hours, the moment in the living room felt like a life time ago. Levy rolled on her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She still had her job at the News station, but did she really want to deal with all of her coworkers bombarding her with questions? She hadn't talked to Lucy in a while, and if she had been in the underground like Makarov said she'd been, why hasn't she seen her?

Levy was in her usual get up when she met Gajeel in the alleyway. Her flashy business attire was a bit of a joke, but until she went to her apartment and grabbed other clothes, the short pencil skirts and heels were what she was stuck with.

She looked more like an inappropriate librarian than a journalist, but hopefully, the job they went on wouldn't require too much running.

Gajeel enjoyed the outfit way more than he wanted to. He specifically liked the way the skirt's thin fabric hugged her curves and didn't hide her rounded hips. He quickly looked away when Levy's attention turned to him.

"Did you already speak to Makarov?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"I did. I got a lot done while ya were sleepin' in today," Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Levy.

"I-I had a long day yesterday," Levy replied defensively, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Doin' what?" Gajeel asked. "ya can't use that excuse every day, just admit yer lazy."

"I'm lazy?!" Levy asked incredulously as they entered the elevator. When Gajeel's eyes snapped onto her for a typical stare off, Levy felt herself backing down. After what happened last night she couldn't look at him the same. She was ashamed at the way her eyes were wandering all over him, and to make things worst she was pitifully disappointed when she was lying underneath him and he got off of her.

She recalled the way he pulled her hair and how he practically manhandled her. After that she couldn't sleep. How could anyone?

Why had she wanted things to continue? They were so suggestive, but to him, he was only interrogating her. Levy wanted to snap back at his rude remark but when she looked up she found his eyes glazing over her. She froze when his stare slowed down around her backside and when he shamelessly tilted his head some to see more behind her she stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you're looking at?!" She confronted him.

"So now yer hypocritical, too," Gajeel stated as he crossed his arms at her. Levy was baffled at his statement. He spoke before she could say anything, "I guess ya don't remember how hard ya were staring last night."

Levy was speechless and just shook her head. "You're absurd."

The elevator doors opened and Levy quickly stepped onto Makarvo's level. She sped away from him but couldn't escape his flirting.

"I like the outfit," Gajeel said then, and Levy was even more riled up now that he complimented her. "It'll be easy to fight in... well... run-away-from-everything in." He smiled when he knew he'd officially pushed her buttons.

He laughed in response to the way she balled her fists up and started hammering against his chest. "Well if I'm such a nuisance to you and your missions, why did you wake me up from my sleep, Gajeel--!"

"I'm just teasin' ya, calm down already," Gajeel grabbed her by the wrists and stopped her from pounding against his chest.

"H-Hey!" Levy screamed out as he raised her arm high above her. She was on her tiptoes now and seething. "Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Or what, Shorty?" Gajeel asked with a wide grin. Levy pouted at his teasing and blushed evidently. "I don't appreciate ya hitting me like that. I think you've gotten too comfortable with me," he assumed and slowly began pulling her towards him.

"Gajeel," Levy was flustered then, but her outburst was interrupted when her hand was roughly snapped out of Gajeel's hold.

Levy winced at the sudden force around her forearm, and when she looked up it was the last person she expected to see.

"V-Volt Strike!" Levy screamed out in amazement. Never had she seen the superhero in person before. Her mouth went dry just looking at him, and her mind went into a frenzy when she realized he was holding her arm. He was practically a celebrity in Magnolia.

After her gawking, Levy then turned her attention to the death stare happening on top of her. The large men didn't break eye contact for even a moment and the tension was so thick Levy gulped just from witnessing it.

"Are you always this unprofessional, Kurogane?" Laxus sent him a challenging glare, and nothing drove Gajeel crazier than the fact that Laxus solely viewed him as an inferior. "You beg to be seen as a hero and yet you harass this woman here of all places, it's honestly embarrassing."

The way Laxus spoke to him angered her. Levy snatched her grasp out of Laxus's painful grip. "You have no right to touch me, either."

Laxus looked menacing when his eyes snapped downward to Levy. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Laxus Dreyar, but more commonly known as Volt Strike, am I correct?" Levy's eyes narrowed at him. "I know plenty about you and none of that knowledge justifies you touching me without permission. Considering how rough your grip was, you should take your own advice before taunting him."

There was a cold silence between the three of them now. Laxus smirked and a low chuckle diffused some of the tense air. "I'm impressed, Kuro. Where did you find this one? In that dump gramps saved ya from?" Laxus scoffed before turning his back to them. Levy watched as he calmly walked away, and she couldn't help but bare her teeth at him.

"Don't," Levy placed her arm out to stop Gajeel from charging after him. "Don't give him that satisfaction."

Gajeel was simmering from the insult pointed at Levy. He was glad Levy was a strong woman and was clearly unaffected by Laxus's words; that made him feel better.

"Levy... what was that?" Gajeel asked. He was amazed that she stood up for him, and especially to someone as aggressive and powerful as Volt Strike. The way she snapped and the challenging look she gave Laxus made Gajeel swallow.

"I can't give you a reason," Levy confessed as she watched Laxus intently. "But as long as I've been doing this, I couldn't help but get some weird feeling from Volt Strike. He claims to be a superhero, but he has such a harsh way of handling the villains and criminals he takes down. It's always bothered me how he has no sense of dignity."

Levy placed her thumb to her chin as she continued voicing her thoughts. "In fact, none of his work ever genuinely felt like it was for the sake of Magnolia. He wasn't there to save the day, he was there to have an excuse to hurt people, even if some of them deserved it. In my opinion, being a superhero for Volt Strike has always been about the power exchange of it all, and not the betterment for Magnolia like it's supposed to be. He's an anti-hero if anything."

Gajeel was amazed at her speech, but that wasn't enough to distract him from a key detail she shared at the beginning. "As long as you've been doin' what?"

"Huh?" She asked as she snapped out of her daze.

"Ya said, as long as ya been doin' this ya couldn't help but get weird vibes from him. What are ya referrin' to?" Gajeel asked her slowly.

"Oh, Journalism!" Levy answered as her eyes lit up on the topic. She thanked the Gods her interest in heroes saved her from almost revealing herself again.

"I've been studying superheroes since I was in High School. I've made some good money off of it, the public can't get enough of it-- that's another reason work had become so demanding before I quit. I lost my source of stories once everyone was too scared to be seen in costume." Levy pouted as she recalled memories she wouldn't share with him, but Gajeel wasn't all that interested in the previous career.

"It's not hard to figure out Volt Strike is a complete douche bag in person. He hardly hides his true intentions on T.V. He's a waste of time." Gajeel spat and turned his head away.

Levy looked up at him sadly. "Are you okay?"

"Like I'd ever give a fuck about what that asshole has to say to me!" Gajeel defended and was pissed that she'd even think that he was for one second upset over thunder boy. He didn't mean to vent out on her, but now he felt the well known anger conjuring up in him again. "Listen, I don't need ya fighting my battles for me, especially when it comes to that freak. Ya should just mind yer business."

He was pissed off he couldn't put Laxus in his fucking place. He shouldn't have listened to Levy, he should have charged past her and made him pay for what he said about her. Since his curse, managing his emotions had been a drastic task, but when Levy stepped into his vision he felt himself begin to settle down.

"Let me mind your business," Levy insisted.

"That would only annoy me," Gajeel replied bitterly.

"Let me worry about you. It won't hurt your image if at least one person cares about you, Gajeel." Levy reasoned, and the man looked at her sadly.

"And what good would that do, letting you worry about me? Yer asking to get hurt," Gajeel said, but when he turned to Levy he was surprised to find tears forming in her eyes. A lump caught in his throat. "What are ya gettin' so worked up for?"

"I'm... I'm sorry," she started. Usually, his rough nature didn't bother her, but this time his harsh voice made her lip quiver. Levy turned away to hide her emotions, but Gajeel closed the gap between them.

"Stop apologizing when ya shouldn't. I'm the one being an asshole here..." Gajeel acted out before he could think about what he was doing. His hand landed on her face and he pulled her towards him. She was looking up at him with large, worried eyes, and softly he swept a tear away from her eye.

Gajeel was mortified at what he'd done. Levy's eyes widened at the kind gesture and the of them were locked in one another's gaze. With her staring so deeply at him, he felt his heart speed up.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed someone was watching them, and just as he swiftly turned his head the silhouette disappeared. Fairy Tail was the wrong place to be showing this much affection to someone, especially since everyone loved to talk. Levy noticed too, and simultaneously they stepped apart from one another.

"Forget about it. Master is waiting," Gajeel reminded her before disconnecting the moment sprouting between them.

"Right..." Levy answered, and once Gajeel was leading the way, she placed her hand to her cheek where his touch once was.

**ooo**

The meeting would have been more comfortable if Laxus wasn't already in the office waiting. The tension between the two men was electrifying.

"There are two different jobs waiting for you three and both are under the same category. It's a regular violation Act 419."

Levy's eyes darted across the hardwood boards as she tried to recall why that number sounded so familiar. When the realization hit, she felt under the spotlight and a bit guilty.

"In case you aren't aware of what Act 419 is, Levy, it's when former superheroes continue the illegal use of their powers in the city." Makarov folded his arms against his chest. "There's been a lot of activity in midtown Magnolia, it's starting to become a trend now that more law violations are going unpunished."

"Isn't that basically what we're doing, though?" Levy asked boldly, but Makarov was expecting this question. "Me and Gajeel aren't S-class."

"The master has his perks, so there won't be any trouble. Everything Fairy Tail does is strictly under the table," Mira filled in. "It's not a good look with the council when former heroes are running around where Makarov is supposed to be keeping watch. That's why each super saint is given a set of S-Class supers to help keep crime rates low, but to say the least we're a bit overwhelmed in a city with this many people. We need the extra help, and there's nothing for you to worry about council-wise because Fairy Tail is confidential."

"I see," Levy answered sadly. She recalled the day when Makarov nominated her for S-Class. Her heart was racing as he explained the long, gruesome procedures and tests she'd have to undergo, but her mind kept drifting to Shadow Gear and how she couldn't imagine working alone. It wasn't the same without her partners and Levy just wasn't a solo-type.

Thinking about Jet and Droy made Levy feel guilty. She'd left them cold-turkey in hopes that Gajeel and Irene wouldn't discover them and they must have been worried sick about her by now. She had gotten so comfortable going on missions and making side cash with Gajeel that she couldn't help but feel as though she betrayed them. To leave them out of the blue only to side with their enemy was awful.

Her eyes drifted over to Gajeel, and when he turned to her and called her name she realized that a whole conversation had gone on in front of her while she wasn't paying attention.

Levy was startled when Laxus walked right in between her and Gajeel and disregarded both of them. Levy stepped aside out of habit but Gajeel equally pushed against Laxus when his shoulder was carelessly bumped into. She could sense the bad vibes lifting from Gajeel like smoke, and dragon scales even began peppering his lower neck due to his sudden flare-up of emotion.

"I'll be taking both jobs," Laxus practically ordered, which shifted the mood of the room completely. Mira stared at Laxus disapprovingly while Makarov's stern glare didn't budge.

"That won't be the case--,"

"Money's tight around here, old man." Laxus scoffs as he notices Gajeel behind him. "You're seriously gonna deny your S-Class super for this knock off?"

In an instant, Gajeel was closing the distance in front of them, but Levy pushed between the two men. "He's not worth it, Gajeel, think about your condition." Levy reasoned with the man who was already angry before Laxus taunted him.

Gajeel's teeth sharpened and he snarled at the sight of Laxus's smirk. Laxus enjoyed the sight of Levy holding him back as if she'd even be able to. He could pummel through her if he wanted, but the truth in Laxus's eyes was that Gajeel was too much of a coward to fight him.

The sharp glare Levy sent Laxus made the electric man smile mischievously. The stupid woman was defending this man as if he weren't a vile murderous monster.

"I know what'll make you feel better," Laxus told Gajeel with a deceiving smile and spoke over the warning Mira gave him. "You're pretty low in ranks but at least you're not The Scriptress. The only person more pathetic than you is the superhero who couldn't finish the job, even after so many desperate attempts she always seemed to fail."

A vein popped out on Gajeel's forehead and Levy felt her hands weaken against his chest. She was supposed to be diffusing the argument but Laxus's words struck a chord in her. Her eyes narrowed and humiliation caused a burning sensation in her chest. All the worst was that she felt extremely vulnerable like Laxus knew everything and was directly attacking her.

"Well if even a nominated S-Class super couldn't finish off the Kurogane, then he's more than qualified to take the job that you don't have the requirements for," Makarov spoke from behind Laxus.

Laxus's eyes slanted into a chilling glare as he slowly turned around to Makarov. Levy felt a chill run through her when the family members had a staredown. Levy used to be obsessed with Volt Strike as a teenager when he constantly saved the city back in the day against his nemesis and father, Ivan. She knew the destruction Laxus was capable of, and she never heard a story where he was defeated; all the confident man knew was victories, and that made him even more dangerous.

Levy could feel his power just from standing behind Laxus. He radiated with energy, and she felt as though electricity was running through her veins like static, and the hair on her arms and the back of her neck was standing.

"Ever since you've been given control of the city, we've been nothing but a joke. Fairy Tail's diminished since your rule, and it's every day the S-Class gets disrespected by the underground because you have murderers like this asshole doing your dirty work!" Laxus snapped then, and although Gajeel remained still Levy flinched at his word choice.

_Murderer.._.

The word echoed in Levy's mind and she slowly looked over at Gajeel who seemed unbothered on the outside. It was the truth and they both knew it, but after getting to know Gajeel and his sweeter side, Levy was losing touch with the reality of what Gajeel did for a living in the past. He was associated with Phantom Lord, he was a hitman at one point, and Levy felt her knees buckling as she was questioning what on Earthland she was doing with him.

She wanted to believe people changed, but to what extent? She had forgiven him so easily and she worried that her compassion was a weakness.

The door slammed behind Laxus and Levy was snapped out of another train of thought. Levy turned to Makarov with wide eyes, but the old man watched her with an understanding gaze. "You're dismissed, Levy," he concluded.

**ooo**

Gajeel led Levy on their mission. His body language told her he wasn't in the mood to talk, and she followed a few feet behind him as they walked.

To say the least, Gajeel was already irritated before the job. Levy was also in a foul mood. She kept holding her chin up only to feel her head heavily droop low. Laxus's words affected her more than she wanted them to, and she sadly counted the large cracks in the asphalt beneath them as she tried to take her mind off of the stinging insult.

Levy looked up for a moment and studied Gajeel's back. Where would she be now if ShadowGear had succeeded in taking The Kurogane down? Would she still be at the office getting harassed, or would she be in prison for using her solid script to defend herself during the scene in the parking lot? Both sounded like terrible options, but they were the reality. At the end of the day, he saved her and she couldn't put that aside.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked worriedly. "Did Laxus's words hurt you when he called you a murderer?"

The two of them stopped walking in place. Levy felt bad for bringing the uncomfortable scene from the office up, but she was dying to know. Gajeel was serious when he answered. "I know what I've done, Levy. It's the truth."

"But still," Levy argued.

"Laxus and I aren't different. He can sugar coat all he wants, but last time I checked he murders his enemies. Villains are still human beings at the end of the day. I have blood on my hands, but at least I can admit to it. I'd never let someone as pathetic as him get to me."

His words made Levy's heart drop to her stomach. His comparison between villains and heroes was something that always kept Levy up at night.

"It's just... I know that when you're emotional it can trigger your dragon mode, so I got worried," Levy admitted then.

Gajeel half smiled at her. "I'd have to be in a pretty bad mood before someone like Laxus made me go off the edge."

The conversation stopped them and the two of them resumed walking. Levy blushed when she thought about her conversation with Lily.

Before they prepared for the mission, Levy caught Lily finishing up a drink at the bar. Gajeel was still talking with Makarov in his office, and since she'd been dismissed early she tried to kill some time. She was noticeably upset, an the kind man asked what was troubling her mind.

"Why is Laxus so mean to Gajeel?" Levy asked sadly as she stared blankly at the tea placed in front of her. "I know he used to be a villain, but for the past year he's been trying his best to better himself, but it's not enough for everyone. It's not fair."

Lily smiled sadly at Levy. "Not everyone has a forgiving heart like you, Levy. You're a kind, compassionate person. The world is different now, it's hard to find forgiveness in people who are so full of hatred." Lily paused at his drink. "Laxus is aware of Gajeel's curse. He knows that if he pushes his buttons enough, he can get a bad reaction. I'm guessing that Laxus is hoping that if Gajeel snaps and destroys the place or becomes too dangerous, he'll be able to prove to Makarov that none of Fairy Tail can trust Gajeel-,"

Lily flinched when Levy's palms slap against the bar.

"That's not fair!" Levy screamed out then, and tears brushed her eyelashes. "Everyone knows that he can't help it, so why is Laxus allowed to keep doing that? He might be a beloved S-class superhero, but to me, he's as rotten as any villain I know!"

Lily was aware of the heads that lifted around the guildhall. He placed a gentle hand over Levy's and nodded softly. "It's not right," he agreed in a soothing tone. His hushed voice made her realize how loud her outburst was. She looked around her to see countless eyes staring, and she sat down slowly and hid her reddened face from the crowd.

"I don't think you should worry too much," Lily reassured, and when Levy looked up at him sadly, he continued. "Gajeel's curse only flares up when he's angry or if he inflicts pain onto others. He hasn't had a transformation in some time, so I'm guessing someone in his personal life has been making him very, very happy."

Lily didn't understand why Levy looked mortified. She turned away and slouched down some, and was overthinking his words so much that she didn't even hear the words slip from her mouth. "Is he... Is he seeing someone, Lily?" She sat up straight and quickly explained herself. "I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, I mean it would make sense, he's pretty handsome and all, I could see why someone would want to--" She stopped when she saw Lily smiling at her "be with him..." she finished to her horror.

When Lily started chuckling to himself Levy felt a blush explode over her face. Her entire body was on fire-- why could she never shut up when she was nervous?!

"Maybe," Lily answered with a shrug. "But that would be a surprise considering he doesn't talk to me about anyone. The only person in his life he mentions is you." Lily gave her a side-eye that showed he was implying something.

"He talks about me?" Levy asked quietly but with a smile.

"He's behind you," Lily noted before finishing the rest of his drink. When Levy jumped from her bar stool and backed away all flustered and rambling, Lily smiled to himself. It was so clear that something was blossoming in the air between the two. He was happy for Gajeel, but the idea of Levy and him made Lily worry.

Levy's flashback stopped when Gajeel lead her inside a warehouse. Her stomach flipped when they makde eye contact, and she wondered desperately what Gajeel says about her to Lily. When Gajeel closed in on her, she felt her heart flutter, but the man wasn't closing the distance between them for nothing. His eyes narrowed and he checked behind his shoulder.

Levy was startled when Gajeel's arms transformed into a blade with a quick swipe. He took a deep breath in, and with a murderous stare, he pointed his weapon to the door. "They're coming."

**A/N: **Classes have started again but expect an update soon! I appreciate you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	8. VoltStrike

**A/N: 4/30/20: Hey guys this story is unfortunately going to be put on hold. I wrote it on Wattpad and had it in my drafts but the website deactivated my account and therefore I lost the entire thing. There's like 50k words / 5 chapters I'm missing now and it's so much information that it's gonna take me a while to rewrite it while sticking to the plot. (I don't plan stories I just go with the flow). I know you guys are waiting but I'm going to try to resolve my account issues before rewriting the last half of this book again so please bare with me and have patience. If I do get my account back it'll be updated immediately and if not, I'll just simply rewrite the lost chapters. It could take some time. If you need any updates please follow my Twitter which can be found in my profile. Much love and stay safe out there! **

**-Ren **

**ooo**

**A/N:** the hardest part of this fanfic is making up their names, I'm so bad at this and you can roast me if you want lol. I chose nightshade (plant) for Droy because there's a deadly version of it that kills people, but the more common version which includes potatoes and tomatoes and we know that boy likes to eat. I think it's fitting! His name was about to be Dr. Thorn but that's way too cool for him in my opinion lol.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Levy braces herself for whoever was coming despite not knowing what to do. Gajeel noticed her visibly bristle up, and he place and arm out protectively in front of her.

"Shorty," Gajeel spoke up beside her, and immediately she turned her attention to him. "This could be dangerous, I want you to stay behind me."

"But we're supposed to be working together," Levy mumbled, not feeling confident in her words. She knew she was practically useless on these missions, and she wasn't sure why Gajeel kept openly accepting her company. Makarov forced them together at this point; he explained before that something about her aura helped Gajeel control his dragon form better, and Levy desperately wished she knew why that was.

"Listen to me," Gajeel ordered with a grim look. "You don't have to do the fighting, you're here in case I lose control, like Master told us."

Levy didn't know the exact formula on how to stop Gajeel from transforming. It's not like she's done it in the past, to her memory, and she felt responsibility weigh down her shoulders. She looked worried but she fixed her face when he narrowed his eyes on her.

"You should take cover," he ordered, but his eyes remained on her longer than she expected. "Let me protect ya," Gajeel insisted, which made her stomach flip.

Levy's mouth dropped open for a second but she quickly clamped it shut. She felt so stupid. Her heart was beating so quickly, and she feel herself blushing like mad.

"F-fine!" Levy took cover behind the large pallets of warehouse supplies.

Gajeel clicked his tongue. "Stubborn girl," he scolded her from a distance. Gajeel remembered the last time they'd went on a job together; the girl almost lost her life because he wasn't capable of saving her in time. He wasn't going to let something like that happen again.

Once Levy was concealed, Gajeel picked up on footsteps coming from the other side of the wall. Threateningly, for Levy, the warehouse doors were kicked open and in paraded an armed gang.

"Thought I heard somethin'," the man in front said, as he spat to the side. He sneered when he saw Gajeel was alone. "Kill him."

Levy's voice caught in her throat as she covered her hands with her mouth. There were at least six of them, and they were holding large, threatening firearms. Could Gajeel take care of—??

The fight began before Levy's mind could finish her doubtful thoughts. Levy covered her ears when a consistent sound of bullets filled the air. The warfare that happened a few feet from the pallet she was hiding behind was intense. She could hear the sound of men groaning, metal clashing, and after about sixty seconds of pure chaos, there was an eerie silence. The silence was so deafening that she could hear the ringing in her ears, and of course the blood flowing through her body with copious amounts of adrenaline.

To simply put it, the men's firearms and skills were no match for Gajeel's unnatural powers and strength. Gajeel caught Levy peeking out from behind the pallet, and he sighed in relief when he knew she was safe.

"Ya can come out now," Gajeel called out.

"Right..." Levy answered apprehensively before walking around the pallet. Surprisingly there wasn't much blood anywhere, and the group of thugs that ambushed him were all unconscious and piled up around one another. Considering how Gajeel looked normal and wasn't morphing into a dragon, she was relieved to see that no one was dead.

"You make it look easy, Gajeel," Levy smiled brightly.

Gajeel turned his face away from the compliment. "It's yer turn," he answered.

"Oh!" Levy ran to the scene and grabbed the restraints from her bag. She'd forgotten her job was tying them up and reporting to Makarov. "I'll go ahead and call Master," she informed as she dropped to her knees and handcuffed the first unconscious man.

"Take yer time, they'll be out cold for a while," Gajeel answered. When Levy looked up, he was standing right above her.

She'd never seen him from this angle, and her eyes traveled from his dark stare and down his torso. His shirt had been slashed open, but the scratch he received was already in the process of healing thanks to his inhuman abilities. She could see his abs, and the droplets of sweat trickling down his smooth skin-

She was snapped out of her daze when their eyes met. She quickly turned away and the handcuffs slipped from her fingers.

"What is it?" He asked her when she started working twice as fast, and his eyes focused on her hands.

"Everything's fine!" Levy screamed out. She was being pushed past her limits working with him like this. She finished her part of the job quickly, and jumped to her feet as she dusted her hands off, "what now?" She asked as she tried to change the subject.

Levy was caught off guard when Gajeel snatched her wrist. His actions softened considerably now that he was working with her, and his touch had never felt so gentle before.

"Yer bleedin'..." he spoke softly as he inspected the cut against her palm. Now that her attention was on the cut, it began to sting. The adrenaline was wearing off.

"Oh, it must be something sharp sticking out of the palette, that's all—," Levy dismissed, but Gajeel didn't let her go so easily.

She watched as the man's sharp teeth tore a piece of his sleeve off; Levy was amazed at how effortless— and cool —that was. Gajeel secured the fabric around her hand like a makeshift bandage, and as he silently worked Levy felt a tingling sensation run up her spine and to her hand.

There was something surprisingly nurturing about this moment, and Levy couldn't help but admit that she felt protected and appreciated. A smile met her lips momentarily.

"Thank you," she expressed, but when she looked up at him nervously, she found a scowl.

"Don't get hurt again," he ordered.

Levy pouted at his cold tone until she noticed the worried look in his eyes. She didn't expect to see that, but Gajeel expertly tried to hide it behind that notorious scowl of his. Instead of getting flustered, Levy took this seriously. She didn't want to worry him.

"I'll be more careful," Levy apologized, but she was smiling when she realized this was his way of caring about her. She hissed in pain when he pulled the fabric tightly into a knot, and his touch softened in response.

"Ya weren't supposed to get hurt..." Gajeel muttered to himself with disappointment.

"Please don't be so hard on yourself. It's inevitable that I'll get a cut or two while on a job like this." Levy reminded him. She gasped when he pulled her closer, and Levy's mouth dropped open when their bodies were nearly touching.

"I let you get hurt once, I'm not letting it happen again." He held her hand in his now, and Levy was positive that he wasn't aware of how intimate this moment was.

She was at a loss for words. Gajeel always held a tone to his voice that gave no room for argument, and Levy was okay with this for once. She decided to wrap her fingers around his and smiled warmly up at him.

"Thank you for protecting me," she said in a voice that only the two of them could hear.

Gajeel's harsh look softened into something endearing. His small smile seemed to be contagious. Levy's never seen an expression so gentle on the man like he was so focused on her that he forgot to put on his typical glare. Their faces were close now, and Levy didn't move a muscle when Gajeel's hand reached her face.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked hesitantly. "Is it another scratch?" Levy wondered why the man was caressing her face; her eyes were glistening at him when he pushed a few wandering strands of hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to touch ya," Gajeel's blunt response made her heart leap, and he smiled at her cute expression.

The two of them were lost in one another's gaze, but their moment was interrupted when a familiar voice echoed off the warehouse walls.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here."

Levy's eyes shot open when she recognized Jet's voice from yards away.

Levy felt her heart sinking in her chest. So much emotion was overwhelming her when she saw her teammates— her best friends. Droy entered the scene a few moments later, and once he passed the threshold of the double doors and stopped a few feet behind Jet, his face darkened.

"You've got to be kidding me." Droy stood in a ready stance. "I knew this was a hang out for villain activity, but I didn't think we'd run into scum like you during the day, Kurogane."

Gajeel squeezed the life out of Levy's hand. She hissed and looked up to find the veins running up his neck bulging from his anger. When she placed two and two together, Levy immediately recalled that their mission was to take down heroes who were violating the law, but never did she think the people she'd take down would be her own friends.

"Gajeel... you didn't know about this, did you?" Levy didn't recognize her own voice; it was small and full of uncertainty, and she wasn't sure if Gajeel even heard her. Maybe it was best that he didn't.

When Levy turned around and showed herself, the looks on the boys faces made her heart shatter into a million pieces. She hadn't talk to them since the night Gajeel came into her life, and now so many questions filled their complexions. The anger took over Jet first, and he pushed forward with rage. "You bastard!"

Jet placed himself in a running position, and before anyone could say anything, he shot towards Gajeel at the speed of light.

"Wait, don't!" Levy screamed, but in the blink of an eye Jet was right before their eyes. She tried to place herself between them, but there was no stopping the man's attack. Levy gasped when Jet's fist landed right in Gajeel's face, and her peaceful moment from earlier had incinerated within seconds.

Jet's solid hit to his jaw was excusable in Gajeel's book. He knew their past, the anger behind it, but

when Jet roughly pushed Levy out of the way Gajeel's vision filled with red. Jet was trying to protect her, but the force inflicted on Levy made something snap in Gajeel, and the anger he felt after seeing his enemies made him unaware of the way his mind was slowly submitting to the dragon within him.

Levy had lost her balance and stumbled away, and the smallest cry that escaped her lips made the scales rush up Gajeel's neck.

"I don't want to fight ya," he spat, as he dodged each and every one of Jet's attacks. Gajeel tried to prevent the battle but Jet gave him everything he had. Gajeel saw Levy from the corner of his eye, and something in him instinctually ordered him to protect her.

"Then I'm gonna have to force the fight outta ya!" Jet exclaimed and smirked when Gajeel was taking hit after hit. "I hope you didn't forget that we had unfinished business!"

Gajeel tried his best not to fight back, but when a critical hit to the face made his teeth sharpen and his veins rush with fire, he sent Jet a look that was anything but human._ "Yer going to suffer for putting yer hands on her,"_ Gajeel promised in a voice that wasn't his own, and the snarl he made with his new elongated fangs threatened Jet but angered him at the same time.

Levy propped herself up on her elbow. Jet must have been in the heat of the moment to use that much force on her, but it made sense given what a threat the Kurogane was in their eyes. Levy's entire body was trembling, and as much as she coached herself to get up, she felt stuck on her knees.

She looked up to see that Gajeel had caught Jet's attack in the palm of his hand; the tension between the two men was discomforting.

"No..." Levy whimpered to herself, and when Gajeel's eyes started glowing she knew he was getting too worked up.

Jet was thrown back and landed on his knee before shooting another order at Droy. "I'll take care of him! Protect her, now!"

"Got it!"

"Stop!" Levy screamed out then, knowing that if Droy even set a finger on her Gajeel was going to obliterate him. Droy screamed out when multiple iron rods prevented his rescue and surrounded Levy like a cage.

Levy placed both hands over her mouth before she accidentally screamed Droys name out.

"Nightshade!" Levy shrilled when one of Gajeel's blunt-ended rods impacted Droy's abdomen. Blood spattered towards her and she shielded herself. Droy groaned as he pried himself away from her, and blood remained just inches from Levy's shoes.

"What the Hell? It's like he managed to get stronger!" Jet informed when Droy stumbled beside him.

"That doesn't matter," Droy answered with a strained smirk despite being terribly winded he was from the attack. "Regardless of the ban, we've been training hard ourselves. There's two of us and only one of him, I think it's time we've tested our strength and settled this once and for all!"

"You can't! You guys couldn't defeat him back then, what makes you think you can now?!" Levy cried out as she tried to get past Gajeel's protective barrier, and her hands shook the iron rods. Shadow Gear was no match for him back then, and that was before he was cursed with dragonification. The boys had no ideal what they were dealing with!

What terrified her more was that cold calculated look in Gajeel's eyes. How was it that moments ago they were so warm and loving? Seeing him like this made her heartbeat accelerate, and she hated the fear that filled her stomach. Seeing him this indifferent made tears sting her eyes, and as much as she wanted to forget, the reality of it all wasn't going anywhere.

Despite how badly she wished it weren't true... as long as they were still Shadow Gear, he was still the Kurogane. If she were in her own suit, these rods around her would impale her, not protect her.

"You can't..." she cried weakly, and thick heavy sobs racked out of her shaking body.

Gajeel was ten times more powerful now, he wasn't just some person with superpowers, he was the host to a parasitic dragon that could take over at any second. He wasn't human anymore, his powers ranged far beyond anything her or the boys were capable of.

If Shadow Gear pushed his buttons too hard, he'd transform and she knew he'd kill them right in front of her. She couldn't look away. She knew Jet and Droy were becoming desperate because they were giving it all they had at once.

She could barely keep up with Jet, and Droy was overwhelming himself with the amount of vines that were sprouting from the ground. With each hit more and more of Gajeel was changing and it was proven in his increasing strength.

Levy jumped to her feet. _"Stop!"_ She screamed out.

_"You heard that woman over there, didn't you?"_ The deep unrecognizable voice rumbled from Gajeel. _"The two of you should run for your lives while you're still capable." _

Jet sneered at the offer. "Like we'd ever stoop low enough to take orders from you!"

Levy felt hope flutter in her when Droy charged towards her. "Nightshade, you have to get out of here!" Levy cried then as she pleaded the man behind the iron bars.

"We're going to save you no matter what! That's enough crying,—," Droy was taken a back by Levy's outburst.

"Stop worrying about me! Please, just run away from here! You're going to get yourselves killed!" Levy begged them, but Droy smiled bravely at her order.

"Sorry, but a hero never runs away!" Droy screamed out before charging towards Gajeel, which made Levy's jaw drop to the floor. Their pride was going to get them killed!

Levy shrieked out for him but was ignored. "Stop trying to prove yourselves, damnit!" Levy cried then, but her cries were swallowed by the sound of the twisting vines and clashing of metal. Things were going downhill, fast. She continued her protest, but as the men endlessly battled, her cries hung in the air unheard.

As she stood there hopelessly, a flashback popped into her mind.

She remembered being in high school when she first learned of her abilities. She hid them from the world and felt like a freak for the longest, but never once did the boys judge her. Her memories were filled with their happy, loving smiles.

She recalled the night they decided to form Shadow Gear, and the first mission they went on, just after graduation day. When a rookie superhero in a makeshift mask appeared at her bedroom window that night, she knew her life would be changed forever. She remembered the adrenaline that rushed through her, the way Jet stood at her window with one hand on the pane and the other outstretched in front of him, waiting for her to grab his hand.

"Are you in?" He asked her then, and when a rush of determination filled her, she desperately latched onto his hand.

"I'm in." She had answered.

Levy's mouth dropped open into a silent sob when she watched Jet's body fling across the warehouse. The amount of strength Gajeel created was extraordinary; a loud explosion came from the wall after Jet's body impacted it so hard. Dust collected around, and both Levy and Droy shared the same bewildered expression as they couldn't believe they watched their friend get pulverized in front of them. The sound was so loud, so deafening, that the silence that followed after it was eerie, but was quickly slashed by Levy's guttural scream.

_"NO!" _

Droy was so overwhelmed by the attack on Jet that he was vulnerable to Gajeel's next severe attack. With the amount of blood he was losing he knew he wouldn't be able to fight on his own much longer; Droy quickly used the last bit of his strength. If he was going to die here he'd at least release Levy from her prison so she could escape to safety.

In a last-minute attempt to save himself, Droy's vines sprouted from the ground. The dragon found it humorous that Nightshade was still putting up this pathetic act.

_"What is this weak plant magic you keep depending on—," _the dragon's taunts we're silenced as Droy's vines slashed through Levy's prison. Once the bars were shattered, she jumped out and started heading towards the two of them.

A roar ruptured from Gajeel's body. He tried to capture her again, but growled when Droy landed a hit on him, something that wouldn't have been possible if Levy's safety hadn't distracted him.

Gajeel snarled as one of the vines wrapped around him. A snap could be heard followed by his cry, and Levy forced herself not to look behind her shoulder. She was running through the dust the concrete caused when it shattered and finally found parts of her comrade's dark red suit buried amongst the debris.

_"Jet!" _Levy screamed out, and she dropped to her knees and onto the rubble that came falling after Jet crashed. "Please, please tell me you're okay!" Levy sobbed then.

Jet was falling in and out of consciousness. His eyes sparkled when he saw Levy was safe and untouched. He felt a lump catch in his throat, he hated seeing her sob like this. He wanted to raise his hand and wipe those tears away, but he couldn't move a single inch of his body.

"You... got to get... out of here, Levy..." Jet started weakly with hollowed breaths. He used his last bit of strength and reached his shaking hand out to Levy, but it was no use. "He's too... st-strong! There's no way in Hell we're going to defeat him..! You have to run!"

"I'm not leaving you two behind!" Levy cried then.

Jet coughed out blood, and Levy didn't realize how badly she was shaking until her hands hovered over him uselessly. She wasn't a healer, she didn't even know where to start but of course she knew his bones were broken. She had no idea what to do and sitting there useless made her cry harder.

The Master ordered her not to reveal her identity, and she believed it was for situations like this. If Jet and Droy triggered his change this badly, she believed coming in as The Scriptress would only push him off the edge.

"You can't fight him..." Jet's voice broke.

"He won't hurt me," Levy sobbed then, trying to convince herself. She knew she couldn't fight him. It was evident what would happen. The right thing to do was to stand up and attack him, but she'd only end up like Jet. "He doesn't know."

This made Jet visibly relax, but it terrified Levy how peaceful he looked then. She couldn't be losing him, not like this.

"I don't know... what you're doing..." Jet started sadly then, and the look in his eyes burned into Levy's soul. "If he finds out, he'll murder you... you know that..."

"I'm so sorry Jet, I'm so sorry," Levy was squeezing the life out of his hand. "I'm going to get help!" Levy ran with all of her might but stopped in her tracks. Droy's body was thrown towards her like a rag doll, and now she had a closer look at Gajeel's sharpened teeth and claws.

Levy never witnessed his transition before. He was still human, but even the small dragon-like touches were intimidating. The scales were slowly consuming him, and with a raise of his broken arm, he morphed it into a large, threatening blade.

_"I'm gonna make sure I kill you fast so I can finish your little friend off!"_ He screamed at Droy, who was beaten and backing away on the ground; with the wound to his abdomen, Droy struggled to place distance between them. _"You're such a weak human that this should only take a second!"_

"No!" Jet begged but the blade cut through the air between them regardless.

It was at that moment moment when cerulean hair caught Gajeel's vision.

In the silence that followed, Droy opened his eyes to find Levy standing in front of him with her hands out. Her shoulders were hunched over and her knees were buckling, and it pained Droy to see her so terrified. Levy never showed fear in battle.

The blade stopped an inch above her head, and now Gajeel was observing her deeply. The tears that rushed out her eyes, her reddened cheeks and trembling stance made sadness temporarily replace his fury. His sword began to slightly tremble, and when he parted his lips he struggled to speak.

Gajeel's voice wasn't his own. A deep guttural growl emerged from him, and in a monstrous voice, he turned to her. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Both Jet and Droy listened carefully. They never thought they'd ever hear the Kurogane call her by her own name.

"I won't let you hurt them any more than you already have!" Levy screamed out then, and she kept her stance protecting Droy despite the way her body trembled.

_"This doesn't concern you!"_ The dragon roared with enough force for her knees to give out, but she remained to stand tall.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Kuro!" She screamed then. "You weren't supposed to hurt them! You were supposed to turn them in peacefully, and look what you've done!"

"Turn them in..?" Jet asked sadly, and Levy didn't dare look behind her shoulder. She wouldn't be able to handle his heart broken face.

"You... you're working with him?" Droy asked in the softest voice, thinking she couldn't hear him, but Levy picked up on his words of betrayal. "How could you..?"

Levy couldn't control her tears; she wanted to explain to them what was happening, but with the circumstances, she wasn't able to.

_"Move,"_ the dragon ordered her, and she saw him shifting as his drafonifcation accelerated. His eyes weren't his own anymore, and his ruby irises resembled something less human. Levy knew the moment Gajeel fully transformed she wouldn't be able to stop him, and she was positive that he would finish her off with them.

"You said before that they're pathetic. Are they so pathetic that you'd risk transforming for them?" Levy asked, and when his blade began spinning like a chainsaw, she knew she was running out of time. She needed to say the right thing and fast.

"If you continue, you're going to have to cut through me, too!" She screamed then.

_"And that's fine by me!"_ The dragon roared as his strength intensified._ "Anyone who defies me is worth murdering!" _

Droy reached his hand out as he helplessly lied behind her. There was no use; Levy didn't stand a chance against him, not when she was refusing to use her powers. Droy was panicking, but then she said something that struck a chord in the dragon, enough to make his blade stop just inches away from Levy's face.

"You said you'd protect me, didn't you..? Levy asked sadly then, and the half-dragon flinched at her words.

"You said if anyone tried to hurt me, you'd take care of them... so then why are you trying to hurt me?" Levy asked with a broken voice, and she stared into the dragon's lifeless eyes.

The dragon was snarling, steam rushed out of his gritted teeth with each raggedy breath of air he exhaled.

"I know you're in there..." she whispered, and this seemed to make her tears flow more. "Please... let's just go home..."

The dragon's weapon was shaking as it shook uncontrollably in front of Levy's face. She knew he was battling his curse, and carefully she pushed her hand forward. At this point Droy lost consciousness, Jet as well, and now it was only Levy left to handle the beast.

Despite being so close to death, she didn't break her eye contact with the Dragon's glowing eyes. She knew Gajeel could hear her voice; he was away for a moment now, but it was still him. Despite it all, he was still alive under the curse that was manipulating him.

Gajeel's mind fought back and forth between his instinctual urge to kill and his now developed empathy he had for others. Seeing Levy sob was enough to make him want to back down, but he his body was uncontrollable and he couldn't retract his blade. Seeing Levy's blue hair and warm eyes reminded him of his nemesis, the one with the softest of hands that helped him that cold, merciless night.

Despite losing more and more of his mind, he remembered the way The Scriptress reached her hand out to him, he remembered how determined she was to help.

She was a good person and didn't deserve this. The woman didn't deserve anything but kindness.

These fools he was fighting... they meant something to The Scriptress, right? He made an oath that night that he wouldn't harm anything she loved. It was the only way he could repay the woman who's path he knew he'd never cross again.

_Finish her_, the voice growled in the back of his head. A painful throb pierced his mind and he felt the migraine's pain radiate throughout his whole body.

I don't want to hurt them, Gajeel protested, and Levy was fading out of his vision as the last bit of his mentality was slipping away.

"No," Gajeel said in his own voice, which made Levy's eyes widen. He was battling the monster in him, and now his entire body trembled as he used all his efforts to keep control.

He didn't want to kill any of them, he kept telling himself, but the monster's voice mocked him for his weakness; every time he held back, more pain rewarded him.

"Leave," he snapped at her. That was the best he could do to warn her. He needed Levy to get out of here before anything got worse.

"I want us to go... together..." Levy lowered her voice then, and when she finally blinked and the tears rushed down her cheeks. "Please," she whimpered, and her warm hands pressed against the frigid steel of his sword.

"Let's go home, Gajeel," Levy tried again, and she felt hope flicker in her when tears threatened the man's eyes.

Levy could feel beads of sweat developing on her hairline. Vasts amount of steam surrounded them, and like a snake shedding its skin, Gajeel emerged from his monstrous form. His teeth were shrinking back to normal, the glow to his eyes slowly diminished, and his weapon retracted until he was left with his own arm.

Gajeel stared back at her blankly. He lost feeling in his legs and Levy went crashing down with him. Levy's hands were still clasped around his arm, and she fell to her knees immediately when the buckling became too much. She was so relieved.

Her words reached him...

When the dragon returned to its slumber in the depths of his mind, Gajeel came to his senses. All he could recall was Jet throwing her, Levy protecting Nightshade, and how he desperately fought with the monster in him to spare her. Everything before that was not in his own memory.

Now that he returned to normal he witnessed the severity of the destruction around him. He saw the other hero, Jet, sprawled out and defeated. The scene was horrific, and he looked down at his hands that remained planted on the concrete. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding from the fighting, and when the realization dawned on him that he had caused this tragedy, his heart dropped to his stomach.

"This... wasn't supposed to happen," Gajeel confessed weakly, but when he looked up, the girl wasn't in front of him anymore. Members of Makarov's were flooding in now and taking care of the gang members restrained on the floor, who just now managed to regain their consciousness. The team wasn't expecting the damage, and quickly Makarov's men tried to help the boys from Shadow Gear.

Levy finally snapped when she realized her friends would be taken to the council, and emotions spilled out of her when she couldn't help them in the end. She had betrayed them just like Droy believed.

"Why?!" Levy screamed out to him then, and Gajeel was shocked at the way she pushed him so violently when he reached out to her. "They weren't doing anything wrong, so why?!"

Her piercing scream made his heart clench. He didn't mean it, he was just trying to follow his orders.

Gajeel stared at her blankly. "They were breaking the law--,"

"I don't care about the law!" Levy screamed back at him. This made the man become defensive, and she was so disturbed to find that Gajeel looked as if he didn't have even an ounce of remorse in him.

"We both know the law is corrupt. They weren't hurting anyone, they were just trying to stop criminal activity. You gave those gang members the easy way out, so why did you go so far as to hurting Shadow Gear?!" Levy was raging now, and emotion took over her as she sobbed. "The mission said to calmly arrest them, and you tried to kill them! Why?!" Levy cried even louder when Gajeel didn't answer her.

Gajeel didn't expect her to be so worked up over a bunch of heroes like them. He understood that he must have been heinous if Levy was screaming at him like this. He didn't even know what happened. All he could recall was Jet throwing her aside, and then he opened his eyes to Levy in front of him, an inch away from his blade.

Things got out of hand, that was the only thing he could say but he knew it wouldn't be good enough. He was ashamed he lost control so quickly, and once Levy had been thrown away from him he had lost consciousness.

"I followed Master's orders, didn't I?" He snapped at her. "You'll learn sooner of later this comes with the job!"

Levy cried out in bewilderment. "Comes with the job? These are human beings you nearly murdered!"

Gajeel felt himself closing up. He never cared if anyone was angry with him but Levy's words slashed him like a whip. Something about her always kind personality made her scolding burn more.

"They're alive aren't they?" He asked with a huff and was unaware of how insensitive his optimistic comment came off.

Levy's disapproving frown made Gajeel's heart drop. With the adrenaline slowing down in his system he saw past Levy's shoulder to the crater he created in the wall with his force. He'd only fought the heroes the way he did back then, but he hadn't considered the great change in his strength.

Gajeel didn't want to fight them and he declared that in the beginning.

He was furious that she was attacking him, as if she didn't know the Kurogane's past with Shadow Gear, but for the sake of how upset she was he wanted to fix that.

"Levy... I'm sorr—,"

"Is this your idea of becoming a good person? Is this one your good deeds?" She taunted, and she stood over the man that still remained on his knees. "If it is, then everything Laxus said about you was right!"

When Levy saw the look on his face, she regretted the words she spat in the heat of the moment. Gajeel was silent then, finally understanding where the two of them stood.

"I'm leavin'," Gajeel concluded as he stood to his feet and turned his back to her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Levy demanded. Gajeel's silence hurt her more than she expected and she felt the pressure build-up behind her eyes as he completely ignored her.

"You're a coward!" She shrieked after him. "A coward!" Her words did nothing; Gajeel's frame turned into a silhouette around the steam and debris caught in the wind until he disappeared completely.

**ooo **

The room was dead silent by this time of night. It was far past visiting hours, but Levy was good at talking; she made sure to spend the entire night with Droy, or at least until he opened his eyes. Her body was aching; from her head to her tired and sore limbs.

The room was filled with the soft sound of Droy's heart rate on the machine, followed by Levy's whimpering. She hadn't been able to stop crying, and her eyes were swollen from the tears.

"Droy... I'm so sorry," Levy's hand went over his. She watched over him pitifully as his breaths were shallow. He was attached to plenty of machines, and every time a nurse came in they never had any good news. Jet's condition was even worse, but she was thankful he was even alive.

"It's all my fault you two are hurt like this... if I... if I hadn't of been so naive, naive enough to trust him, then you guys wouldn't have gotten hurt." She sniffled then, and his inability to respond only reminded her more of his condition. "At the end of the day, I was only trying to protect myself. How could I be so selfish?"

Her hand grasped his tightly as she tried to control her own shaking. Her other hand went over her mouth to conceal her cries. After the battle between Gajeel, Jet had been rushed to the ICU with an amplitude of fractures and critical injuries. She wasn't allowed to see him. It was a miracle that he was even alive, taking a hit that brutal...

As for Droy... Levy wasn't going to leave his side.

"Droy..." Levy whispered to him, wishing the goofy guy would spring upright and give her one of his many reassuring hugs.

Instead, he remained unconscious in bed. No matter how much she pleaded for him to open his eyes, only time would tell of his condition. The thought made her chest hurt, and teardrops fell over the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry..." she sobbed.

It was at that moment that Levy tensed up and froze; a magnificent present was behind her. The power coursing through her veins was incredible, and although she was hoping she'd see Gajeel behind her for the sake of some closure, she found Laxus instead.

"Volt Strike," Levy stammered. He was the last person she expected here, and definitely the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Please, drop the formalities. From now on it's Laxus," he ordered, and she wasn't used to his voice being so collected.

"Laxus," Levy agreed shortly. What did he want from her?

"I've come to pay my respects. I'm sorry about your friends. They're in pretty bad shape." He turned to Droy and his eyes narrowed at the scene. This only brought him back bad memories.

Mira's younger sister was in a coma once, and it was thanks to her battle with The Kurogane. The pain she caused Mira those days sprouted a ruthless grudge in him against the villain. Seeing Levy in the same predicament reminded him of his hatred, and even more against Mira who so openly forgave The Kurogane like a damn fool. She was practically Makarov's obedient pet, agreeing to anything he had to say and everything about the old man's system pissed him off.

"It must be hard," Laxus said, but there wasn't sympathy in his voice. No emotion came from the man.

Levy looked away sadly. She was just grateful that Laxus's demeanor was intimidating enough to stop her relentless crying.

"Where's Gajeel?" She felt shame even worrying about him after what he'd done.

"Having a few drinks at the bar with Lily without a care in the world. He's boasting about the battle right now-- don't tell me he hasn't even talked to you tonight..." Laxus turned serious as he took the seat beside her. He wasn't oblivious to the way her hands were trembling.

Laxus sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. I'm just grateful it didn't end up being you or Mira."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked with an unsettled voice.

"Makarov took in a villain and keeps trying to pretend that he's wise and loving enough to change him. And for what? Why should a murderous man be given a second chance to begin with?" Before Levy could say anything, Laxus continued. "It's not like he's remorseful for what he's done to your friends. The only reason Gajeel joined Fairy Tail was to have an excuse to continue his murderous rampage and crimes with a reasonable excuse-- the city's own Superhero Saint and protector. Do you see where I'm getting at? He wants to continue his schemes but with guaranteed protection from the council. Because of that, your friends will receive no kind of justice. He deserves to pay for his crimes, not celebrate them."

Levy's mouth went dry. She understood everything Laxus was telling her, but she didn't want to believe it. Jet and Droy's suffering was enough cold truth than she could handle.

"How long does he have to continue out smarting Makarov until he's fooled us all?" Laxus asked then.

"You're... you're wrong," Levy choked out then, but there was nothing she could bring up to defend him. So far, all Gajeel's proved himself to be was a monster.

"I thought you could save him Levy, I really did." Laxus knelt down in front of her, but she refused to look into his eyes. "He doesn't care about you, Levy. He didn't even come to make sure you were okay... despite you getting hurt in battle, despite the tears you shed today... I know you desperately wanted to fix him, but he'll never have the same heart as you."

It took everything in Levy not to cry in front of him. Small moments between her and Gajeel filled her mind, and she couldn't associate that warm smile with the sinister scowl he had during battle.

"If he shared your heart, your friends wouldn't be dying..." Laxus finished, which made Levy feel weak as she released her emotions.

Levy's tears slid silently down her cheeks as she watched the slow rise and fall of Droy's chest. The pad of Laxus's thumb glided across her cheek as her tears were swept away.

"You're the only one who has the power to stop him, Levy..." Laxus started, and when she tensed up, he reassured her. "Just like all of our other missions. We won't hurt him... we'll just make sure he doesn't lose control and transform again... today, you were the only thing that could talk to him while he was in his form... that's amazing."

Levy looked at him with sad, tired eyes.

"It'll only be until he's capable of handling his curse... Lily's been through this before." Laxus's eyes were grim now, and his friendliness vanished. "You saw what happened today. He's not who you thought he was."

Levy pulled away from him. She didn't want to agree with this, her gut screamed not to, but what other options were there? Clearly he was unstable, and she didn't know how much could be blamed on his curse, what if this violent nature was simply what he desired?

"You're not who he thinks you are." Laxus reminded her. "If he did this to them..." he started slowly referring to Shadow Gear, "what would he have done to you, the one he despises the most? You're not hurting anyone but yourself, Scriptress."

Levy bristled up as she was put on the spot. She wasn't too surprised; it was obvious who she was now that she'd been mourning after Shadow Gear and allowed in their hospital rooms at this hour.

"He wouldn't have spared you and you know it. That's why you're crying," Laxus called her out then. He stood up when Levy's tears resumed. She knew his hand was stretched out in front of her, but she didn't want to accept it.

"How long have you know my identity?" Levy snapped, and when the man smiled softly at her she felt her skin prickle with goosebumps.

"After seeing you grieve over Shadow Gear, it didn't take long to connect the dots. How long until he comes to his senses and finds out for himself? What will happen to you then?" Laxus asked her.

The thought simply terrified Levy. It was something she knew deep down. It was too obvious who she was after she defended them and it was only a matter of time until she had to deal with what could be a detrimental confrontation from Gajeel. Laxus picked up on her fear and continued.

"Magnolia needs their hero, Levy. It's okay to cry, but letting down our people isn't an option." Laxus lectured her, and when she stared up at him with determined eyes, he knew he had her right where he wanted. "He needs to be stopped."

Levy's brows furrowed as she contemplated what he was implying. Her lip was quivering, and she stared at Laxus with an apprehensive expression. "You won't hurt him..?"

Laxus smiled at Levy's cooperation. "No," he lied to her. "Your friends deserve the justice, Levy. Please."

His hand remained stretched out, and Levy took one final glance at Droy who lifelessly lied in bed. Her eyes watered when she recalled the events of that evening and sobbed. She remembered How Jet looker once Makarov's team came to fish him out from under the crushed concrete.

The thought that made her cry the most was when she remembered Gajeel's scowl when she screamed at him. She remembered how he looked aggravated that she was even upset in the first place. Levy have one final glance to Laxus' open palm and slowly lifted her hand towards him.

Just like that everything in Laxus's plan was coming together.

**ooo**

Gajeel remained at the end of his bed, sitting in the cut-out of moonlight that crept past his curtain windows. He'd never seen her so angry before, and those tears... all of that emotion was because he hurt her.

After the incident, he went home and patched himself up. He felt a heaviness keep in him in place whenever he settled down for two long, and the apartment was deathly quiet.

He wished she'd come walking in, so they could talk about it, but he knew better than that. He was the one who walked away. Even if Levy did miraculously show up, he didn't believe he'd have the strength to talk to her. The guilt he held was tremendous and it crushed his chest whenever he recalled the battle; it made it hard for him to breathe.

The last person he had spoken to was Levy, and that was during their fight. He kept a far distance from the guild. He hadn't seen Lily in ages, and the only thing that managed to hurt him just as much was the thought of Lily's reaction.

He disappointed everyone.

The past two days were Hell. His chest had a consistent pain to it, there was something inside of him aching and he couldn't stop it no matter what he did. The moment he left Levy behind with Shadow Gear, he ran away, and that ate at him.

He really was a coward, just like she called him.

He was ashamed that he lost control like that, but he couldn't blame everything on his curse. He wanted to defeat them, and selfishly enough while Levy was in the same room. Had he really been overtaken by the monster in him, or was that monster just him?

He hadn't talked to anyone since the battle. Not Lily, not Makarov... desperately he wanted to talk to Levy. He waited for her to come home, but the woman never showed up. He never noticed how empty his home was, now that he'd gotten used to the company of a vibrant person living beside him.

He fucked up.

"I was only doin' my damn job!" He screamed out then, and his hand made a crack in the wall where he punched it. Why the Hell were they so important to her, anyway? Sure she was a fangirl maybe, but it's not like she actually knew those scumbags. It was a mistake bringing her along on that mission!

He hoped hating her would make this easier, but a simple fact came to the surface of his already chaotic mind. No matter what she did, Gajeel simply could never hate her.

Despite everything he told himself, the guilt still settled into him. Whether he was right or not, he hated that he caused her to cry like that. He hated himself for walking away from her while she was talking to him. He hated that he endangered her life the way that he did.

And for once... he wanted to apologize.

He groaned loudly before slamming his back onto the mattress. Things were less complicated before that woman got involved. Why the Hell was Irene and her henchman targeting Levy, anyway? She's just a regular person, who completely flipped his life around without him knowing.

Gajeel draped his arm over his eyes and took a deep breath, but before he knew it, sleep overcame him.

The next day Gajeel placed a notice on Makarov's desk, purposely during a time he knew the office would be closed. He left the room casually, and he didn't care if anyone saw him, he just didn't have enough patience to speak with that old man.

He thought this was easy, until he saw Levy outside of the door.

The clever woman picked up on the scene immediately when she noticed the guild mark had left the man's arm. Sadness overcame her until her eyes traveled to the bandages around his forearm. His arm was still healing from Dory's attack. The pain she's been reliving every day came back to her, and her next words were emotionless.

"You're resigning," she stated.

Gajeel's glare burned into her, and she wanted more than anything to look away but couldn't. Something was so obviously broken between them and it hurt her whenever she looked into his eyes. She wanted to walk away, but she knew there was something she had to do.

"So you won't be taking any more jobs then," Levy assumed but the man wasn't much for conversation. "Meet me at the bell tower later," she stated as she skipped to the point. "There's something important I have to tell you."

Gajeel's fingers twitched as he tried to think of what to say. All he wanted was to stop her then and there, to explain how he felt and tell her how sorry he was. He didn't completely understand why she was still this upset, but he wanted to make it better regardless.

He was trying, he was trying really hard and even then it wasn't good enough. "Levy," he called out to her sadly, but she didn't acknowledge him. If she looked at him too long, the tears would follow shortly.

"Goodbye, Gajeel," she responded mechanically before closing the door behind her.

**ooo**

The sun was high in the sky by this point. The wind was still annoying, however. He kept planning the conversation out in his head. He desperately wanted to make things right and he didn't have room for any more mess ups.

When her hair caught the sunlight, a beautiful shade of blue blossomed in front of him. He felt his heart race a little just seeing her; he didn't expect to feel this way after being separated for two days. A slim coat kept her warm, and surprisingly even in weather like this she still had a fashionable skirt and dark stockings. Gajeel could watch her for hours, but he knew that wouldn't do either of them any good.

"You paid the hospital bill," she said after a needed silence between them. Jet's bill had been incredible, but even Droy's was paid off too. "Why?"

Gajeel didn't expect her to ask him that question so quickly. He didn't think she'd notice, but things didn't last long in a guild like theirs.

"I wanted to get rid of the dirty money I had stashed away from Phantom Lord," he said, which wasn't a lie. His savings were gone along with a fraction of the guilt in him, but there was more as to why he helped the boys out. When Levy didn't look convinced, he felt he were obligated to continue.

"I learned he coaches the track team, just didn't see how he could pay it. It's my fault he's in that mess anyway," Gajeel admitted more than he thought he was able to. "And the other one... he didn't deserve what happened to him, either."

Levy's eyes were sparkling then, and now she was feeling guilt for the things she'd said in the warehouse. Now he was waiting for her to speak, and Levy struggled over what to say to him.

She wanted to forgive him, that's all she wanted. Forgiving was easy, but to fix her half of the argument felt impossible. She couldn't take back what she said, and the thought of her losing him again was something she wanted to run away from.

Levy turned away, "it was stupid for me to drag you out here."

"Levy, wait," Gajeel grabbed her then, and when Levy turned around, she was fighting back her emotions. "I'm sorry I hurt ya, Levy..." His eyebrows furrowed up and he softened his grip on her.

Levy's eyes widened at his apology.

"I let my emotions get the best of me, I nearly killed those guys, and what's worst is I did it in front of ya, without considering how scared ya must have been." His eyes narrowed when he noticed how red her eyes were becoming.

Levy's eyes deepened then as she watched him carefully. She thought her question would anger him, but instead he was opening up to her more than she could ever expect.

"I was..." Gajeel was worried he wouldn't say the right thing, but he had to say something if he wanted to make things righ. "I was wrong." He confessed, and he looked down at the ground.

"Gajeel..." Levy started slowly before her head snapped up. Something didn't feel right. The street lights were flickering on and off. A power surge went down the entire strip that outlined the park; Levy backed away from him before making a run for it, "we need to get out of here!"

"Levy!" Gajeel screamed out then, but his hearing picked up on a menacing chuckle creeping up beside him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," Laxus stepped forward to reveal himself. The electricity in the park was had burned out; now all that was left was the setting sun and the rigid force between the two men.

"What are ya doing here?" Gajeel asked defensively as his eye narrowed. All light that Levy created in his eyes died down as he grimly glared into Laxus.

"I believe that's a question you should be asking Levy. She thought we could all settle our differences if we just peacefully talked it out, right?"

Gajeel followed Laxus's stare to find Levy hesitating by the fountain. She looked ashamed being called out like this, and when she looked at him regretfully, Gajeel felt his heart sink.

"Levy, what is he talkin' about?" Gajeel asked her, and when she didn't look him in the eye he felt that pain in his chest again.

"It's not true, Gajeel," Levy begged as she shook her head no. "I didn't mean for this to happen," she quickly exclaimed.

Gajeel was so fixated on her he didn't see the attack coming.

"Pay attention," Laxus scolded.

Laxus's attack shot him backward into one of the brick walls lining the shopping strip. The civilians around him were scattering like roaches now, and screams of terror filled the air. Gajeel's body peeled off the wall, and he fell to the ground the same way Jet had in the warehouse.

As he made his fall, he caught a glimpse of Levy. He couldn't believe it. Did she really set him up? The thought forced Gajeel to remain down, and he couldn't find the strength in him to get up. A sadness cemented him into the rubble, and if this what she really wanted, then he would just have to take it.

The scene made a cry escape from her; Levy was beyond worried when Gajeel didn't get back up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Levy screamed at Laxus who smiled sinisterly at the scene. This was exactly what he wanted all along.

"Don't act so surprised," Laxus turned to Levy who was beginning to lose her composure. "We're bringing justice to your friends, to Magnolia, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I never agreed with you!" Levy snapped. "I never took your hand, I told you this wasn't the answer, and I would never hurt Gajeel like that!"

She was disgusted in the way Laxus twisted the situation. She turned away from him in the hospital room, she knew that getting revenge on Gajeel wouldn't fix anything. The Master would know what to do, and she definitely didn't want to team up with Volt Strike of all people. Her gut feeling about him was right all along!

"Then I'll do it for you." He declared, and relished in the way fear filled Levy's eyes. "Leave this to an real hero," he degraded her, and left her behind.

Gajeel immediately tensed up when Laxus appeared in front of him. Instinctual he made a weapon from his arm, but Laxus only laughed at his attempt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Levy was helpful enough to inform me that the more damage you cause to those around you, the more likely you're willing to lose control of your human form," he reminded and cruel laugh erupted from him when Gajeel's arm morphed back to human form.

Gajeel's anger intensified. "Levy would never work with you," he defended, but a part of him wasn't so sure anymore. Why else would Levy lead him here?

He knew Laxus was getting dangerously close, but the bastard had a point. Gajeel already lost most of his control when battling Shadow Gear and was still dealing with the effects from it. He didn't know how much mental strength he had left before the dragon consumed him completely, which meant he couldn't defend himself even if he wanted to. It would be too much of a risk.

"I hate to break it to you, Kurogane, but Levy even said it herself that Magnolia has no room for villains like you." Laxus started, and when Gajeel's hurt eyes met Levy in the distance, she turned away to conceal her trembling. "What, did you actually think Levy cared about a vile creature like you?"

Before he could answer, lightning surrounded Gajeel and overpowered his agonizing roar. Laxus's lightning was deafening, but the pain he inflicted was sever enough to make Levy able to hear the intense cries of agony from where she stood.

"Don't worry," Laxus started and grabbed Gajeel by the collar of his shirt. "I'll make sure this hurts a lot!"

Levy realized quickly that he wasn't fighting back. He was taking the hits on purpose, as if to repent for the way he handled Shadow Gear. Levy panicked; there wasn't any way she could contact Makarov, and now she was left to try to deescalate the situation herself.

Gajeel didn't brace himself for the punch. Laxus put a good amount of his power into it, given Gajeel's body went flying before breaking through the first wall of the building he was aimed at. In the blink of an eye, he went through at least five different office spaces, until he lost momentum and crashed into a cubicle where he sloppily crumpled over a mountain of papers and desk that didn't stand a chance against his weight.

Levy gasped at Laxus's strength. She cringed when Gajeel's body crashed through the building, and the bricks and wall deteriorated from such impressive power. Laxus was ready to go after him, but irritably, Levy stood in front of him and blocked the newly made entrance to the building.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Laxus!" She screamed then, disregarding the threatening look he gave her. "You said we were going to take care of him peacefully, you said we weren't going to hurt him--!" Levy was silenced when Laxus retracted his hand.

_"Get out of my way!" _He screamed at her then, before hitting her just as equally hard. Levy body swung to the side from impact.

Levy cried out as she was slung against the nearest statue. The air was snapped out of her lungs and she weakly fell onto her face. The wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't move. She watched as Laxus followed after the hole in the wall that Gajeel created, and with her last bit of strength, she propped herself on her elbows.

She had to stop him... if she knew it were to end like this, she wouldn't have brought Gajeel out here into the open. She should of went to his apartment and warned him, but she didn't think Laxus would use Gajeel's wrong doings as an excuse to be so cruel.

"Gajeel, you have to get up!" Levy cried out then, hoping that somewhere in there he could pick up on her screaming.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel groaned then when he heard her voice, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. The room was spinning around him. He couldn't remember the last time he took a hit that hard; it was probably during his first battle with Irene, the night he nearly lost his life. Employees were fleeing the scene and screaming at the man who'd broken through nearly every wall of the office building. The chaos surrounding him made it hard to think, and a mixture of office papers were wafting in the air around him.

This wasn't good. Gajeel could hear his internal clock ticking; with any more aggravation, he'd be a transforming, monstrous mess in no time. He didn't want to believe that Levy had set him up like this, but his mind kept flashing back to earlier in the guild when she rewarded him with such a cold, emotionless stare.

The thought of it shattered what was left of his heart. He stared up at the ceiling waiting for the end to come. There was no point in fighting this battle, anyway. Heroes took out villains, that's just the way it was and finally his time had come.

"I wasn't expecting much of a fight from a weak villain like you," Laxus began as his shoes crunched over the broken glass of the windows. "But I have to admit, it's still satisfying beating you til' an unrecognizable pulp!"

Gajeel jumped up just in time for the next attack. Laxus's powers electrocuted the destroyed cubicle, which caused the lights in the building to bust, one by one. In the darkness, Gajeel made it to the nearest window and crashed through it, but even outside he was still at risk.

Laxus jumped out after him, and his hair was sticking up from the static. "What will it be, Gajeel? Are you that sad that you'd rather run away than fight me? Either way, you lose... I knew I was right about you. Now, all I have to do is hurt you enough until that disgusting monster of you comes out, and by law, I'd have every right to exterminate you."

Gajeel tensed up then as he considered his options. There was no use, the only thing he could do was run away, but where? Levy betrayed him, did that mean Makarov was on Laxus's side, too? There was nowhere for him to go.

And the bastard was right. The moment Gajeel let loose he'd be seen as a threat to the civilians, and given that Laxus was an S-Class hero, he'd have no reason to hesitate killing him.

He didn't want to transform into that monster. He didn't want to become the creature everyone labeled him as. If there were no other options, Laxus would be forced to take him in.

Laxus was laughing maniacally now, and without thinking, Gajeel dropped to one knee and accepted it.

"Yer doin' this because of what I did to those guys the other day, right? Levy came to ya because I hurt her." Gajeel was putting two and two together, and without consideration, he submissively knelt down. "Do what you want. I'm not goin' to fight ya."

"Jeez, that's no fun. You're even sadder than I thought you were," Laxus sounded disappointed. "I know, I'll just have to hurt you enough the dragon comes out as a defense mechanism, and then we'll finish things."

Gajeel's jaw tightened. Laxus assumptions were right. The more stress his body was put through the more he lost control. His teeth were sharpening in his mouth, and it took every bit of strength to not lose himself to the curse. There was nothing he could do.

Gajeel coughed up when Laxus's foot met his stomach. He rolled down the cobblestones and again more people fled the scene until the two of them were in isolation. Gajeel let a horrid groan out this time, now painfully aware of the multiple fractures in his body.

"As you lie there in agony, I'd like to freshen up your memory a bit." Laxus stomped on Gajeel's chest to get his attention. "Two years ago a young girl started her first day as a registered superhero. She was so excited to protect this city and to start her career, and she just so happened to run into you."

Gajeel tensed up from the pain when Laxus stomped on his injuries, and a roar escaped him as he lied on his back defeated.

Laxus's rage was palpable. "She was The Demon's sister. She was a small girl with animal-based superpowers, and you tormented her. She didn't even have a mission to go after you. You hunted her down yourself, and you put her into a fucking coma!You're going to feel her pain tenfold!"

Gajeel wasn't sure how many hits he would be able to take. His bones were already breaking, and from how much talking Laxus was doing, he knew he wasn't done here yet.

"The tears Mira shed because of you... I'll make sure I avenge her!" Laxus roared, before his whole body was surrounded by lightning and struck down on Gajeel relentlessly.

**ooo**

It took Levy ages to get to them. She was holding her stomach as she felt in any second she was going to empty out her lunch onto the cobblestones. She was nauseous after taking such a merciless hit; she wasn't made of metal like Gajeel was, she was human and amazed she even made it onto her feet.

She stumbled over and over again, and she leaned against the wall for support. Around the office building, she'd correctly assumed that the two of them brought the fight to the other side. Unfortunately, Levy wouldn't be able to call it a simple fight.

Gajeel was a mess by this point, and Levy was appalled that Laxus could take it this far, even with Gajeel not fighting back. Levy knew she had to hurry and do something; if she didn't, Gajeel would get killed!

"Fairy Tail became the running joke in the underground ever since Makarov was stupid enough to take you in! People used to fear me before you showed up!" Laxus screamed out then, just as he gave Gajeel one final punch that sent him backward.

His body weakly took the hit, and as he fell in and out of consciousness, he refused to fight back. His body tensed when Laxus towered over him.

"I'm done wasting my powers on you," Laxus finished then. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all, dragon or not!" He screamed out, and both his hands raised into the air as his attack was going to be the most powerful yet. The light illuminating from Laxus's lightning was magnificent, and Gajeel could barely open his eyes to see the attack.

Gajeel clamped his eyes shut as he awaited the pain that would follow with the strike, but a figure jumped in front of him and shielded him from the light so quickly, the thought he had imagined it.

_"Solid Script, Shield!"_ She screamed out then, and a large barrier swallowed both of them just as the lightning struck around them.

The lightning striking the force field around them created an unnatural sound that rumbled the ground beneath them. The lighting scattered around them and Gajeel's body filled with a pins-and-needles sensation. Her hair fluttered in the wind from the attack, and that brilliant blue hair brought him back to his senses.

He couldn't believe his eyes

"The... Scriptress?" Gajeel asks himself as his eyes slowly opened, but it wasn't the superhero he expected; it was Levy who was standing in front of him with her powers protecting them.

Gajeel's mouth dropped open at the recognization. Levy's headband flew off from the impact of Laxus's powers, and as her hair flipped around her, Gajeel caught a glimpse of a flashback of her. Their nights in battle, her disguise, and the soft touch of her hands on his skin the night Irene nearly killed him.

All of his accusations were true, and even now with her using her superpowers in front of his very eyes, he still couldn't believe it.

"Le...vy..?" He spoke out to her, and worry flooded over him when her shoulders slumped from the weight of the attack leaning against her shield. Levy coughed up blood then, which alarmed Gajeel.

"Levy!" He screamed out then, just as the power was too much for her shield to stay up. She was steaming by the time the electricity got to her. Her shield took most of Gajeel's blow, but the remaining power circled around her, and the young woman shrieked in agony as the lightning mercilessly struck her.

She fell limp to the ground, and Gajeel crawled towards her before scooping her up into his arms. "Levy, Levy! Say something!" He cried then, but the woman was out cold.

"Hmph. I thought I hit her hard enough earlier to keep her out of this. Annoying woman." Laxus ticked under his breath and disregarded the damage he inflicted on her.

"You're going to pay for this!" Gajeel roared then, and his scales started rapidly appearing over his skin. "I'm going to kill you--!"

"That's enough, Gajeel."

Gajeel looked up to find Makarov stepping in front of him. "The fight's over. Don't you think enough of Center Park has been destroyed, Laxus?"

"Move out of the way, Gramps! This isn't finished yet!" Laxus ordered as his lightning returned, but Makarov was not phased by such weak powers.

"That won't be necessary," Makarov finished, and rows of council men stood behind him. This made Laxus snarl, but just as he tried to escape he was surrounded.

"This won't be the end for me!" The man roared, struggling against the authorities, but Makarov turned his back to him.

Makarov watched Gajeel carefully. Everyone had seen Levy's solid script, but what took the Master by surprise was the way Gajeel pressed his forehead against her.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, and the dragon scales disappeared as quickly as they came.

**ooo**

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you're having a good day! Thank you for all the amazing reviews as always and let me know what you think about Levy's reveal! See you soon!


	9. The Dragon

A/N: Hey everyone! So for those who don't know, my story got deleted around April and I've been struggling to rewrite the 5 chapters I lost. It's taking a bit of time and I'm sorry for the weight. I'm so appreciative of all the reviews and support I've been getting and I hope you enjoy this special chapter I put together. Also, I apologize for the formatting issue I had when I first uploaded. It happens a lot on fan fiction and I've been gone awhile and forgot. Thank you to those who helped bring that to my attention! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, happy July 7th everyone! I almost forgot!

Chapter 9

Whenever Levy's mind settled on the events of last Thursday's evening, she couldn't help but believe this was all some uncontrollable dream. A nightmare, one would say, but she couldn't consider it that. There was this relief that she exposed herself, but it conflicted with the turning apprehension in her stomach that Gajeel knew exactly who she was. She was quick to tell herself that he knew nothing, that he was beaten so badly he couldn't have recognized her, but Levy did not have the bliss of being a foolish woman.

The ache between her shoulder blades reminded her with each small movement that Thursday was, in fact, not a dream. The moment Laxus launched her aside, adrenaline had taken over her. She blacked out until her body carried itself on its own, propelling her towards the two men just in time to place a shield up against his lethal blow. She didn't understand why she'd done it. Like many things in her heroic career, bravery always shot her forward whenever she wanted to run away.

She never saw herself as the type to protect a villain. She took pride in her capability of thinking logically no matter the circumstance, all up until this point. Maybe Levy wasn't capable of protecting a villain. Perhaps she'd never know. At that moment, when the weight of Volt Strike's attacks weighed in on her, as her shoulders ached and her knees buckled, she fought through it with the same desperation she'd have in protecting an innocent child.

Hearing Gajeel only a foot behind her, hearing the sound of a gasp escape his bloodied lips, made her forget herself at that moment. There was nothing more important than holding up her shield; it was only when Volt Strike's lightning broke through her barrier that she remembered she was standing there at all.

When she opened her eyes only a few days later, she knew she wasn't dreaming. The pain had settled in finally. Levy shouldn't have been in the condition she was in. She had Porlyusica to thank, she could detect the faint lavender scent in the air that the old woman carried around her. Flowers and thick pungent medicine surrounded Levy in her hospital bed indicating that she had the best underground treatment in Magnolia.

She wasn't awake, but she swore she could recall the softest of scoldings in her mind, the older woman's voice was nurturing when behind closed doors, but her words kept their blunt and brutal sting. To say the least, the "old hag" as Gajeel referred to her, would strike her down if she saw Levy walking the halls. She overheard the nurses speaking about discharging her, but she wouldn't leave without taking care of matters.

Levy couldn't stop thinking about Jet.

From what she remembered, he was in a coma after the fight between The Kurogane and Shadow Gear. She tried to keep her mind off of it in fear she'd relive the scene where his body made contact with the wall. He never woke up after that, and every hour she had with her thoughts were spent blaming herself over the misfortune that happened.

The pain was still lingering. She couldn't contain the need to rush through the halls and get to Jet as quickly as possible. Levy believed deep down she deserved this, to wince and to struggle, given she still held herself responsible for what happened to Jet and Droy. It wasn't the right thought to have, but she felt it anyway. It added to the uneasiness she felt when she made it to his floor, and as she stepped out of the elevator, she saw his hospital door open.

A younger nurse who recognized her sent her a hopeful smile. "He's awake."

The nurse gave her a reassuring statement and stepped out the way, leaving no obstacle between Levy and her confrontation. Levy took a deep breath then. She wished that courage she had when she stood up for Gajeel could return, but that was only a momentary act of bravery. Nothing helped her as she stood in the hallway searching for the guts to walk into Jet's room. She knew she'd never find the push she needed and forced her legs to carry her through the doorway.

She was stunned to find Jet awake, sitting up weakly in bed, but the gasp that left her lips was from finding Gajeel sitting in the guest's chair beside him. Jet had heard Levy and his eyes leaped to the doorway. Levy knew that if Jet heard her, someone with heightened senses like Gajeel had to of heard her as well. He refused to look up at her, and that made her feel as if a hand was tightening around her heart. Before Jet could even smile at her, Levy was backing away quickly, before falling into a full sprint away.

She wasn't supposed to be running. Her aching legs could tell anyone that. Levy greatly needed to get away from there. It was difficult enough to confront Jet about working with Gajeel, but knowing she held some responsibility in luring Laxus into his trap made her panic. It wasn't her intention, but who knows how Gajeel could have interpreted it. The betrayal mixed with him knowing her true identity created fear within her, and that made her eyes prickle with tears. The only person she wanted to talk to was Gajeel, and now she felt as if she'd ruin that forever.

She stumbled past the hospital's garden and was near the main road now. Her head was pounding with so many thoughts she had no idea which to focus on. Unimaginable relief flooded her body at the sight of Jet awake, and the excruciating guilt of everything began crashing down, only to be replaced by the anxiety that awakened once Gajeel was in the same room as them. Everything was revealed now and there was nowhere for Levy to hide. She would have to speak to Gajeel eventually, but she didn't think it would be now.

"It isn't like ya to run away," he said then. He was behind her then, and she didn't have to see his face to detect the different tone in his voice. The way Gajeel talked to her was comforting, but the way he talked to the Scriptress was sullen. Levy turned around slowly and found Gajeel standing tall. He'd recovered nicely over the short few days. His body didn't have a single scratch nor did it have any reminders of his fight between Laxus. Levy, on the other hand, was still considerably bandaged.

She had words planned on the tip of her tongue. She knew he'd hunt her down eventually, but the moment their eyes met she was speechless. His eyes held an indifference to them, and he stared at her gravely as she stumbled on what to say. It was then that she finally realized how warm his eyes had been to her and nobody else. That was before. It was something she'd taken for granted. When she remained silent, Gajeel took over her turn in the conversation.

"Levy," he started, and when he stepped toward her, he was aware of the way she staggered backward. The distance remained between them, and as the pain centered in his chest, he found a different approach. "So," he started shortly, and his eyes observed every detail about her. His arms crossed over his chest and a daunting smile reached his face. "This is The Scriptress."

It took everything in Levy to keep her composure. It seemed that the two of them were beginning to get to know one another, but now this conversation proved they were back to where they started. Gajeel smirked then as he slowly slid his hands into his pockets. He scoffed at the idea of it and Levy couldn't figure out what his smile meant. Disappointment? Was he ashamed that his enemy was the woman that she was?

She felt so incredibly vulnerable. Her fingertips trembled as she wondered what he'd do to her once he processed it. She remembered the way he lost control when he saw Shadow Gear. She knew that instinctually he only viewed them as the enemy. Even if he didn't act as unstable with her, there still had to be bad blood between them, right? Levy had forgiven him long ago, but she had the luxury of knowing his secret identity from the beginning. His way of handling it was unpredictable, and although she should have been terrified of the danger that she was in... Levy felt sadness in a different sense.

She felt she had lost him entirely.

"It must have been hard for you," he started then, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "That day in the warehouse," he explained. "It must have been hard to watch that happen to your friends. I'm very sorry," he apologized, and at that moment his eyes narrowed and he looked deeply into her.

Levy was stunned to hear an apology rather than one of his crude insults. Her lips parted but no words came out. Gajeel expected as much. He took a step away from her and said this easier than he thought he would, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt. "My words can't take back my actions. I'll stay in my place and far away from ya. It's the least I can do." His eyes softened then, and for a moment Levy detected pain in that cold stare of his. "Ya can stop trembling."

Her attention went to the way her hands danced by her sides. She curled her fingers into tightly formed fists as she watched him walk away. Just like the incident where she held her shield against Laxus's attack, her body worked against her will. Before thinking she cried out to him, a desperate attempt to make him stay.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true!" Levy screamed then, which made Gajeel stop in his tracks. His eye peeked just above his shoulder when Levy felt herself slowly losing herself. "I would never work with Laxus, never!" She promised then, and when the next words came out, they were confessions she hadn't planned on sharing. "I would never agree with what he did. I could never... I could never hurt you! I never want anything to hurt you! I... I can't stand the idea of it, let alone..." her words were lost in her sobs.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she tightly closed her eyes to trap them. No matter what she said at that moment it wouldn't change anything. In the end, he was The Kurogane and she was The Scriptress. She couldn't change their roles in Magnolia nor could she pretend their past was charming. The cold reality was that Gajeel could never return her feelings, not after all they've been through. They weren't meant to be, and that was established the moment they both made an oath to take the other person down. That's not how things worked. It went against all logic and yet Levy had hoped for it desperately.

Her heart sped up when he stopped right in front of her. She stiffened up and braced herself as she waited for him to spit something insulting, something that would shatter her to pieces, or perhaps maybe laughing at her pathetic apology would hurt more. Whatever it was she prepared for the worse, but nothing readied her for the way his hand met her cheek in the softest of touches.

Her gaze snapped up quickly to find him staring softly at her. The rough pad of his thumb wiped the stranded tear on her cheek, which only made her sob more. A soft smile met his lips and he pulled her gently into a hug. Her body fell naturally to his gravitational pull and she anchored herself in the safety of his strong arms. Once against relief was taking over the countless emotions taking over her, and with that, a strained sob escaped her throat.

_"I'm so sorry,"_ she sobbed into his chest.

"Yer a ridiculous woman," he scolded as his hand smoothed her hair down in the way he knew always calmed her down. "Yer always apologizing fer others. I'm the one that owes you one."

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you," she confessed.

There was a trace of a smile she could hear in his reassuring words. "What on Earthland could ever make ya think that?"

"I'm The Scriptress," she recalled as she pushed away from his chest. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

Gajeel's eyes studied her worried look. His hand returned to the small of her back and gently pulled her back in. "Over the few months, being an infamous night terror didn't mean much, either."

Her laughter was refreshing for both of them.

He asked her once she collected herself. "Still plannin' on running away?"

Levy hesitated for a moment before turning fully to him. "That day with Laxus... I wasn't setting you up. I called you out there for a reason." When his studded brows raised in surprise, she smiled apologetically. "There was something I wanted to show you."

**ooo**

"This can't be good for yer healing," Gajeel lectured, unaware that his caring side was peeking through his rough words.

"I'll be fine," Levy reminded him for the fourth time since they got there. "I should be asking you that considering you're having trouble keeping up." Her playful smile disappeared as she made her way up the spiral stone staircase. Gajeel remained in place with not only a sour look but a soft blush on his cheeks.

He had no scratches on him, but that didn't mean he wasn't sore. He was barely alive when he made it to the hospital. He was starting to think Levy had a sadistic side to her that she wasn't comfortable showing before. The place she wanted to show him included a dreadful walk up a tower of stairs. By the time he dragged himself up and placed a foot onto the building's rooftop, he caught Levy standing a few feet away from the wall that separated her from the tall building's edge.

"Is there a reason you made me climb Magnolia's tallest cathedral?" He couldn't think why anyone in their right mind would come to a place like this.

"This is one of my favorite views of the city," she explained. With the sun just setting behind the trees, the river sparkled under its resting rays and the buildings glistened against the sunset. It was a rather nice view he had to admit, but none of that mattered once she turned around and looked at him with one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him warmly, and for once the Dragon was tongue-tied.

From the way the sun made her blue hair burst with color, to the way her eyes sparkled and her cheekbones held just the perfect amount of pink blush to them, he was struck by the scene. Disregarding the buildings and the city behind her, Gajeel focused on the soft features of her face and the brown eyes he felt could melt the ice that protected him from these feelings for all so many years.

With the softest of smiles, he felt himself letting go of the fear that kept him closed up emotionally. "It's a beautiful view," he admitted then and wasn't referring to the skyline she had mentioned.

Levy noticed the way he was looking at her now. The words that were on the tip of her tongue only moments before were lost as she stumbled on what to say. His eyes were a brighter shade of red in the sunlight, they glowed as they watched her with such a soft, careful look. She then realized how fast her heart was racing and whenever she tried to calm herself down, she'd be worked up all over again the moment their eyes met.

"Well?" He asked her, which made Levy's curious gaze snap back to him. "Are ya gonna tell me why ya lead me up here?"

She looked a bit sad then, but it was expected. She couldn't think of the incident with Laxus without her heart hurting. "That day before Laxus showed up. I was going to bring you up here. I wanted to tell you who I was. I was going to tell you about The Scriptress."

Gajeel was surprised. He didn't think Levy would have confessed something so serious to him. The fact that she trusted him even after what happened with Shadow Gear confused him, but it meant something.

"Why here?" Gajeel asked then. "Scared someone would find out yer little secret?"

Levy was bashful in her response. "This is my favorite spot in all of Magnolia," she started softly. "It's a beautiful building and the view is amazing. I know it sounds silly, but when I'm up here I feel like I'm on top of the world. The city isn't so intimidating when I'm this high. I feel like I can take on anything."

She blushed when Gajeel stared at her blankly.

"I know it sounds dumb-,"

"Don't say that," he reassured her. "I'm sure it's important to ya. I'm guessing Shadow Gear had a lot of great memories up here," he said, trying to understand what she held so dear to her. When Levy remained silent, he looked and found her staring at him nervously.

"I've never brought anyone else up here before," she admitted shyly. For some reason, this comment made warmth slowly spread throughout his body. He had to bite down to suppress a ridiculous grin that wanted to desperately stretch over his face.

"The only two who know about this place now are you and me." She smiled before continuing. "And maybe the man who watches over the bell tower... if they had a guy that did that, which they don't."

They shared a smile.

"Well, we better get comfortable," he suggested, which made Levy's ears perk up and her eyes widen. "Unless ya wanted to make that long ass flight of stairs up here, just to leave already." His smile was teasing, and where Levy would usually get upset with him, she was relieved to feel that things were starting to return to normal, despite the events of the week. Gajeel noticed she was more quiet than normal and his teasing smile faltered.

"Ya don't have to be scared of me, Levy," he reminded her, but his words held a sad tone. Levy knew what he meant. It's not that she didn't need to be, it's because he didn't want her to be scared of him. She found comfort knowing she wasn't the only one worried about change, and she smiled softly at the man's sullen face.

"You don't have to be scared of me either," she added, which made the man's smile return when he realized what she meant by that. There was a good distance between the two of them, with either perched at the ends of the small layout. Gajeel crossed the stones that lied between them until he was snug beside her, staring onward into the sunset being consumed by the skyline.

"I'm not," he told her.

**ooo**

It was the sea of stars above them that told Levy the two of them had been lost in conversation for hours. The lights of the city were surrounding them now, all different shades and hues. Here, on their makeshift balcony, with only a stone wall separating them from an impressive drop, the former villain and hero sat beside one another and stared up at the sky. The view would be worthwhile in the countryside, but for a sky hanging over a large, overpopulated city, they had to work with what they had.

Levy was pondering over the question Gajeel asked her. It's one she hadn't been asked in a long time, and one she never answered completely truthful. They were talking about something so meaningless before he asked her that, and it was then that the severity of the answer settled in her.

"Why did you become a superhero?" Gajeel asked, not putting much thought into it. "Anyone would want to be famous, but I don't get that from ya."

He regretted the words once the woman's demeanor changed. He felt the way her muscles tensed up against him, and she pulled away from the crook of his arm where she rested her head on his chest. She sat up, leaving Gajeel to watch the stars alone. He propped himself on his elbow, just in time for her to look behind her shoulder and smile sadly at him.

"Are you sure you want to know? You're asking a messy question with an even messier answer," she warned. When he remained silent, Levy took a deep breath. It couldn't be that hard to retell, could it? It's been years since then, and although it hurt to talk about, she wanted Gajeel to know about her, just as much as she wanted to know about him.

"When I was young, my family lived in Upstate Magnolia, where all of the large mansions rest in the hills. It's an envious place to live, but it's also dangerous when you're outside a city like Magnolia. We were one of the homes targeted before they upped their security system. My parents... they didn't make it." Levy started, and before she knew it the memories were replaying right in front of her.

"I remember my mother pushing me into the wardrobe and telling me not to make a sound. That's the last thing she said to me before they got her. These men came in all at once, and never had I seen anyone ever lay a finger on mother. She was so graceful, so kind. I remember watching what they did to her, so swift and so... it's as if they did this all the time. She was killed so indifferently and tossed aside as if she were an animal and not a human being. I remember the fear I felt when they heard me sobbing from the wardrobe.

I knew I made a mistake when they opened the doors and found me, but before they touched me, someone had kicked the door down. It all happened so quickly before my eyes, but in moments that person was in front of me with their hand held out. She smelled like sunflowers. Past her reassuring smile was bodies spread all around me, and if it weren't for her, I'd be one of the lifeless forms on the ground.

At that moment I knew what I wanted. For years I blamed myself. I thought that if I hadn't remained silent and hidden in that wardrobe if I didn't sit there and watch, my mother would still be here. If I had done something, anything, maybe she would have gotten away. I knew then that if I wanted anything special to me protected, I had to do it myself. I learned early on I had to be my own savior. I knew that I had to become a hero."

Levy wasn't aware of her tears until Gajeel wiped them away. She apologized then, only to be hushed by him. "Ya can't blame yerself for something that happened when ya were a child, Levy," Gajeel whispered between them. He made sure to keep his voice soothing, for inside he was enraged at the thought that anyone could cause her this much pain. The thought of Levy getting hurt made his eyes narrow and his teeth sharpen, but he had to remind himself that she was safe here with him, under a blanket of stars.

"I tell myself that," she agreed, "but it's so hard sometimes. I don't know what I wish for more, that the hero could have shown up sooner, or that I was strong enough to protect my mother myself. Both options are things I can never have."

"Yer strong, Levy, don't say things like that," he half scolded. She looked down sadly, not believing his encouraging words himself. Despite being a superhero, Levy didn't like the spotlight.

"Why did you become a villain?" She asked, and she regretted the careless question that slipped off her tongue with little to no warning. Now it hung heavily in the air between them, and she wanted more than anything to swallow the words back down. She thought he'd find offense to such a personal question, and she sat there stiffly as Gajeel considered the question in deep silence.

"Ya don't just become a villain," he answered with the smallest hint of humor in his voice. "nobody is born into this world and from the start decides they want to be a horrible person. Something awful causes it. It's a despicable uncontrollable fate that creates more pain than it does glory. Ya'd think a villain would get off on all the evil they project, all their chaos, but I've never met a villain who was genuinely happy. There're too many puzzle pieces; too many stories and steps, wrong turns, and bad decisions that got me here. It's all too fucked up to tell ya exactly where it went wrong."

"Let's start from the beginning," Levy suggested. She was growing more comfortable asking bold questions, and to her pleasant surprise, Gajeel was more willing to answer.

"Mom died," he stated emotionlessly. The memory was so long ago that no pain traced his words. He knew something was missing, something was hollow in him, but his face was still as he didn't speak more about the wise woman.

"Then Dad left," he answered shortly once again, but something changed in his demeanor. There was anger in his eyes, a snarl to his teeth and a repeating thought in his mind as to _why, why, why?_

"In a world like this, that'll do it for ya," Levy chimed in behind the man. He was now focusing on the sparkling lights and the descending dark sky, wondering if that so-called father of his were out there somewhere. If not within the small rectangles of lit-up buildings, perhaps he was further down the horizon, where the sky morphed into black and turned hopeless.

"With that logic, wouldn't ya be the same as me? Ya ain't got anyone around anymore, either." Gajeel's blunt words cut Levy on multiple levels. He sent her the smallest of grins, a taste of her own medicine when the deep-rooted questions were now pointed at her.

Levy tucked her legs to her chest and smiled sadly at his assumption. "You're right about that. I guess that's just the way the universe works, right? Everyone's presented hardship. Everyone is given pain in their lives. It's just up to them how they go about it. Do you push that pain onto someone else, or do you take the punch and protect others from it?"

"We're just different people, Shorty," Gajeel replied sullenly with his back to her.

"I don't think we're all that different," Levy whispered behind him.

He didn't tense up as he expected to when a small hand landed gently on the middle of his back. "You're human, aren't you?" A sweet voice poured over his shoulder.

"Hardly," he replied with a scoff.

"I shoot words from my hands," Levy started ridiculously. "I'm no more human than you are."

This was enough to make Gajeel's grin brightly. A laugh escaped him. He took advantage of the woman not being able to see his face. He felt so vulnerable in this moment as he shifted through so many different emotions. Oddly enough, this form of vulnerability felt almost intimate. He couldn't remember the last time his thoughts left the threshold of his hesitant lips.

This was the moment where the two of them should have shared a laugh, but the moment her arms began to wrap around him, that pulsating throb shook his entire body. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and the world around him shifted. His body tensed considerably as his mind tried to take control, and Levy noticed the way his shoulders flinched once she touched him.

"Gajeel..?" She asked worriedly, and the man quickly raised to his feet.

"I should go," he said abruptly and pushed away from her.

"W-wait!" Levy panicked as she reached her hand out. He couldn't leave, not like this. She didn't know what she did wrong. She wasn't sure if it was something she said. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.

Gajeel turned around and nearly yelled at her. "Stop apologizing!" He ordered, and his words ruptured out of him with the force of the beast that resided inside of him. Levy was taken aback by his rough manner, and the glisten in her eyes made his heart palpitate even further.

"I… didn't mean to pry," she said weakly, jumping to conclusions when she wasn't given answers. The expression on her face made something snap in him, and when he staggered and fell onto his knees, all of Levy's anxiety then turned into fear.

"Gajeel!" She screamed out, but she gasped sharply as the man's skin began shifting into metallic scales. They caught the moonlight and glistened at her, and in that moment, she was taken back to the night they were reunited. When thick raindrops hammered against the iron balcony, and a half-dead silhouette came crashing down to her.

"Stay back!" He roared then, and his voice had already been consumed by something much darker and sinister. It shook Levy to the core to hear a voice like that, as if it were spewing from an unspeakable realm beneath the Earth.

Gajeel couldn't understand why this was happening. His transformation was accelerating at an incredible speed he'd never endured before. There was no time for pain, everything happened so quickly and as his body morphed, he couldn't get his legs to work. His limbs were not of his control, and so desperately all he wanted was to run away and hide before she witnessed something that would scar her for life.

Levy's eyes widened as the transformation happened right in front of her. Her hair whipped around as blasts of wind surrounded them. Her mouth fell agape as she was in awe of the supernatural phenomenon. She couldn't look away.

Levy was at a loss for words. Despite Gajeel's warning, she took one monumental step forward, which made the Dragon's mouth snarl back to show sharp, threatening fangs. The screech that erupted from him was anything but human. Where the dragon had taken over, Gajeel fought desperately over the control of his mind.

_Run. Get out of here. Protect yourself. I don't want to hurt you!_ None of his words were being said. Levy was so ignorant of the dangers she was in being this close to the dragon. She'd seen what he'd done to Jet and Droy, hadn't she? Why was she doing this?

"Gajeel..?" She asked as she saw the ruby eyes of the dragon resemble that of the handsome man who was just opening up to her.

His shirt had become scraps that littered the floor around him. His body had grown into an inhuman size. She knew that if he weren't kneeling, he'd be of incredible height and tower over her. His head remained low and tucked away in shame. Levy's legs were shaking, but it's as if she were under her own spell. Her curiosity made her close the distance between her and the dragon. And when she saw tears spilling from its pitiful eyes, her expression soured. She looked at him with the same look everyone did. That look of absolute pity.

_"Don't look at me!"_ He roared then, and his cry cut through the peaceful night air around them. There was so much shame, so much pain in those words that Levy's eyes glossed over with tears. The dragon backed away as much as it could, and as it panted and snarled, Levy felt herself fall to her knees.

It whimpered with fear. It snarled and hissed like an abused, traumatized animal. It roared when she reached a hand out, and she hesitated to place her hand on its beautiful scales. She remembered the words she'd just asked him.

You're human, aren't you?

The sadness in his voice when he answered that made Levy's eyes soften. Despite what Gajeel believed, she knew what he was. She knew him. And despite his warnings, his fear, and the way he kept pushing himself into the wall of the cathedral as if the century-old stones would swallow him altogether, Levy pressed forward.

Her forehead met the Dragon's. And despite his growled warning, she closed her eyes gently and smiled peacefully at the moment. Gajeel couldn't comprehend what was happening. He had expected disgust in her eyes. He thought she'd scream in terror, run away as quickly as she could. He expected her to look down on him.

And yet here she was, kneeling before him and closing all distance she possibly could. The warmth he sensed from her and the acceptance despite all the terror he'd shown her made his chest tighten. It made the tears in his eyes pour out tenfold. For a moment he was terrified he'd lose control and hurt her, but every chaotic, pessimistic thought in his mind evaporated and was replaced by new, overwhelming sensations.

With his heightened sense, he picked up on the smell of her hair. He broke down the scents of the shampoo she used, the conditioner, the scent she picked up when she rested her head on her pillowcases, lotion, detergent, her pheromones. He felt the soft touch of her skin, the heat from it, the heartbeat that traced just below the surface. He felt the blood rushing through her veins, he found the source, her heart pumping a thousand beats per minute. He felt it all, every sensation, every touch, his eyes opened and he was lost in a sea of endless cerulean blue. It all happened so quickly, in the matter of a second, and it was so fucking overwhelming that he thought his mind would cave in from all the information.

He snapped.

And it was just the push he needed to defy his cowardly being. Without realizing, the dragon had faded. His transformation started at his hands, his chest was ridden of his scales and revealed his defined, tan skin. His unruly mane returned to him, and his bangs brushed just over his eyes. He had returned human, and the moment he did his lips crashed against hers, and the only part of the beast that hadn't left him was his animalistic lust. Levy was completely taken aback, but the heat of the moment kept her there. Her body reacted on its own, and their hands began desperately roaming, feeling, taking.

Her hands tangled in his hair, and he pressed further until her back was against the wall and the endless sky was behind her. Gasps of air were hungrily taken in between, and every time they resumed Levy's mind caught on fire. It just didn't make sense, and something about the chaos felt so right to her.

She gasped when her back met the cold floor, and she looked up to find a human face. He was so indescribably handsome. Like a prince from those old, beaten up tomes she loved so much in father's library. He was a magnificent, mystical being that had transcended from her favorite novels. At that moment she didn't ponder over whether he was human or monster.

At that moment, all she knew for certain was that he was Gajeel.

Gajeel snapped out of his trance. When he became more human, he found Levy beneath him. All of those actions were his conscious choices, but the confidence was fading quickly. With such a beautiful woman underneath him, his tongue felt thick in his mouth. He didn't know what to say. A blush stretched over his face and he wondered if he'd gone too far.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered as he didn't know what had gotten into him.

Levy's fingers interlocked behind his neck. "Stop apologizing," she ordered, before pulling him back down to her.

**ooo**

Perhaps it was part of his constantly mutating abilities. Things were always changing when it came to his curse. It had never been brought to his attention before like this, but Lily knew something was different. There was just something brewing in the air between those two. It was subtle before, but that morning, there was something tense between them.

Lily noticed it when they met in Makarov's office. The first thing he picked up on was the way Gajeel wouldn't look at her. However, that didn't stop his body from tensing up every time she spoke. Lily could imagine the hairs on his arms standing up on alert. He reacted every time he heard her voice as if he was listening more carefully or her voice was the only melody that could snap him out of his daunting thoughts.

Lily then noted another thing. Levy didn't flinch at Gajeel's voice, but it was noticeable that whenever he moved, Levy's eyes followed. Whether he was in the guildhall or speaking, her eyes found him through the crowd instantly. How Gajeel couldn't notice was beyond Lily.

There was definitely something different between those two. The panther confirmed it when Levy was brought to the quest board at the front of the room. Makarov and Mira stood before her, and although Lily couldn't hear them, he knew what the conversation was about. Anyone could see it in the way Levy's eyes widened and her smile brightened. She placed her hands over her mouth in a tent, she crouched forward. She jumped into Mira's arms. She laughed in reaction to such overwhelming news.

Clearly, a certain former hero was just given her first job. That meant the suit, the late-night crime, the danger. Definitely danger.

The way Gajeel's eyes shifted made Lily's chest tightened with a sad understanding. The red in Gajeel's eyes darkened but there was an expression on the man's face that Lily had never seen before. He couldn't tell if it was fear or sadness. His studded brows furrowed and he stepped back a little. To see him so worried and to walk out of the room quickly made Lily sigh.

It seemed that the dragon had grown accustomed to the girl shadowing him. Perhaps he found comfort in being able to protect her. The job included an uncover mission in the roughest part of Magnolia. As of tomorrow, Mira will be taking Levy under her wing. This was beyond exciting news, Levy wanted to cry tears of joy but she'd save that for behind closed doors.

Despite her happiness, she seemed distant in the moment. That was the last thing Lily noticed that day. Despite her great news, her new opportunity and the joy that it brought her, Levy's eyes desperately scanned the room for him, but Gajeel wasn't there anymore. And like the switch flicking in her, a frown replaced that ecstatic grin.


End file.
